


In A New Light

by theFourthofDecember



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: A big surprise, Catching Up, Complications, Custody arguements, Daddy Robert, Homophobia, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Old Friends, Original Character(s), daddy!Robron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 58
Words: 54,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theFourthofDecember/pseuds/theFourthofDecember
Summary: An old friend turns up and gives Robert some news. How will he react and how will he and Aaron deal with the new life it will mean for them both?





	1. Nick

As Robert entered the Woolpack, he breathed a sigh of relief. It had been a long day of meeting after meeting and putting up with and sweet talking clients when all he wanted to do was go home to Aaron. “Hello love.” Chas called from the other side of the bar. “Aaron’s just gone through to the back.”  
“Thanks.” Robert said following in his fiancé’s footsteps. In the backroom Aaron was sitting on the sofa with some trashy TV game show playing. “Hey you.” Robert said, leaning down to place a kiss on Aaron’s lips. He put his briefcase down on the floor and lifted Aaron’s feet off the coffee table so he could move ‘round to sit next to him on the sofa. Aaron looked at his fiancé and smiled.  
“How was your day?”  
“Boring. You know Nicola really doesn’t make it easy for me. She sits there just winding the clients up and then giving me sulky stares. God knows what I’ve done to upset her this time.” He paused to look Aaron up and down. “I know what would cheer me up though.” He suggestively raised his eyebrows which made Aaron smirk. He leaned in and kissed him. Aaron pulled back after a moment, leaving his forehead resting against Rob’s.  
“I’ve got to go pick Liv up from town in a minute.” Rob leaned back to look in Aaron’s eyes.  
“Didn’t she have school?”  
“Teacher training day thingy.”  
“Oh. We’ve got time before you have to go….” Rob leant in again and started planting kisses on Aaron’s neck.  
“Rob. Robert.” Aaron reluctantly pushed him away. “I’ve got to go.” He kissed him one final time then stood up, straightening his shirt out, then grabbing his keys and heading out through the door with a smile on his face. Robert turned the TV off and sat there for a moment his head resting right back and eyes closed.  
“Robert.” At the familiar voice, Robert opened his eyes and turned.   
“Nick.”  
“Sorry. The woman at the bar said it was alright for me to come through.” Rob stood up and walked towards his friend.  
“Wow. It’s so good to see you.” He hugged Nick. They pulled back and smiled at each other. “It’s gotta be, what, six years?”  
“Something like that.”   
“What are you doing here?” Nick looked slightly uncomfortable.  
“Why don’t we get a drink and talk?”  
“Yeah sure.”

Half an hour later and they were still catching up.   
“Are you still with Danni?” Rob asked.  
“No it didn’t work out in the end. We split up a few years ago. I’m still single actually. You know me – just playing the scene!” Robert laughed. “How about you? You with anyone?”  
Robert smiled as he said, “Yeah. I am actually.”  
“Spill then. Is she ‘the one’?”  
“Um…he is yeah.” He braced himself. He and Nick used to be really close after he moved away from Emmerdale but Rob still feared his reaction. After all he hadn’t seen him for years.  
“You’re with a bloke? So….what you’re gay?” Nick’s question was genuine and not at all judging.  
“I’m bi actually.” Rob looked down at the ring on his finger. Nick noticed.  
“Wait. You’re getting married to him?” Rob just smiled and nodded. “That’s great mate. I’m really happy for you. It must’ve taken a lot for you to…you know..”  
“What come out?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well it did. And I hurt a lot of people along the way. Including Aaron…”  
“Aaron. Is that his name?” Rob nodded again. “When do I get to meet him then?”  
“He should be back soon actually. He just nipped out to pick his sister up from town.” He stared at Nick for a moment.  
“What?”  
“Nothing…it’s just…thanks. You know for…not being weird about it.”  
“Of course I don’t have a problem with it. As long as you’re happy, what does it matter who it’s with?” Nick smiled at Robert and took a swig of his pint. At that moment, Liv stormed through the Woolpack doors and through to the back. Aaron entered shortly after.  
“Oh no. What’s happened now?” Rob asked his fiancé.  
Aaron walked toward where Rob was sat with Nick, “Don’t ask.” He put a hand on Rob’s shoulder and looked to Nick. “Who’s this?”  
“Hi. I’m Nick. You must be Aaron?” Nick extended a hand to Aaron. Aaron shook it.  
“Yep, that’s me.”  
“Nick’s an old friend who I haven’t seen for years. He turned up just after you left. Although you actually never did tell me why you’re here. Not that that I’m not pleased to see you.” Nick looked between Aaron and Robert and the stood from his chair.  
“I’m sorry. This was a mistake. It was really nice to see you Robert. Keep in touch yeah?” Then he hurried out of the pub.  
“What was that about?” Aaron asked.  
“I don’t know.” Rob replied as he ran after Nick. Aaron looked at Chas who just shrugged.


	2. I Came Here To Tell You Something

Rob caught up with Nick outside and grabbed his shoulder to stop him. “I’m sorry, Rob. I can’t do this.” He went to walk away but Rob stopped him again. “Your life. Here. With Aaron. It’s amazing Rob. I’m so happy for you. I can’t ruin that.”  
“What the hell are you on about?” Nick just stared at Robert for a second then he looked away and pushed a hand through his hair.  
“I came here to tell you something.”  
“What are you finally gonna tell me you love me because I wouldn’t blame you?!” Robert joked trying to lighten the mood. Nick didn’t laugh.  
“Don’t Rob. Please don’t joke.” Robert’s face sunk.  
“This is serious isn’t it?” Nick looked down. “Come with me.” He led Nick quickly to the Mill and to a makeshift bench that he and Aaron had put there the previous day. It was private; out of sight of the village. They sat down. “Just tell me Nick.” Still silence. “You know I hate secrets and I’m having trouble thinking of anything that would make you find me after all these years and then cause you so much grief.”  
“Okay. Megan died last week.”  
“Megan. As in…?”  
“Yeah.”  
“My God. I’m sorry. But how?”  
“Car accident.” Robert felt sick. It reminded him of just how easily that could’ve been the ending that he and Aaron had. “Some drunken idiot driving far too fast. She was killed instantly.”  
“That’s terrible. I don’t mean to sound heartless mate but….why come all the way here to tell me this? I hadn’t seen her for as long as I hadn’t seen you.” Nick looked at Robert with sadness in his eyes. “Wait, were you two..?”  
“What, together? No. In fact I lost touch with her after you left. We bumped into each other about eighteen months ago. She’d been through a tough time. Her boyfriend had just left her. We became friends again. Just like old times. It felt strange not having you and Jamie there actually. We four were inseparable at one point in time.”  
“Yeah I remember.”  
“She’d had a son. Really bright little lad. He always reminded me of someone but I could never place it.”  
“Was he in the car too?”  
“No. Thankfully. She was on her way to pick him up from a friend’s house when it happened. She hadn’t made arrangements for what should happen to him if she….well if she wasn’t around to look after him anymore.”  
“That’s not like Megan.”  
“I know. All I can think is that she must have thought about it but didn’t know who to leave him too. She still wasn’t talking to her parents. You know they didn’t even come to the funeral. What kind of a parent would do that?” Rob shook his head in disbelief. “He’s been put into care. It killed me but I can’t take him. I mean I’m skint, I have a full time job and anyway what kind of father would I be?”  
“Where’s his real father?”  
“Well that’s just it. I was looking through Megan’s paperwork and I found his birth certificate….” He looked Rob straight in the eye. “He’s yours Rob.”


	3. I Have A Son

“What?” Rob was paralysed by disbelief. “How old is he?”  
“He’ll be six next week.”  
“You see.” Rob said rising triumphantly form the bench. “He can’t be mine. The thing I had with Meg ended over a year before I left." Nick just sat staring at his friend waiting for it to click. “Oh my God. Shit. Marbs.”  
Nick nodded, “Yeah. I guess so.” Rob sank back down. He rubbed his eyes and ran his hands slowly down his face.   
“I can’t be a father, Nick. I can’t.” Nick put a hand on Rob’s shoulder.  
“I’m sorry for springing this on you. I didn’t know what else to do. He needs you Rob.” They sat in silence for a couple of minutes as it sank in.  
Robert finally spoke, “What’s his name?”   
“Evan.” Rob took a deep breath.  
“This is crazy.”  
“I know. I was pretty shocked too. It finally made sense why he looked so familiar though.”  
“He looks like me?”  
“Yeah. A lot like you.” Rob smiled for a second but then his face sank again.  
“How am I gonna tell Aaron?”  
“He seems like a great guy Rob. Just tell him the truth.”  
“And what do you want me to do?”  
“Would you consider coming to meet him? I’ve been allowed to have him for the day next Saturday. You don’t have to tell him who you are. In fact it’s probably best if you don’t just yet.”  
“How is he? After his mum I mean.”  
“Like I said, he’s a bright kid. He does miss her very much though. They were best buddies not just mother and son.”  
“Poor kid.” Robert looked at his hands. “Yeah. I’ll come and see him.”  
“Really?”  
“No, I’m joking.” He replied sarcastically. They smiled at each other and laughed. “Man. This is so weird. I have a son Nick.”  
“Yeah I know.” They continued to laugh, probably mainly due to hysteria. After a minute they calmed down. “I should get back.” Nick said, rising from the bench. “Are you gonna be alright?” Robert nodded hesitantly. “I’ll call you tomorrow yeah?”  
“Yeah, okay.” Nick started to walk back down the path towards the road. “Nick!” Robert called making him turn back around. “Thank you.”  
“No problem.” They smiled at each other. “Call me if you need to talk yeah?”  
“Yeah. See ya.”  
“See ya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you're enjoying this one. It's a good thing that you are really because I just cant stop writing. There goes my day of maths revision!


	4. His Name's Evan

After a few more minutes, Robert had dragged himself back to the pub, still in a daze. As he entered the back room Aaron caught sight of him and was immediately concerned. “Are you alright Rob? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Robert brought his eyes up to meet Aaron’s. “You were gone such a long time. I thought about coming to find you but I didn’t want to intrude.” Robert didn’t speak. He just stared at Aaron. “Rob?”  
“I have a son Aaron. He’s five years old, his name’s Evan and his mum just died.” It all came out in a jumble. Robert turned away from Aaron and collapsed onto the sofa. Aaron was silent as he sat down cautiously next to Rob not moving his eyes from him. Robert realised he owed his fiancé an explanation. He didn’t look at Aaron as he spoke. He couldn’t. “When I left Emmerdale, I met this guy called Jamie. He was sat at the bar on his own and so was I so we just started talking. We became mates and it wasn’t long before I was introduced to his two best friends, Nick…..and Megan.” Robert looked to Aaron for a second and then quickly back to his hands again. “The four of us were really close. I ended up having a bit of a thing with Megan. It lasted about six months but there weren’t any hard feelings when it ended, we were still good mates. Nearly seven years ago, we all went on a holiday together. To Marbs. Well, me and Meg were really drunk one night and ended up sleeping together. Both of us agreed it meant nothing and I moved away about a month after that anyway. I never saw any of them again…”  
“Until today.” Aaron finished for him.  
“Yeah.” He turned to Aaron again. “I swear I didn’t know she was pregnant. If I did…..well I wouldn’t have just left. Nick came here today to tell me that Megan had died in a car crash last week and that he’d found out that Evan was mine.”  
“How are you?” This was not what Rob had expected Aaron to say.  
“I don’t know. It’s strange to think that for the last five years and eleven months, I’ve been walking around oblivious to the fact I have a child.” Robert paused for a second unsure how Aaron would react to his next sentence. “I’ve told Nick I would go and meet him next week.”  
“Your son?”  
“Yeah. He’s in care at the moment. Nick’s worried about what will happen to him.”  
“What about his grandparents?”  
“As long as I knew Megan she never spoke to her parents. She only spoke about them once and that was to tell us what hell they’d put her through in the past. Nick said they didn’t even show up to her funeral.”  
“You should go and meet him Rob. You don’t have to make any decisions yet and whatever decisions you do eventually make, I’m here for you.” Aaron said putting his hand in Rob’s and interlocking their fingers.  
“You’re not mad?”  
“Why would I be mad you muppet? You didn’t know did you? If you did that would be a different story but this must be really weird for you and I wanna support you Rob.” Robert leaned in and kissed Aaron.   
“I love you,” he said when they pulled back.  
“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. It's a good one (if I say so myself!). Thanks for reading.


	5. To Be His Daddy

Saturday had arrived and Robert had left home incredibly early. He was so nervous. He and Nick arranged to meet at a zoo near where he lived in Manchester. Rob’s heart was pounding. Everything was going so fast. He tried desperately to control his breathing. If he turned up in this state – a complete nervous wreck – Rob was worried he’d frighten the little boy. He turned up the Arctic Monkeys on the radio and tried to relax. 

Half an hour later he arrived in the zoo car park. Robert picked up his phone. Two new messages. The first was from Aaron – ‘Good luck. You’ll be the best daddy ever. Don't be nervous. Love you xx’. Rob smiled as his heart melted a little. The second text was from Nick – ‘Waiting for you at the gate, N’. Rob grabbed his jacket, locked the car and headed for the entrance. 

He caught sight of Nick from a distance and started to scan his eyes around for Evan but he couldn't see him. But then….a little boy, about five or six with blond hair ran out from behind Nick, over to a fountain. The boy reached his hand out into the water and Rob saw him giggle. Nick saw Robert and waved to him. Rob raised a hand in reply and walk to him. When he reached Nick, the little boy was still absorbed in playing with the fountain. “Is that him?”   
“Yep.”   
“You're right, he does look like me.” Now Rob was closer he could see that Evan had green eyes and pale freckles dotted all over his nose and cheeks.   
“Evan! Come and meet my friend!” ‘Friend’ was the title they’d agreed on for Robert until Evan got to know him a little better. Rob's son came rushing over, stopping abruptly in front of him and looking him up and down. Then, obviously deciding that this ‘friend’ was safe, he extended a hand for Rob to shake.   
“Hello Evan. I'm Robert.” He tried to speak confidently as he shook the child's hand.   
“It's nice to meet you Robert. My name middle name is Robert.” Evan said excitedly. Rob looked to Nick and they shared a knowing look.   
“Is it really? Well Robert’s a very good name. Now I hear it’s someone's birthday on Wednesday. Would you know who that is?”   
“Me!” Giggled Evan.   
“Oh well then I think we better go inside and find some ice cream shouldn’t we?”   
“Yeah!” Evan grabbed Rob's hand and headed off towards the gate. “Come on Nick!” 

The day was going well. A couple of hours later they had seen the giraffes, penguins, meerkats and spent far too long in the indoor play area. Now they were sat in the café ordering lunch. “What am I allowed to have?” Asked Evan politely.   
“Whatever you'd like sweetie.” Nick answered. Eventually he decided on chicken nuggets and chips and his face lit up when it arrived which made Robert’s heart skip. “His mum was a bit of a health freak.” Nick whispered to Robert who smiled in reply.   
Out of the blue, in between mouthfuls, Evan suddenly asked, “Did you know my mummy Robert?” Rob looked to Nick and then back to his son.   
“Yes. Yes I did.” He didn't know what else to say.   
“My mummy isn't here anymore.” He spoke very matter-of-factly without really any sense of sadness.   
“Yeah I know buddy. I'm sorry about that.”   
“Me too.” That made Robert’s heart break a little. 

After lunch they went to the butterfly tunnel. As they walked through, Robert noticed that Evan was sticking very close to he and Nick.   
“You alright mate?”   
“I don't like it.” Evan spoke with fear in his voice. Then a butterfly flew straight past his face and he grabbed onto Rob’s leg tightly. Robert felt something change in him. His son was coming to him for comfort. He stroked a hand down Evan’s hair and then released his leg from the five-year-old’s grip so he could kneel down to his level.   
“Hey, it's okay. Watch…” Robert put his finger out and a butterfly landed on it. He kept his finger there as he spoke. “See. They’re really beautiful. You see that pretty pattern on its wings?”   
“Yeah.” Rob smiled at Evan and received one in return. The butterfly flew away and Evan giggled.   
“Come on then.” Rob took Evan’s hand and they walked to catch up with Nick. The boy's hand was so small in his and Rob really felt something for him. He loved him. From the bottom of his heart. Just like that. Like he’d never been apart from him. 

When the time came for them to leave, they started to walk back to the car park. Evan was running ahead. Nick turned to Rob as they walked.   
“You were great with him today Rob. Thank you for coming.”   
“He’s amazing. I can't believe I've missed six years of him.”   
“I honestly don't know why Meg kept him from you. She always told me his father was a one night stand.” He laughed. “Well I guess that was half true.”   
“I suppose we'll never know why she didn't tell me but I know now and I'm not going anywhere.”   
“Does that mean you wanna be his dad?”   
“Yeah. Where do I sign?” Rob joked. Evan came running back to them.   
“Piggy back! Piggy back!” He exclaimed.   
“Me or Robert?” Nick asked.   
“Robert!” Robert smiled widely at his son wanting him. He got low to the ground so Evan could get on his back. They walked the rest of the way to Nick’s car like that – Evan on his father’s shoulders and Nick walking beside, admiring the pair. 

"Hey!” Robert called into the house as he walked through the door.   
“Hello!” Aaron called from the kitchen as he prepared dinner. He turned and leaned against the counter as his fiancé entered the room. “I'm guessing by the massive smile on your face that it went well?”   
“He’s amazing Aaron. He's so clever, and funny and beautiful.”   
“I'm so glad for you Rob. So what does this mean?”   
“I want to be his daddy. I already love him so much. I need to let him get to know me better before I can tell him who I really am or make any big decisions but I want him so bad.” Aaron just embraced Robert in a big hug. “I can't wait for you to meet him.” Rob said over Aaron’s shoulder. He pulled back. “Do you wanna see a photo?” Aaron smiled so Rob reached into his pocket for his phone and found the photos he’d taken throughout the day. Aaron flicked through them. The first was one of Evan stood in front of the meerkat enclosure, then several of him playing in the play area, one where Evan was doing a thumbs up at the camera with his plate of nuggets in front of him and one of the little boy with a butterfly on his finger. The final two were ones that Nick had taken of Evan on Rob’s shoulders.   
“He looks so like you Rob. The eyes. The freckles. The hair. And look…” Aaron flicked back to the photo of Evan with the butterfly. “That is such a Robert expression.” Aaron was absolutely right. “When are you seeing him again?”   
“His birthday, on Wednesday. In the afternoon after school.”   
“I better help you find a present then hadn't I.” Robert smiled and hugged Aaron again. How had he been so lucky. He had the best man ever and his son couldn’t be any cuter. He didn't deserve it.


	6. A Word Of Advice

On Wednesday afternoon, Rob arrived outside a terrace house on the outskirts of Manchester, present in hand and hands shaking again. He walked up to the door and knocked. There were brightly coloured balloons all around and he heard little footstep racing towards the door and then it opened to reveal Evan smiling gleefully. “Robert!” He exclaimed throwing himself at his father who caught him in a hug.  
“Hey buddy. How are you?”  
“Nick says we can have cake in a minute. I’m gonna have the biggest bit.” He giggled then grabbed Robert’s hand and sped of down the corridor, back into the house. Rob just had time to pull the door shut behind him before he was dragged into the living room. Nick stood up from the floor where he was knelt surrounded by a toy car, an array of batteries and several screwdrivers.   
“Hey mate.” He greeted and then gestured to an unopened beer can on the coffee table beside where Rob was stood. Robert nodded in thanks, picking up the can an opening it. “Oi. You used to be a mechanic didn’t you? Exactly how is this…” Nick lifted one of the screwdrivers. “….supposed to fit in this?” He turned the car ‘round so the bottom of it was facing Rob and they pointed frustrated to one of the tiny screws. Robert laughed.  
“Give it here. I’ll do my best.”

Twenty minutes later and the car was finally in working order. “Here you are mate.” He passed the toy over to Evan who was sat in amongst his other birthday presents. The little boy stood up and put the car down on the floor and started to race it around the carpet. Robert smiled at him. He looked to Nick and whispered, “Is it just us then? Didn’t he want any friends over or anything?”  
“They’ll be here in a bit. And the woman he’s been staying with in emergency care is coming over as well. I hope that’s alright?”  
“Yeah of course it is.” Robert replied genuinely. “Hey mate, do you want to take that outside so we can race it on the pavement?”  
“Yeah!” Evan shouted and sped towards the door.  
“Hey wait for me.” Rob winked at Nick as he went quickly out of the room after his son.

Father and son played happily for quite a while until Evan’s friends started to arrive and they had to go back inside. Evan went into the living room to show his friends all his new toys. Nick caught Rob in the corridor. There was a woman beside him. She was a large lady with warm eyes and a lacy scalf that was draped precariously over her shoulders.  
“Rob, this is Dee. She’s the one who Evan’s been staying with.”  
“It’s nice to meet you.” She smiled. “Nick’s told me about your situation. You have a wonderful son.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I understand you plan to appeal for custody?”  
“Yeah something like that. Nothing’s set in stone yet. He still doesn’t even know who I am.”  
“He’s a clever little lad. I’m sure he’ll understand when you do decide to tell him. A word of advice though. I’d set the ball rolling as soon as possible as far as the legal proceedings go. I’ve seen so many custody cases in my time – it can be a long process.” Rob nodded in understanding.  
“I’m willing to do whatever it takes.”  
“Good.” She continued to smile at Rob and then turned to Nick. “I’ve made arrangements so that Evan can stay here tonight. If you’d like?”  
“Yeah that would be great. Thanks Dee.” Nick replied.  
“I’ve put some stuff in his bag and I’ll pick him up in time for school tomorrow.”  
“Thanks.”  
“I’d better be off. Say goodbye to Evan for me. It was nice to meet you Robert.”  
“Yeah. You too.” Then she left. Robert went back into the living room and stood in the doorway watching his son as he played. His phone buzzed with a text from Aaron – ‘Hi. I hope it’s going well. You better be taking lots of photos. See you later x’. Rob replied immediately – ‘All going well. I might be back a bit later tonight though. Love you’. He put his phone back in his pocket and looked back at Evan who was now in the middle of a foam sword fight with one of the other boys. He had to get custody. He just had too.


	7. A Story

The children played games, laughed and ate far too much cake until it was time for them to go home. Evan was playing with a medieval fort he'd got from a friend. Rob walked over and sat down on the floor opposite him. "Would you like the present I got you?"  
"Yes please!" Evan's face lit up. Rob reached behind him for the neatly wrapped present and handed it to his son. He sat there apprehensively as Evan began to tear open the paper and then tossed it aside. It was a bright blue watch with dragons on the face.  
"It's a special watch to help you learn to tell the time. I thought I could teach you." Rob explained. "What do you think?" Evan launched himself on Rob who hugged him back tightly.  
"Thank you Robert." The little boy sat back again and pulled open box handing Rob the watch. "Can you help me put it on please?"  
"Of course I can buddy." He fastened the watch around his son's tiny wrist. Nick entered the room.  
"Do you want to stay for a while Rob?"  
"Yes please stay Robert. You can read me a story."  
"Oh I don't know Evan." Nick said quickly, worried that this might me a step too far too soon for his friend.  
"I'd like that." Rob interjected.  
"Yay!" Evan exclaimed excitedly.  
"Go and get into your pyjamas then. He'll be there in a minute." With that Evan jumped up and ran out of the room.

Ten minutes later, Rob entered the spare bedroom where Evan was sat on the bed, under the duvet.   
"Did you brush your teeth?"  
"Yes I did." Rob smiled widely and sat on the edge of the bed.   
"What story do you want me to read then? This one?" Robert asked, reaching for the book that sat on the edge of the bedside table. Evan nodded and hugged his toy rabbit tighter. "Famous Five eh?" Rob said reading the title. "I read these when I was younger." Robert was lost in thought for a moment but then snapped out of it. He opened the book and was just about to start reading when his phone buzzed.   
He wasn't going to look at it until Evan said, "Who's that?"   
"I don't know buddy."  
"Why don't you see?"  
"Okay." Rob shifted slightly so he could slip his hand into his jeans pocket and retrieve his phone. It was another text from Aaron - 'Don't worry if your late back. Have fun xx'. Evan crawled out from the covers and over to Rob so he could see the phone screen. "Oi, nosey!" Rob laughed tickling his son. Evan screamed in laughter. Rob stopped.  
"Who's Aaron?" Evan asked inquisitively. He didn't see any point in lying. One more secret would be one more too many.   
"He's the man I'm going to marry."  
Evan giggled. "Robert's in love! Robert's in love!" He chanted. Rob laughed and began to tickle Evan again. When he eventually took his hands away, Evan was out of breath. "How come you love a boy?"  
"Because you can't choose who you love Evan."  
"I loved my mummy." Evan looked very serious all of a sudden.  
"I'm sure you did buddy." Robert just looked at his son. He just wanted to tell him who he really was but he couldn't. Not yet. It wouldn't be fair. "Do you wanna know something about your mummy." Evan nodded and kept his eyes fixed on Rob as he shifted further into the bed. "She used to drive along with the radio turned up on full with the windows open. Her hair would blow back in the wind and the sun would make her eyes seem like every colour you could ever think of. And you know what she used to sometimes do?"  
"What?"  
"Sometimes she would turn the radio over to the classical channel and leave it on full volume just to confuse people." Rob smiled and Evan giggled. They both just sat there for a moment thinking. Finally Robert spoke, "What about this story then?"


	8. I Promise

The next day Robert had arranged a meeting with his solicitor. He stepped inside a coffee shop in Hotten where they had arranged to meet. He saw him sat in the corner booth and went straight over. As he approached, the suited man stood, "Robert." He shook Rob's hand.  
"Thanks for meeting me at such short notice Greg."  
"No problem." Both sat down. "So what can I help you with? You said it was urgent."  
"Yeah it is." Robert didn't know where to start. "I found out last week that I have a son. He's six. His mum never told me about him. She died in a car accident a couple of weeks ago and he's got no other family. I want to get custody." Greg was obviously shocked.  
"Right. Okay. Where to start? Do you have proof that he's your son?"  
"I'm on his birth certificate."  
"Right. Yep, that should do it. We should probably back it up with a DNA test though. Send the details through to me. Yours, his and his mother's records etc."  
"Consider it done." He looked Greg straight in the eyes. "I don't care what I have to do. I'll go through any procedure they want me to but I need this done as quick as possible. He's in emergency care at the moment. That's no place for a little lad no matter how nice the people are."  
"You've met him then I take it?"  
"Yeah." Rob smiled widely. "He's incredible Greg. So bright." Greg smiled back at him.  
"Get me the DNA test. I'll set things in motion. Call me if you have any questions."  
"How long could this take?"  
"If everything runs smoothly I see no reason why we wouldn't have him in your custody on a trial basis within a matter of weeks."  
"Thanks." Rob rose from his seat. "I'll call you." Greg nodded and Robert exited the cafe.

When he got home Rob called Nick. "Hey. I met with my solicitor. He's starting the ball rolling. I was wondering if you could arrange for me to see Evan this afternoon?......Yeah that would be great thanks mate....Yep....Yep. Bye." Aaron walked into the room. "Hey. I hope you don't mind I'm gonna go see Evan again today."  
"No that's fine."  
"Thank you." Rob grabbed Aaron around his waist and kissed him deeply. He pulled back slowly and rested his forehead on Aaron's. "I told him about you yesterday." Aaron pulled back further to look at Robert. "You look shocked." Robert joked.  
"Yeah. I am a bit. I didn't think you'd do that so soon."  
"I probably wouldn't have done if he hadn't asked." Aaron looked confused. "He saw a text from you and asked who you were."  
"And? How did he react?"  
"He wants to come to the wedding." They both laughed.

A few hours later and Robert was walking up to the door of an unfamiliar house in Manchester. Nick had arranged everything and sent Rob the address of the place where Evan was staying. He knocked on the door and waited. Dee opened the door.  
"Hello. It's nice to see you again so soon Rob. Please come in I think he must be upstairs playing with the other kids. Evan!" She called up the stairs.  
"There are other children here?" Rob enquired.  
"Yes. I have two children of my own and then there's Ben. He's staying with us for a while like Evan." Rob nodded in recognition "Evan!" She called again. "Maybe they're playing hide and seek he won't be able to hear me if he's hiding in the wardrobe or something." She laughed.  
Robert then decided to try, "Evan buddy!? It's Rob!" Seconds later they heard thundering footsteps and Evan appeared at the top of the stairs. His face lit up at the sight of Robert and he half ran, half fell down the stairs to greet him with a hug. Rob rubbed a hand on his back. "Hey. Why don't you get a jumper and some shoes and we'll go to the park yeah?" The boy raced off to obey Rob's orders, returning quickly in a grey hoodie and green trainers. "Thanks Dee. I'll make sure to have him back by six." She smiled and nodded closing the door behind them.

Rob and Evan walked hand in hand to a nearby park. Robert couldn't stop grinning as he watched his son play. This was the first time they'd been out alone together but it felt absolutely right - no awkwardness what-so-ever. Evan came running over to his father.  
"I'm hungry." Rob looked at his watch. It was about five. He couldn't believe they'd spent almost an hour already.  
"Tell me what time it is." He said.  
"But you just saw what time it is on your watch."  
"I know but I want you to tell me." Evan looked down at the dinosaur watch on his wrist with a look of frustration.   
"I don't know!" He shouted and started to storm away. Rob jumped up from his seat and stopped his son.  
"Hey. Hey." He noticed tears falling form the boy's eyes. He'd never seen him cry before. He'd seen his sadness but never tears and it broke Rob's heart. He crouched down and looked in his son's eyes. "It's okay. Nobody can just do something first time. Look..." He pointed to the hour hand. "This big one tells you how many hours it is. And this one..." he pointed to the minute hand "tells you how many minutes. Okay?" Evan nodded cautiously wiping the tears from his eyes. "Shall we give it a go then?" The boy smile which made Rob relax a little. "So how many hours is it? You see it says the numbers by it?"  
"Four."   
"Yes. Good. Now how many minutes?" Evan used his index finger to count 'round the watch face.  
"50?" He answered hesitantly.  
"Exactly. So it's....?"  
"Four-fifty."  
"Yes. Well done. I'm proud of you." Evan smiled brightly. "You know what?"  
"What?"  
"I think that calls for some fish and chips don't you?"  
"Yeah!" Evan jumped up and down excitedly.  
"Come on then." Rob said crouching down so Evan could climb onto his back. "Off we go!" Rob ran off down the street making Evan laugh loudly.

Evan licked his fingers clean and beamed up at Rob. "Look at you. You've got ketchup everywhere young man." Evan giggled. Robert grabbed a napkin and passed it to his son to wipe his face clean. "I suppose we'd better be getting you back to Dee." Evan's face dropped. "Don't you like Dee?"  
"She's alright." Rob frowned he could see something was bothering Evan.  
"Evan. Earlier on when Dee was calling you, why didn't you come downstairs." The little boy didn't answer, he just looked at the ground. "Were you frightened to?"  
"I was hiding in the wardrobe. I didn't hear."  
"What, were you playing hide and seek?"  
"No." Rob grew more concerned.  
"Who were you hiding from then sweetie?"  
"Her."  
"Who, Dee?"  
"Yes." It was like Rob's worst fears were being realised.  
"Why were you hiding from Dee buddy?"  
"She doesn't like me. She shouts at me. I'm safe when I hide." Robert's heart broke. He leant forward and pulled Evan into a cuddle.  
"She won't frighten you anymore. I promise."


	9. Five-fifty

He left Evan puzzling at the time on his watch, taking a couple of steps away as he put the phone to his ear. "Greg? It's Robert. I'm in Manchester with Evan and he's just told me that the woman he's staying with in emergency care shouts at him to the point where he has to hide from her." He turned back to check that his son wasn't listening to the conversation. Satisfied he was still busy staring at his wrist, he started again, "I'm supposed to be taking him back there in about twenty minutes but I can't do that Greg. I can't. What do I do?"  
"I don't think there's anything you can do Robert. The court has placed your son in her care. Unless you can prove that she is unfit to be looking after him, you'll have to take him back." Greg said on the other end of the phone.  
"This is ridiculous."  
"Don't do anything stupid Rob. The last thing you want to do now is jeopardise your case."  
"Bloody hell!"  
"I'm sorry. The paperwork came through all clear on your documents though."  
"That was fast."  
"You said it was urgent didn't you?"  
"Thanks Greg."  
"Good luck Robert."  
"With what?"  
"Keeping your cool when you take him back there."  
"Yeah. Okay. Call you tomorrow."  
"Bye." Rob hung up.  
"Five-fifty!" Evan exclaimed triumphantly.  
"Nice one bud." Rob walked over to Evan and ruffled his hair making him giggle.

They walked back to the house very slowly. Neither of them wanting their time together to end. Dee opened the door with her ever-smiley face which Rob now knew was nothing but a deceitful facade. Before he stepped inside, Evan turned to Robert and hugged his waist (the only thing his height would allow him). Rob bent to kiss the top of his head and then nudged him, with a pat on the back, into the house. With Evan out of the way, Rob turned to Dee, his face fading to distain. "Yell at him again, or lay one finger on him and I'm coming for you." Her expression dropped as Rob briskly turned away and headed off down the pavement. He'd made a promise to Evan and he intended on sticking to it. No one would hurt his son ever again. That was a promise.

He walked into the backroom and quickly wrapped Aaron in a warm embrace. Almost sensing Rob’s imminent tears he held him tighter and rubbed his open hand up and down his fiancé’s back.  
“Rob, what is it?”  
“I can’t bare it. He’s so frightened Aaron and there’s nothing I can do.”  
“Frightened of what? You?”  
“No. It’s that woman.” Rob said releasing himself from Aaron and walking over to collapse onto the sofa. “Dee. You know? The woman I told you about. She’s looking after Evan.”  
“The lady with the frilly scalf?” Aaron question disbelievingly.  
“Yes. He told me she’s been shouting at him. I asked Greg if I could take him away from that place but he thinks it would ruin all the plans we’ve set out.”  
“Rob I’m so sorry.” He looked at Robert who still seemed that he cold burst into tears at any second. “What can I do Robert?” Rob turned his head to look at Aaron, love in his eyes.  
“Just tell me it’ll all be okay.”   
Aaron pulled him into a hug once more and spoke softly, “It will. Everything will work out just fine. I promise.”


	10. Happy

Two weeks later and Robert hadn't missed a day of seeing or calling his son. Every day Rob would ask Evan how everything was at home and every day he would say the same thing - "It's alright.". That was all he'd ever get out of him and it was making Robert increasingly anxious. The DNA test result had returned and confirmed what Robert already knew - Evan Robert Joyce was his son. Greg was still going through legal proceedings. A date to meet with the lady in charge of Evan's case would be arranged in the next few days. Robert had left it far too long already. Today was the day he would tell Evan who he really was. He honestly didn't know how the six-year-old would react but he knew he would never give up on his son now, whatever happened.

He picked Evan up from Dee's house at nine o'clock. Actually a little later than that, which of course Evan commented on. "You were supposed to be here at nine." He had said. Robert was beginning to wonder if the watch had been such a good idea after all.  
It was a Saturday which meant the pair could take advantage of the whole day. 

They were at the park again. It was becoming a regular activity as it always broke the ice nicely at the start of a visit and God did Robert need an icebreaker today.  
"I though we could go watch a movie later. What do you think?" Rob called to Evan who was pumping his legs hard on the swings.  
"Can we really?!" He asked excitedly.  
"Yeah." Robert braced himself. "Come here a minute. There's something I need to tell you first before we go." Evan slowed the swing and jumped off (a trick that Rob had taught him just the other day). He came to sit next to Rob on the bench. "Okay. Now this is really important that you understand that this doesn't have to change anything between us okay?"  
"Okay."  
"And you know you can ask me anything don't you?"  
"Yeah."  
"Right, well, you know I said I knew your mummy?" Evan nodded. "Well I used to love your mummy, a long time ago. Evan. I'm your daddy." He didn't say anything he just stared at Rob taking it in. "I know it's a surprise. It was for me too."  
"My mummy didn't tell you about me?"  
"No. She didn't."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know mate. I wish I did. I'm just gutted I missed so much time with you." There was silence again while father and son just looked into each other's eyes. Then, suddenly, Evan grabbed his father in a heartfelt hug. On his knees, Evan was just the right height for Rob to hug. Robert rubbed comforting circles on the boy's back as a tear fell from his eye. He quickly wiped it away. Evan pulled back.  
"Does that mean I can live with you now?"   
"I really want you to buddy. I'm trying my best so that you can." Evan grinned brightly.  
"I'm really happy you're my daddy Robert."  
"I'm really happy I'm your daddy too."


	11. Picnic?

The phone seemed to go on ringing forever and with each second Rob got more worried. Finally Dee answered. Since his harsh words to her, she had been cold and unlikely to give anything away when Rob had phoned or picked Evan up from the house. “It’s me. Can I speak to my son please.” Rob said impatiently. He heard some scuffling as Dee got Evan to the phone. Rob took the opportunity to make himself comfortable on the sofa. Aaron walked in while he was still waiting, Rob gave him a brief wave in greeting and then turned his attention back to the phone. “Hey buddy, how are you?.....Oh that’s great bud. How was school?.....” Aaron looked over from unpacking the shopping as his fiancé laughed at the response his son gave. “Well that sounds fun. I’m sorry I couldn’t come and see you today. I had to work too late……..I know mate. So where do you want to go tomorrow?....The beach?” It was January and Rob knew it would be terribly cold but he didn’t have the heart to say no. “Okay then.” Rob looked over at Aaron for a moment, thinking, and then continued. “Hey Evan, what do you think about me bringing Aaron along with me?” Aaron turned toward Rob and even he heard the cheer that Evan gave from the other end of the phone. Rob laughed again and winked at Aaron who smiled. “I’ll take that as a yes then shall I?” Rob looked down at his watch – 6.30pm. “What time is it bud?” Rob grinned brightly as his son obviously returned the correct answer in a matter of seconds. “I’ve taught you well. And what time is that?.....no it’s not you monkey. It’s time for bed. Go on. I’ll see you in the morning.” He desperately wanted to end with ‘I love you’ but thought it probably wasn’t the best idea to start that over the phone as he wasn’t at all sure how Evan would react. His son, like him, could be pretty unpredictable at times. “Night night.” He waited a second and then ended the call, sighing in the pain he felt at having to say goodbye to his son so often. Aaron came over to the sofa and wrapped him in a hug. “I hope you didn’t mind me inviting you without asking.” Rob said pulling back to look into his fiancé’s eyes.  
“Mind? Rob I couldn’t be happier. I’ve wanted to meet him from the moment you told me about him. I can’t wait.” Rob leant in and kissed him. “Should I make the picnic?” Aaron said his lips less than a millimetre from Rob’s. Rob smiled and kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter up tomorrow :)


	12. Beach

It was nine-thirty the next day and Rob and Aaron were just pulling up outside the house. Robert stopped the car and then exited saying “Wait here. I’ll just be a minute.” Aaron smiled at him and then waited nervously for Robert to return. He noticed his knee bouncing up and down - a nervous tick that Adam commented on far too much for his liking. He tried to relax. He saw Rob emerge ‘round the bushes that surrounded the front of the house, his arm trailing behind him. Aaron saw why as a little boy with blond, hair freckles and striking green eyes also appeared bouncing around holding his father’s hand. It was even more obvious in person than in a photo that they were the spitting-image of each other. Aaron sprang from the car his heart pounding. Rob let go of Evan’s hand as he ran straight over to Aaron and wrapped his arms around his waist in a tight hug.  
“Hello Aaron.” He chimed in excitement.  
Aaron was a little more than taken aback by Evan’s warm greeting but just about managed to get out, “Hello mate.” He looked up at Rob who was beaming. “Well I guess we know where he gets his confidence from.” They both laughed. Evan stepped back so he could talk to his new best friend.  
“We’re going to the beach Aaron.”  
“Yeah, I know. We’ve got a picnic and everything.” Evan pulled his best excited face but not at all sarcastically.   
“Come on you. The sooner you get in the car, the sooner we’ll get there.” Rob opened the back door to let Evan in and then turned to Aaron smiling. “You and your bloody picnic.”  
“Oi!” Aaron exclaimed, mock-hitting his fiancé and returning to his seat in the car.

The whole journey was filled with the six-year-old’s tales of school and silly jokes (that made no sense) and, of course, regular reminders of the time. Aaron and Robert shared occasional looks of excitement and happiness.

When they arrived, Evan jumped straight out and across the pavement to look over the sea wall. The tide was out a long way and so they decided to take a walk along the murky, January sand. Robert and Aaron strolled along side by side as Evan ran on ahead.  
“Don’t go too far buddy! Stay where I can see you, yeah?!” Rob called after his son. Evan turned for a second and nodded back at him, then continued to half skip, half run along the water’s edge. Rob turned to Aaron. “Thank you for coming.”  
“Of course. Wouldn’t have missed it for the world.” Aaron took Rob’s hand and squeezed it. They both looked back to Evan. “He’s incredible Rob. I’m so glad you’ve stepped up for him. You’re great with him.”  
“Thanks for being so…..amazing about all of this Aaron. I know it can’t be easy for you. But he’s mine and I need him with me.”  
“I know that. I can’t wait for him to come live with us.”  
“How do you think Liv’ll be about it?”  
“Well she can’t complain that we haven’t kept her in the loop.” That was true. They’d told Liv, and Chas, about Evan after the first day Rob had gone to meet him. Neither of them were particularly surprised about Rob having a child he never knew about. In fact they were almost as excited as Aaron about a possible new addition to the family. “Anyway she’s old enough to know better than to throw a paddy.”  
“Never stopped her before.”  
“Fair point.” Aaron replied with a laugh. “Do you think he’ll be easier or harder to handle than her?”  
“Well she is nine years older than him.”  
“Yeah, you’re right, he’ll definitely be easier.” They both laughed loudly as Evan ran back to the couple.  
“Daddy can I climb on those rocks over there?” Robert froze. ‘Daddy’. That was a new one. Evan had never called him anything other than Rob or Robert before.  
“Yeah. Yeah of course you can.” Rob smiled and ruffled his hand in his son’s hair. “Be careful though. It’ll be slippy.”  
“Okay.” Evan agreed and ran over to a cluster of rocks a hundred yards down the beach. Rob stood there for a moment dumb-struck and then walked over to the rocks as well and stood at the side helping the boy climb up, keeping a very close eye on him. Aaron watched the pair from a few paces away in awe. He couldn’t believe that Robert, his Robert, was a daddy. A really good daddy.  
“I’m the king of the castle and you’re the dirty rascal!” Evan shouted from the top of the rocks.  
“And I’m the troll fol de rol and I’ll eat you up for my dinner!” Robert hollered back and then reached up and grabbed his son, tickling him as he brought him back down to the ground. Evan’s giggle was heart-warming. “Shall we go eat this picnic then?”  
“Yeah!” Evan exclaimed running back of down the beach in the direction they’d come from. Rob walked over to Aaron and put an arm around him as they followed on behind once more.


	13. Hot Chocolate

They ate sitting on top of the sea wall. Aaron and Rob’s legs dangled right over the edge but Evan’s weren’t long enough to. After finishing his sandwich, Evan began to shiver a little.  
“Are you cold buddy?” Evan nodded. Rob zipped his son’s coat up. “I tell you what, why don’t we go and find some hot chocolate?” He suggested.  
“Yes please.” Evan replied politely.

They found the nearest café and ordered two coffees and a hot chocolate. “Thank you.” Evan said as Aaron pushed a mug toward him.  
“You’re very welcome. Thank you for being so polite.” Aaron replied and the six-year-old grinned at him. Evan was so engrossed in his drink, he was totally oblivious to his surroundings. Rob winked at Aaron. Then the boy pushed his mug across the table as close to Rob as he could get it with his short arms. Rob looked at him confused as his son walked around the table and towards him. He climbed onto his dad’s lap and then resumed drinking his hot chocolate. Rob smiled at his son and then Aaron. He brushed the hair away from Evan’s eyes gently and his son leaned back into him. Everything was moving so fast. Only weeks ago he didn’t even know this boy, his child, existed and now here he was with his son and they had a relationship like they had never been apart.

Evan fell asleep in the back seat on the return journey. It was nearly seven, much later than they had planned to return. Robert repositioned his mirror so he could keep an eye on the sleeping child.   
“That was beautiful earlier when he called you dad.” Aaron whispered.  
“Yeah it was.”  
“And then in the café…”  
“Yeah I know. He feels more like my son every day.”

They pulled up at Dee’s house. “This is the hard bit.” Rob said solemnly to his fiancé. Aaron put his hand on Robert’s in comfort then Rob got out of the car. He walked ‘round to Evan’s door and opened it. He was still sleeping soundly. “Hey. Evan?” His son mumble. “I know.” He undid his seatbelt, lifted him out of the car seat and carried him up to the front door. He just about able to balance Evan with one hand for long enough to knock. Dee opened the door, her face completely straight. “Do you want me to take him up to bed?” Rob said in a way that didn’t really give the woman any choice. She nodded and stood aside, allowing him in. She shut the door behind them and then led Rob upstairs and directed him towards a room to their right before leaving them alone. Rob walked in. He didn’t want to put the bedroom light on for fear of waking his son. Instead he walked over the bed, carefully lying Evan down on it. By the minimal light seeping through the open door, Rob was able to undress his son down to his shirt and pants. He pulled the duvet up over him and found Henry, Evan’s toy rabbit, on the floor and tucked it under the sheets with him. He leant down and kissed his head. “Night buddy…….I love you.”


	14. Get Him Home

“Hi Rob, it’s Greg. I’ve got some news.”  
“Right.”  
“Evan’s case worker has set a meeting for this afternoon. Can you make it?”  
“Yeah. What time?”  
“Two. At my office.”  
“She doesn’t give you much notice does she?”  
“That’s what it’s like in all these cases, you just have to fit to whatever they can do ‘cause you don’t know when you’ll get your next opportunity.”  
“I’ll be there.”  
“Okay. See ya soon then.” Rob put the phone down. They were finally getting somewhere. It had been almost two months since he first met his son and Rob didn’t know how much more of this separation he could take.

Robert arrived at Greg’s office with plenty of time to spare. He went straight in and found Greg sat at his desk. The solicitor looked at him for a moment.  
“Try not to look so nervous.” Rob took a deep breath and forced a smile, nodding in agreement. “Take a seat. I’ll talk you through it all.”

They talked for about twenty minutes, going through procedures, precautions and exactly what Rob should say. On the dot of two, a tall lady with a large handbag that swung uncontrollably from her thin arm walked in. Rob jumped up from his seat, immediately forgetting everything Greg had just told him about relaxing. She smiled at him, placed her bag down on the floor next to the vacant chair and extended a hand to Rob for him to shake and then repeated this action for Greg. “You must be Kitty. I’m Greg, we spoke on the phone.”  
“Ah yes. And you must be the daddy in question?” She said turning to Rob.  
“Yep that’s me.” He smiled.  
“Well let’s get started then.” She took her seat and Rob followed suit. She removed a file from her handbag and began flicking through it as she spoke. “So I understand you didn’t know about Evan until after his mother passed?”  
“Uh, yes. Um, a friend, a friend who I’d not seen for years, found me and gave me the news.”  
“Must’ve come as quite a shock.” Rob let out a slight laugh.  
“Yeah, just a bit.”  
“Mr Sears…”  
“Greg, please.” Greg interjected politely.  
“Greg…” She corrected herself “….tells me you’ve been meeting regularly with Evan?”  
“Yeah.” Rob took a dep breath. “I won’t lie, when I found out about my son, I was terrified….and really confused. I didn’t know where to start. But the first time I met him…” He looked into Kitty’s eyes. “I just knew that he was meant to be with me.”  
“He’s a really great kid.” Kitty agreed. “My job is to make sure that wherever Evan ends up, it’s the best place for him to be, where he will be loved and cared for properly.” Robert nodded. “I can see that you clearly know what you’re doing and that this means a lot to you.” Rob continued to nod his heart racing in anticipation. “I met with Evan earlier on today as part of the process. I asked him some questions…” she smiled “…he thinks his daddy is the best daddy in the world.” Robert laughed and his heart burst with love for his son. “He also kept talking about how funny Aaron is?”  
“Aaron’s my fiancé. He came with us to the beach the other day. They loved each other.”  
“How does your fiancé feel about all this?”  
“He’s been great about the whole thing. So supportive. When he met Evan the other day…well, it just sealed the deal for me really.” He thought about that day. “Seeing them together…..I know that this will work for all of us.”  
“Good.” She ticked a couple of boxes on a sheet from her file (which Robert now saw was labelled ‘Joyce, Evan Robert’). “The next step is for us to arrange a date when I can meet with you and Evan together. I’ll need to see you interact etcetera.”  
“Okay.”  
“The closest date is in a couple of weeks’ time. Would that be okay?” Rob so desperately wanted to shout ‘no’ in her face. Everything just meant a longer time before he could get his son home.  
Instead he went with, “Sure. No problem,” deciding to take Greg’s earlier advice of striking while the iron’s hot.  
“Right.” She jotted the date down in her diary and then said quite nonchalantly, “It would be best if you didn’t see your son again until then.”  
“What?” Rob exclaimed in disbelief. Kitty looked at him, shocked at his reaction. “You can’t keep me from him. He’s my son. Mine. I’ve only just got him back. He’ll think I don’t care if I suddenly stop seeing him, stop speaking to him.”  
“You can still phone him as long as his carer is on the other end of the phone with him.”  
“What Dee?” Rob looked to Greg who nodded. Rob felt sick at the thought he wouldn’t even be able to ask his son if everything was alright in that house now because that woman would be peering over his shoulder. “Please. I need to see him.” Rob begged her.  
“I’m sorry this is just the way it has to be. Procedure says…”  
“Procedure!” Robert yelled rising from his chair. “I’m sick to death of bloody procedure. Say this here. Sign this there. Don’t do that in case it jeopardises your case.”  
“I’m very sorry.” Rob sank back down into his seat putting his head in his hands as tears threatened to break from his eyes. “I think you are a good man Robert. And a great father but I promise you this is the best way.” He lifted his head to look at her. “I will do my best to speed things along but this…..it just has to be this way.” She gathered her thing together and stood. “I’ll see you in a couple of weeks.” She went to walk away and then remembered something. “Oh, I almost forgot.” She rummaged in her handbag for something. “Here.” She said, presenting Rob with a piece of paper. On it was a drawing. A six-year-old’s drawing of the beach. In the top right hand corner, a bright yellow sun, below that a pile of rocks and in the centre a little boy, with blond hair. Either side of him, holding his hands, were two men…..one with blond hair……the other with brown. “He asked me to give it to you. Turn it over.” Rob did. There…..in green pencil…..‘I love you daddy’. A tear fell from Robert’s eye and Kitty left. Greg walked around his desk, placing a confident hand on Rob’s shoulder.  
“We’ll get him home Rob. I promise you we will.”


	15. Tomorrow

The days went by so slowly. Rob called his son each evening and every time Evan would ask if he was coming to see him and every time it broke Rob's heart to remind him that he wasn't allowed to just yet. Having Dee listening in the whole time made Rob very nervous as well.

Finally the date arrived. Rob came downstairs in a fluster, already late. "Everything will be fine Rob. You're a brilliant dad and she'll see that." Aaron reached for his fiancé and kissed him softly. "I love you. Have a good day. I'll see you this evening." Rob smiled, taking one final glance at his son's drawing that was now stuck to the fridge with a magnet, and then grabbed his keys and left through the back door.

He arrived at the cafe where he'd arranged to meet Kitty (Evan's case worker). She was going to pick Evan up and bring him. Rob couldn't wait. It felt like a lifetime since he'd seen the little boy that meant so much to him. He got an americano and chose a seat that faced out of the window so he could see anyone approaching.

After about ten minutes, he finally caught sight of Evan walking alongside, chatting to, Kitty. As she opened the door to let him into the cafe he caught sight of Rob, who was already on his feet. He ran towards him and threw himself into Rob's arms.   
"Daddy!" In one swift motion Robert swung him up into the air, embracing his son tightly and kissing his head.  
"Hey buddy." He held Evan there for a minute just feeling the moment, capturing the memory. Rob placed him back down on the ground but Evan kept a tight grip on his father's hand. "Nice to see you again Kitty." He said, shaking the woman's hand with his free one. She nodded at him. Rob turned back to Evan. "Hot chocolate?"  
"Yes please."  
"I'll get them." Kitty suggested politely.  
"Thank you." Rob replied. As she walked over to the counter, Rob sat back in his seat and lifted Evan onto his lap. "It's so good to see you mate. I've missed you."  
"I missed you too." Evan sighed. In moments like these he seemed so grown up. Rob smiled at him and brushed his son's hair from his eyes. "You need a hair cut my lad." Evan giggled.  
"Can I get my hair cut like yours?"  
"Sure. If that's what you want." Kitty returned with the drinks, carefully handing Evan his. "Blow on it buddy. It'll be hot." Evan did as Rob said. Kitty smiled at the pair.  
"So Evan," she spoke between sips "what's your favourite thing to do with your daddy?"  
"Go to the park." Evan answered without hesitation.  
"Is that what you'd like to do after your hot chocolate then?"  
"Yes please." He bounced on Rob's lap.  
"Steady on. You'll spill your drink."  
"Sorry." He smiled. Rob beamed back at him. "Daddy, I need the toilet." Rob looked to Kitty.  
"You take him." She nodded at him.  
"Right." He took Evan's mug from his hands and placed it on the table, then lifted the boy of his lap and took his hand. "Come on then."

After their drinks, they walked to a park just down the road. When they reached the gate Evan ran in, heading straight for the swings. "Careful Evan!" Rob called. "And remember the rule; don't go where I can't see you." Kitty took a seat on a bench and Robert joined her. "So, be honest with me, how's it going?" He questioned.  
"You two are very natural together."  
"I love him."  
"Well from what I've seen I'd say the feeling's mutual." Rob smiled at kitty. He actually quite liked her, obviously not because she had the authority to stop him seeing Evan, but because she was being so honest and reasonable. Suddenly Rob was shaken from his thoughts by a yell of pain from his son. He raced over to the swings where Evan was lying on the ground, crying, a bleeding graze on his knee. He pulled the little boy into his arms and stroked his hair.  
"It's okay buddy." Seeing his son in pain broke his heart. "Did you fall of the swing?" He felt Evan nod against his chest. "Can I see?" Rob pulled back and placed his hands either side of the graze. He rubbed his thumb at the side of it, trying to take the pain away. Evan's tears began to subside. "You're such a brave boy you know that?" Evan giggled. "There we go. That's what I like to see." Rob said, referring to his son's cheeky grin. He brushed the remaining tear from Evan's cheek. "You okay?" The little boy nodded. "Good lad." Kitty handed him a plaster that she must've found in the depths of her bulging handbag. Rob had forgotten she had been stood there witnessing this the whole time. "Thanks." He smiled up at her and received one in return. Gently, Robert stuck the plaster over Evan's graze, planting a soft kiss on it when he had finished. When he sat back again, Evan leant forward and hugged him, then he stood up and ran over to the climbing frame, like nothing had ever happened. Rob stood up, shrugging at Kitty "Kids eh. I wish adults had the ability to bounce back like that." He joked. They returned to their previous places on the bench, both with their eyes fixed to the little boy as he played.

The time for Kitty to take Evan back home came far too soon. Evan's face sunk in sadness at the prospect of having to be parted from his father once again.   
"I'll need to meet with the two of you again. I've got an opening tomorrow. Another appointment fell through." She explained. "If you're free?"  
"I'm always free for him. Where? What time?"   
"Eleven. Wherever you'd like." Rob knelt down to his son's height.  
"Where do you want to go tomorrow?"  
"The trains."  
"Oh. Yeah. Good idea." Still kneeling, Rob looked up,at Kitty to explain. "There's this steam train place he really wanted to go to. If that's okay?" She nodded. "I'll text you the address." He turned back to Evan. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?" He hugged his son. Eventually he had to pull away. Kitty took Evan's hand.  
"Bye daddy."  
"Bye bud." Kitty and Evan started to walk off down the pavement. Rob watched them go. Evan turned and waved. Robert waved back making his son smile brightly. Only two meals, one night, eighteen hours and they'd be back together again. Together. Where they should always be.


	16. A Bit Of A Hypocrite

Rob lay in bed. Unable to sleep. Thoughts of Evan dancing in his mind, keeping him awake. “Are you still awake?” Aaron whispered. Rob hadn’t even noticed his fiancé was also awake he had been so lost in his thoughts.  
“Yeah.” Rob replied, keeping his voice soft in the dark.  
“Evan?”  
“Yeah.” He sighed. “I can’t stop thinking about him.”  
“You said it went well today though?”  
“It did. I think Kitty saw all the right things. It still doesn’t change the fact he’s not here though does it?”  
“No.” Aaron said sadly. He rolled onto his side so his bent arm was supporting his head as he looked lovingly at Rob. Robert tuned to meet his fiancé’s eyes.  
“Are you really okay with all this Aaron?”  
“How do you mean?”  
“Well, me, bringing a kid into our lives. Because that’s just it, it’s not only my life anymore, it’s ours.”  
“Rob I’d be a bit of a hypocrite if I said I wasn’t alright with it.” Rob looked confused. “Liv.” Aaron explained. “When she came into my life we were barely back together. Okay, to start with things were difficult between you two, but you still accepted that she was a part of me and we needed to be with each other.”  
“I guess.” Aaron smiled at him and ran a hand down his fiancé’s bare arm. Then he leaned in and kissed him deeply. Rob turned onto his side, never parting lips with Aaron. He broke away after a moment, saying, “Thank you.” Aaron ran a hand through Rob’s hair and shrugged.  
“For what?” Robert smiled.  
“Everything.” And with that he leaned in to kiss Aaron again. As much as he wanted time to speed until morning when he could see Evan again, he also wanted this moment, here, with Aaron, to last forever.


	17. Trains

Robert waited by the gate, glancing at his watch far too often. Patience had never been one of his strong points, especially when it came to waiting for his son. He looked up from his watch for the millionth time and saw Evan racing towards him, Kitty trailing behind, doing her best to keep up. "Hiya!" Rob called to his son, who reached him, giving him a huge hug 'round the waist. Rob rubbed a hand on his back. He smiled at Kitty in greeting.  
"Sorry we're a bit late. The bus took its time." She explained.  
"Bus?" He questioned.  
"Yes daddy." Evan piped up. "We sang the wheels on the bus all of the way."  
"Did you?" Rob looked at Kitty with a look of surprise.  
"Some of us sung all the way." She corrected through a laugh. Rob laughed too.  
"Piggyback daddy!" Evan demanded. Rob lifted the six-year-old onto his back keeping hold of his arms so he didn't fall. The three of them headed for the bloke in the booth at the gate taking tickets.

Evan was in wonder at all the trains. They decided to get on one straight away. The little boy took a seat by the window and sat on his knees so he could see out properly. Rob sat next to him with Kitty opposite.  
"Thanks for putting up with this for him." Rob said to Kitty as Evan was engrossed in opening and closing the window over and over agin waiting for the train to set off.  
"No problem. It's my job. Anyway you're putting up with it."  
"Yeah but I'm his dad, it's different."  
"Oh go on admit it, you love the trains just as much as he does." She jested. Rob laughed.  
"Yeah maybe."

The train sped through the countryside and Evan loved every second of it.   
"Daddy look there's some horsies." He pointed enthusiastically.  
"Oh yeah." Evan looked completely awestruck as they entered a tunnel. It went completely dark and when they emerged in daylight the little boy was pulling a silly face at Robert. "Oi you!" He exclaimed, tickling his son until he collapsed onto him in laughter.

At the station they got off and headed for the ice cream stand. Evan went for an orange ice lolly whilst the adults both had ninety-nines. They sat on one of the picnic tables to eat them. Evan gave his best grumpy face and looked at his father. "What?" Rob asked.  
"I want that one." He said pointing at Robert's ice cream.  
"But you asked for that one buddy"  
"But I don't want this one." Kitty looked intrigued to see how Rob would handle the situation.  
"You asked for that one Evan. Just eat it please." He reasoned with his son.  
"No!" The boy yelled, throwing the ice lolly to the ground. Rob was genuinely shocked. He'd never seen his son behave like this. He knew, however, that if he was going to be a proper father he'd have to take the rough with the smooth.  
"That's very naughty Evan. Come here." He stood, taking his son's hand in his and leading him across the grass a little way and sitting him down. "You can stay here until you calm down and then you can come and apologise." He walked back over to Kitty, sitting down on the bench after putting the discarded ice lolly in the bin.  
"Nicely done." She congratulated him.  
"Really? I had absolutely no idea what to do."  
"Well what you did worked and that's all that matters."

Ten minutes later Evan cautiously approached Rob at the bench.  
"I'm really sorry."  
"Okay. Thank you for apologising. Can I have a hug?" Evan smiled and climbed onto Rob's lap to embrace him. Robert realised he could really do this. Somehow, miraculously, he kind of, by instinct, knew how to be a dad.

At five Kitty told Rob that they needed to leave. "I can give you a lift back if you'd like. Save you taking the bus."  
"If you don't mind that'd be great. Just take us back to Dee's. I can get a train home for there."  
"Sure." They walked to his car. Father and son, hand in hand the whole way. Rob put Evan in the car seat in the back with the toy train he'd just bought him in the gift shop. 

They drove the whole way back in almost total silence, the only noise was the occasional train sound effect from Evan as he played making Rob smile. When they pulled up outside the house, Rob walked 'round to Evan's door and helped him out. He was just about to take his son's hand and walk him to the front door when Evan suddenly started to cry. Rob knelt down to his level. "Oh. Buddy. What is it?"  
"I don't want you to go daddy. Please don't leave." Rob looked up at Kitty, who had got out of the car, with sadness in his eyes, then back to his son. He rubbed his hands up and down his Evan's arms.   
"It won't be long 'til I see you. Maybe next time I'll bring Aaron again. Wouldn't that be good?" Evan nodded, still crying. "Please don't cry. I'll call you tomorrow I promise." He felt like it was finally the moment to exchange these words aloud (and not when Evan was too fast asleep to hear them). "I love you son."  
"I love you too daddy." Evan spluttered out, trying to control his tears. Rob's heart filled with pride and love.  
"Come here." He pulled his son into a tight hug. "I promise you I am trying my best so that you can come live with me. I want that so badly, you know that don't you?" He felt Evan nod. "I've got to go buddy. Come on let's get you inside."

He returned to the car a few minutes later, after seeing Evan thought the door, tears welling in his eyes as they did every time he was forced to leave his son behind.  
"Robert. I want to grant you custody." It came so out of nowhere that Rob struggled to believe his ears. "You are meant to be Evan's father. This doesn't mean that things are totally finished. The paperwork still needs to be signed by the right people and you'll still need to be visited by social workers for a while after he comes to live with you. But I guess what I'm saying is, I give my seal of approval. Robert wanted to jump for joy, instead he threw himself at Kitty, hugging her.  
"Thank you. Thank you so much."  
"I'll be in touch." She said pulling back, a smile on her face. And with that she turned and headed off down the pavement. Rob grabbed the back of his head with his hands and looked up at the sky. It was going to be a beautiful sunset, he just knew it.


	18. Congratulations

A notification pinged on Rob's laptop. The notification that the signalled a new email. He walked over to the table and sat down, repositioning the laptop in front of him and opening the email. It read - 'Just had news from the people in charge of Evan's case. They need to come and see where he will be living when he moves in with you and there'll be a formal meeting to sign the papers but other than that he's all yours. Congratulations, Greg.' Rob breathed a sigh of relief. He'd been awaiting such an email. It was days since his last meeting with Evan and Kitty and he was beginning to believe she'd changed her mind on signing off on the case. Aaron walked up behind his fiancé, sensing his joy. "Good news?"  
"The best." Then it hit Robert - 'see where he will be living'. "Oh no."  
"What?" Rob stood to face Aaron.  
"Well the social workers will never let Evan move in here. It's a pub and it's already far beyond its capacity of residents." Aaron saw what he meant. "I hadn't even thought that far ahead. I was so focused on getting him that it didn't even occur. Mill will never be ready in time."  
"Yes it will." Aaron stated confidently. Rob looked confused. Okay they had managed to get the place water tight and had done all the structural work but the Mill was still nowhere near liveable. "We'll spend every day working on it. I'm sure I can rope some of the Dingles into helping as well."  
"Do you really think we can do it?"  
"Nobody will keep Robert Sugden from his son. We can do this Rob. Trust me."

An hour later, Aaron had congregated all the Dingles (and the odd Sugden and Barton too) in the Woolpack. He and Robert stood together as he banged his fist down on a table to get everyone's attention. "Right. So as most of you probably know by now, Rob has a son. An amazing six-year-old little boy who won't be allowed to come to live with us unless we can prove we have a safe, stable environment for him. This place..." he gestured to the pub with his hands, "doesn't exactly count. We need your help to get Mill finished."  
"How long have we got?" Zak questioned loudly from the back of the crowd.  
"There's a social worker coming here in less than two weeks - twelve days to be exact." He looked around at everyone making faces of uncertainty. "If we work together we can do this. Please. Evan's already been kept from Robert for so long. As it stands, Rob still can't even go and see him."  
"Well I'm in." Adam stated.  
"Yeah and me." Sam joined. Then everyone started saying they would be more than happy to help, offering their services in any way possible, from painting and plastering to shopping for furniture and moving their stuff in. Aaron turned to his fiancé.  
"See. Nothing to worry about. We'll have it done in no time." Rob nodded, a smile on his face, and then turned back to their friends and family.  
"Thank you so much. My son is no concern of yours, I know that, so thank you so very much."  
"What are talking about?" Chas piped up. "You're amongst Dingles. We look out for our own." For the first time in years, and not just with Aaron, Rob felt he really belonged. The rest of the Dingles nodded in agreement with Chas. Vic broke through the mass of people and embraced her brother.  
"I'm so proud of you Rob. So proud."

They'd stayed for drinks in the pub and then excused themselves. Aaron went to join Rob sat on the sofa.  
"I know all this is just more time you're apart from him but we're so close now." Rob's laptop sounded with another email. He went straight over to it, Aaron staying seated.  
"Yes!" He exclaimed.  
"What?"  
"I can go see him. I'll be back this evening." He kissed Aaron and then rushed out through the back door, grabbing a jacket as he went. Aaron smiled after him.


	19. Football

Rob arrived at Greg's office, excitement building.   
"You were quick." The solicitor jested. Rob took a seat opposite him. "Okay. So you just need to sign this piece of paper and you can meet with Evan as much as you like."  
"Alone. I mean, we don't have to have Kitty or Dee there or something."  
"Nope. You can have him all to yourself. In fact he can even stay the night with you once or twice if you like, as long as you make all the necessary arrangements."  
"That's amazing Greg. Thank you so much."  
"You're very welcome." He slid the piece of paper across the desk to Robert, who picked up a pen and signed as quick as his hand would let him.  
"So I can go see him today? After school obviously."  
"Yes." Rob couldn't believe it. He was so happy. He stood from his chair and walked 'round to Greg, who was also standing, and hugged him.   
"Thank you." He pulled back and left the office.

He got in his car and headed straight for Dee's house. She answered the door much quicker than normal. "Hi. I'd like to pick Evan up from school this afternoon." He handed her the piece of paper that showed he had permission to be seeing his son. She looked at it. "I'll have him back by seven." He went to walk away but turned back, taking the paper back off her. "Oh and by the way, it won't be long now until I have him home and out of this hell so..." he paused, giving Dee a deep stare "...I'll see you later." With that he was gone.

He had a couple of hours to kill before he could pick Evan up so he decide to go and see Nick. It was a Thursday and Rob knew Nick didn't work Thursdays. He arrived at his house and went up to the door and knocked. Nick opened the door and smiled when he saw who was on the other side.  
"Hello mate. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He said, placing a hand on Rob's shoulder.   
"I got my visiting rights today. I'm picking Evan up from school later. I just wanted you to know how grateful I am Nick."  
"He's your son Rob. I would never have kept that from you, not after I knew." He gestured for Robert to follow him into the house. Nick put the kettle on and they both took a seat in the living room. "So what are you gonna do with him later?"  
"Don't know. Go to the park, get something to eat, maybe catch a movie." Nick nodded.   
"So when does he get to come live with you then?"  
"The social workers are coming to check things out in a couple of weeks time so, if everything goes well, after that."  
"I'm really pleased for you mate. I've been going to see him as much as I could lately with you not being able to and that."  
"Yeah. Thanks for that mate. I appreciate it."  
"He didn't stop talking about you. He told me about the trains." Robert laughed.  
"What do you normally do with him when you spend time together?"  
"Same as you really - take him to the park. He likes it on Saturday when he can watch the football games going on. I wish I could play some footy with him actually but you know how useless I am. I've got two left feet!"

They laughed and talked for a long time until Rob had to leave. "You know where the school is don't you?" Nick questioned.  
"Yes. He points it out to me every time we drive past."  
"Okay then." He showed Rob to the door. "I'll come by yours at some point. Help you with some painting or something."  
"Yeah that'd be great thanks." Rob shook his friend's hand. "Bye then."  
"Bye."

For the first time, Robert waited at the school gate for his son. He got some confused looks from the other parents, obviously wondering who he was. Suddenly he heard the sound of lots of little kids running out of the school doors towards the freedom of their parent's arms. Evan was one of the first out. He could see his son looking around for Dee as he ran toward the gate.   
"Evan!" Rob called. His heart burst with happiness when he saw his son's face light up at seeing him. Evan ran faster.  
"Daddy!" He exclaimed, leaping into his father's arms. Rob hugged him closer than he ever had done before. He saw the other adults around him smile in recognition. Evan leant back, taking his father's face between his two hands. He beamed at Rob. "I missed you."  
"I missed you too buddy." He kissed his son's head and carefully placed him back down on the ground and the knelt in front of him. "Park?"  
"Yes please." Rob swung Evan's little backpack up onto his shoulder and took hand, leading him down the pavement.

"Where are we going daddy? This isn't the way to the park."  
"We've got to go somewhere else first." Rob stopped the car in a car park in the town centre and got Evan out. He took his hand and lead him down the high street to a sports shop. Inside Rob found a wall covered in footballs on stands. He turned to his son. "Nick said you wanted to learn football so...."  
"Can I really get a proper football?"  
"Yep." He lifted Evan up so he could see properly. "Which one?" Evan looked at them all thoughtfully and then pointed one that was bright green with black patches on it. "This one?" Evan nodded. Rob put him down, retrieved the football and headed for the tills, Evan following closely behind, smiling brightly.

"So." Rob put the football down on the grass. "When you shoot..." Evan looked confused. "When you kick the ball into the goal..." he explained "you use your toes. Like this." He demonstrated, booting the ball past his son across the field. He went to collect it. "But when you pass to someone else on your team, you use the side of your foot." He gently kicked the ball to Evan, who stopped it by resting his foot down on it. "See you're a pro already." Evan giggled. "Pass it back to me." Evan did, carefully positioning his foot as Rob has showed him.   
"I did it!" The little boy exclaimed excitedly.  
"Yeah you did!" 

They played for a long time and the light started to fade a bit. Robert scored in their makeshift goal and then did a mock lap of victory, throwing his arms around in the air and circling his son making him laugh uncontrollably. Rob ran to Evan and gently tackled him to the floor, tickling him. He stopped, looking down on Evan, whose laughs began to calm. "You're funny my lad."  
"No you are!" Evan giggled. Rob sunk down onto his back beside his son on the grass.  
"It's Friday tomorrow. How about I pick you up after school again and then you can come and see Aaron? In fact I was thinking maybe you could sleep over. What do you think?" Evan turned his head to his father, excitement in his eyes.  
"Can I really?"  
"Yep."  
"And I can meet Liv and Chas and Victoria?" Rob had always made an effort to include the new parts of Evan's family in conversation so he'd get used to the idea of them.  
"Yes. You can meet anyone you want to." Robert found Evan's hand beside him and gave it a squeeze. He was surprised when the boy squeezed back. It made him smile.

"I'll pick you up from school tomorrow."  
"Okay." Evan said sadly, stood in the doorway of Dee's house.   
"Come on Evan let's get you something to eat." She tried to drag the little boy away from the door.  
Rob gave her a stern look, saying, "We already ate." Dee glared at him.  
"Straight to bed then." She stated pointedly.  
"Can't you put me to bed?" Evan pleaded with his father. Robert looked up at Dee, who sighed and turned, walking off into the house. He took that as permission to enter, taking his son's hand, closing the front door behind them and leading him up the stairs. 

In Evan's room, Robert helped his son into his pyjamas and followed him to the bathroom. Evan yawned as he brushed his teeth, then crawled into bed and Rob read him a chapter of the latest Famous Five he was reading. When he finished, he replaced the bookmark and put the book back on the bedside table.   
"Right buddy, time to go to sleep." Evan shuffled down the bed until he was properly under the covers. Rob leaned down and kissed him on his forehead. "Night night."  
"Night daddy." Robert smiled, circling his thumb on Evan's cheek before standing and heading for the door. "I love you daddy." That would never get old, Rob thought.  
"I love you too buddy. I'll see you tomorrow." He flicked the light switch off and headed down the stairs.

Dee met him by the door.   
"I'm sorry." She said softly. "I never meant to frighten him when I shouted. He can be difficult sometimes...." She tried to explain herself.   
Rob wasn't sure what to think so he just replied with, "I'll pick him up from school tomorrow. He's going to stay overnight so I'd appreciate it if you'd pack some stuff in his bag for him." She nodded and received one in return. He opened the front door and left. Apart from the whole ice lolly incident he'd never known Evan to be 'difficult' at all. Anyway she had no right to label his son anything. It wouldn't be long now until Evan would be leaving here for good. And they'd never have to look back again.


	20. Just For One Night

At the school gate, Rob waited impatiently for Evan. "Excuse me. You're Evan's dad aren't you?" A woman next to him asked. She was one of the mothers collecting their children yesterday. Rob smiled at her.  
"Yeah I am."  
"Do you work away or something it's just I've never seen you here before? Sorry I don't mean to pry." Robert smirked.  
"No it's fine. I only just found out about Evan." She looked confused. "The woman who usually picks him up is his carer. His mum died recently. She never told me I had a son."  
"Wow. That must've been a shock."  
"Exactly what most people say."  
"I just assumed he was being picked up by a childminder. I heard about his mum. I'm very sorry."  
"Well he's a great kid. He's bouncing back well."  
"I saw you two together yesterday. You seem like a great dad."  
"Thank you. Sometimes I have no idea what I'm doing but I'm learning."  
"I'm Quinn's mum."  
"Ah yes. Quinn went to Evan's birthday party didn't he?"  
"Yeah. That's right. I think our two get on quite well actually maybe we should arrange a play date at some point."  
"Yeah great." Rob arranging his first play date for Evan. This was all so strange at times. He wouldn't change it for the world though.

Quinn's mum (whose name was in fact Nancy) and Rob had just finished exchanging phone numbers when the children came rushing out of the school. Evan ran straight to Robert and excitedly flapped a piece of paper in his face.  
"I drew this for you daddy!" Rob took the drawing from his son. It was of the two of them playing football with the green and black ball. Robert smiled and looked down at Evan.  
"Piggyback?" Evan jumped up and down so Rob helped him up onto his back. Nancy waved as Rob walked past her and he smiled back as they headed of down the pavement.

Evan didn't stop talking the whole way to Emmerdale, telling his father about school and his friends and asking question after question about who he was going to meet and what they were going to do. Robert was happy that his son was so excited but in a way it just him more nervous. He didn't want to disappoint him.

They pulled up at the back of the Woolpack.   
"Are we here?"  
"Yep." Robert got out of the car and helped Evan out. He grabbed his son's bag and took his hand. Rob decided to go through the back as it might be a more gentle introduction to these new surroundings than heading straight into the pub. Aaron jumped up from where he'd been sat at the table on seeing the pair walk in.  
"Aaron!" Evan ran into Aaron's arms. They hugged.   
"It's good to see you again mate. Would you like something to drink?" Evan nodded. "Let me guess. Hot chocolate?" Evan beamed at him. Aaron went to switch the kettle on.  
"Hey Evan, why don't you show Aaron your drawing?" Evan rummaged through his bag, finding the piece of paper and handing it to Aaron.   
"It's me and daddy playing football. We brought the football with us so we can play again later." He turned to Rob. "Can we play today?"  
"Maybe tomorrow eh." Robert ruffled his hand in Evan's hair who giggled. As Aaron smiled at the pair, Chas walked in. Her face lit up as she saw the little boy.  
"Hello." She greeted. "You must be Evan." Evan looked unsure of himself and looked up at his father who nodded at him in encouragement.   
"Hello." He replied cautiously.  
"I'm Chas. Aaron's mummy." Aaron cringed at the use of the term 'Aaron's mummy'. "It's very nice to meet you Evan."  
"Would you like to see my drawing?" Evan relaxed a little.  
"Yes I would like that a lot." Robert's heart swelled at the exchange. He was so proud of his little boy.

It was obvious that Chas was finding it strange seeing Rob in this new light. It was like he'd been living a secret other life only it was secret and not a 'other' life anymore. Evan coloured in his colouring book on the floor as they all drunk their drinks. Very few words were passed between the adults. They spent the whole time watching the six-year-old in awe. Evan got up for the floor and walked to Rob who was sat on the sofa. He tried to climb up onto Robert's lap so Rob helped him up. Chas smiled brightly at the sight.

"Daddy I'm hungry."  
"Okay. Well how about we go through to the pub and get something to eat in there?" Evan nodded enthusiastically before sliding down of his father's lap. Chas led them through and they all sat down in a booth. Victoria came out of the kitchen and, catching sight of the nephew she'd never met, she rushed over to them.  
"Rob, why didn't you tell me you had him here?" Not waiting for an answer she continued. "Hello Evan. I'm your Aunty Vic."  
"Hello. Are you my daddy's sister?"  
"Yes that's right." Vic looked impatiently at Robert. "Well move up then." Rob complied and Vic squeezed in beside her brother.

Evan talked and talked about the beach, the trains and football. Rob had to keep reminding his son to eat. He mouthed to Aaron 'where's Liv?'. Aaron mouthed back 'Gabby's for the night' in reply. Vic suggested they all have a picnic at the park tomorrow. Robert pointed out that it would most likely rain and that they should just eat first but Vic just gave him a glare so he agreed.  
"Would you like to go and watch a movie before bed buddy?" Robert asked Evan when they'd finished eating.  
"Yes please. Will you watch too Aaron?"  
"Of course I will mate. 'Never miss out on popcorn' that's my motto." Rob laughed at him.  
"Can we really have popcorn?"  
"Yep." Then he muttered under his breath, "Although your mum would be spinning in her grave if she knew." Aaron gave him a questioning look. "Megan was always a bit of a health fanatic." He explained and Aaron nodded in understanding. Rob led Evan into the back, a hand on each shoulder.

They decided on Ice Age 3 which Aaron had borrowed off Arthur. Rob got Evan into his pyjamas so he watch more comfortably and then he, Evan and Aaron curled up on the sofa together under a blanket, a bowl of popcorn propped between them. Robert and Evan giggled at the same parts which Aaron found incredibly cute. The little boy fell asleep on his father about twenty minutes from the end of the film. Aaron pulled the blanket back releasing them and Rob smiled gratefully at him. Robert scooped the little boy up in his arms and carried him upstairs to the bathroom where he balanced him on his knee as he brushed Evan's teeth gently. He carried him into Liv's bedroom which was vacant for the night. Rob smiled as he saw Aaron had swapped the sheets for the dinosaur ones that Rob had bought for his son in preparation for having him home. He laid Evan down and pulled the covers over him before sitting down on the edge of the bed. Robert sat there watching the little boy sleep, stroking a hand through his hair. "I love you." He whispered and then turned to see Aaron stood in the doorway.  
"Sorry." His fiancé spoke carefully so as not to wake Evan. "I couldn't resist." Rob smiled at him and held out a hand. Aaron walked to him, intertwining his fingers with Rob's. The pair looked to Evan. "He really is beautiful Rob."  
"It's so amazing to have him here. Even if it is just for one night." He squeezed Aaron's hand and then let go, leaning down to kiss his son on the forehead. "Night buddy." He spoke ever so softly. Rob stood, took Aaron's hand again and led him from the room, pulling the door to behind them.


	21. It's Okay

Robert awoke with a start at the sound of his son screaming. His heart pounded as he raced to Liv's room, finding Evan sitting bolt upright in bed. His face was bright red, tears streaming down his cheeks. Rob rushed to his son's side, embracing him tightly, rocking him back and forth. "It's okay buddy. It's okay, daddy's here now." Evan's sobs made Rob's heart break. "What is it? Did you have a nightmare?"  
"I want my mummy. Mummy!" Evan cried. Rob didn't know what to do.  
"It's okay. I know you miss her. It's okay to be sad." The little boy still spluttered with tears. Suddenly something kicked in and Robert started to do something he'd never done by choice in his entire life. He started to sing. "Sometimes in our lives we all have pain, we all have sorrow, but if we are wise, we know that there's always tomorrow." Rob knew it had been one of Megan's favourites.  
As he reached the chorus, Evan joined in between sobs, "Lean on me, when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on, for it won't be long, 'til I'm gonna need, somebody to lean on." It didn't surprise Rob that Evan knew it. "Mummy used to sing that."  
"Yeah I know." Evan's crying had almost entirely subsided. Rob pulled back, using his thumbs to lightly brush the tears from his son's eyes. "You okay?" Evan nodded sadly. "I love you."  
"I love you too daddy."  
"Come on let's get you back into bed." Evan shuffled back down under the covers. "Would you like me to stay with you?" His son nodded and moved right over on the bed allowing Rob to climb in next to him. He pulled the cover right up over them and rested an arm over Evan who was lying on his side facing away from him. Rob kissed the back of Evan's head and rubbed his back, soothing him into sleep.


	22. As A Family

Robert woke up to giggling downstairs. He rubbed his eyes and followed the sounds to the kitchen where Evan was sat eating a bowl of cereal and laughing loudly at Aaron who was swinging a tea towel around, dancing to ABBA on the radio. Rob burst out laughing, Aaron suddenly looked embarrassed on noticing his fiancé. "Don't stop on my account." They smiled at each other. "Morning buddy." He walked over to his son and kissed him on the head. "What are you having for breakfast?"  
"Pancakes. Aaron made them."  
"Did he? I didn't know Aaron even knew how to hold a pan." He joked.  
"Yeah, very funny." Aaron walked to Rob and kissed him.  
"Morning Robert. Pancakes?"  
"Yes please." Rob went and sat down next to Evan, pouring himself some juice.  
"I'm back!" Liv yelled from the front door.  
"Hi!" Aaron and Robert chorused back. She entered the room and Evan smiled at her.  
"Hi Evan. Alright?" It was like she knew him. Maybe she was nervous and didn't want to show it. Whatever it was, Rob was happy she was making an effort. "I'm Liv."  
"Would you like a pancake Liv?" Evan asked sweetly.  
"What, Aaron's cooking? Are you sure you're okay?" She walked to her brother and jabbed him in the side.  
"Oi!" Evan giggled at the pair.  
"I like it here daddy."  
"Do you?" His son nodded. "That's great."

At midday they all headed for the park. Vic had made the picnic factoring in everything her nephew had told her he liked the previous night. She handed Evan a cheese and tomato sandwich.  
"Thank you." He said politely.  
"You're very welcome." She turned to Rob. "See someone appreciates a good picnic."  
Robert smiled and hugged his sister, "Thank you, Vic. It's great."

Liv was pushing on the swings as the adults watched on from a distance.  
"He's an amazing little boy Rob." Chas stated.  
"So everyone says."  
"I can't believe I've got a nephew." Vic piped up.  
"I can believe I've got a son."  
"He's so...." Chas struggled for the word.  
"What?" Rob urged.  
"....polite."   
"You sound surprised."   
"Well he is your son."  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Rob asked.  
"Oh come on you two. Now really isn't the time." Aaron defused. Although Robert and Chas now got along for the most part, they still had their moments.  
"I'm just saying he's a nice lad." She explained.  
"Well we love him don't we?" Aaron directed at his fiancé. Rob smiled back at him and them his face changed at the realisation of what Aaron had just said.  
"Did you just say 'we love him'?" Aaron nodded. "You've never said that before." Aaron shrugged a smile on his face. Rob leaned in close. "I love you." Aaron kissed him.  
"Uhhum!" Chas broke the moment. They all turned to look at Liv and Evan. Robert squeezed Aaron's hand. They were a family. Finally. A proper family.

Evan came running over to them. "Daddy can I have the football please?"  
"Oh I think I must've left it back at the pub. Liv!" He called. "Can you run over to the Woolpack and grab Evan's football. It's by the door." She raised her eye brows at him. "Please." He begged.  
"Fine." She stomped off at a very slow pace.  
"Hello!" Diane called as she entered the park. "Vic told me to join you. I hope you don't mind."  
"Not at all." Rob replied standing holding onto Evan's shoulders. "Evan, meet your nanny Diane." She smiled at the little boy, crouching down to his level. Evan suddenly leaned in and hugged her.  
"Hello." He said, pulling back.   
"Hello pet. It's nice to meet you." Evan beamed at her and then turned to look up at Rob.   
"Can you push me on the swing now daddy?"  
"Sure I can. Come on then monkey." He tickled his son who giggled and then ran off towards the swings. Rob chased him calling, "I'm coming to get you!" Diane moved over to Vic.  
"This is so strange. Brilliant. But strange. I never knew Rob could be like this." She stated.  
"None of us did." Chas chopped in.   
"Aaron!" Evan shouted from the swings. "Come swing!" Aaron smiled widely and ran to him.  
"They look like proper dads don't they?" Vic said.  
"Yep." The others agreed. And they really did. The three of them. Laughing. Playing. Being happy as a family.


	23. His Other Daddy

Vic's picnic had actually been a great success. They played at the park until late afternoon. Liv and Evan got on like a house on fire which made Aaron and Robert so happy. The adults all sat together on the grass chatting about anything and everything. It turned out Liv wasn't at all bad at football so that gave her and Evan something else in common and kept them out of the way for a while. 

Evan launched himself onto his father's lap. Rob groaned at the impact. "Careful buddy."  
"Sorry." He pulled himself up to sit on Rob's legs properly. "Daddy, I hurt my hand."  
"Show me." Robert took his son's hand in his and turned it over so it was palm up. Evan had a cut across the width of his hand. "How did you do that?"  
"I fell over."  
"You were very brave not crying. We better go get this cleaned up."  
"We should probably be getting back anyway." Aaron said, looking to his phone for the time. "I'll get the stuff and meet you back over there." Rob nodded and picked Evan up, holding him against his hip.  
"It was nice to meet you Evan." Diane waved.  
"Yeah we'll see you soon mate." Vic added.  
"Bye bye." Evan mumbled as he looked down at hi injured hand which was bleeding more now. Robert mouthed 'bye' and then headed for the Woolpack, Evan still in his arms.

He sat his son on the kitchen side and ran his little hand under the cold tap to ash it off. "Ouch, ouch daddy!" He exclaimed.  
"Sorry bud." Robert finished, turned the tap off and reached for a kitchen towel. He lightly dappled the water away from the cut. Rob put his hand on the back of his son's head and kissed his hair softly. He looked in one of the draws where he knew some plasters were kept. Luckily the cut wasn't too deep so he just put the plaster on it and stroked a thumb on Evan's cheek. "There. All done." Evan looked terribly sad.  
"Do I have to go back now daddy?" Rob nodded slowly. "I don't want to. I want to stay here with you."  
"I know mate. In a couple of weeks you can come and live here but just for now you have to stay with Dee." He hugged Evan. "I was so proud of you today. You did so good meeting all those new people." Rob ruffled a hand through his son's hair.  
"Can I ask a question?"  
"Yeah of course you can buddy."  
"When I come to live here.....will Aaron be my daddy too?" Rob was surprised at the question.  
"Would you like him to be?" Evan shrugged. "He can be whatever you want him to be Evan. You don't have to do anything you don't want to okay?" The little boy nodded. "Let's go pack up your things. The we need to go." He lifted Evan down off the side and took his good hand to lead him upstairs.

In bed that night, Rob looked to Aaron. "He asked me today if you were gonna be his daddy too." Aaron turned so they were face to face.  
"What he asked that?" Rob nodded. "Wow."  
"What do you think?"  
"You know what I think Rob. If he wants me to be then I'd be so happy to be his other daddy." They beamed at each other in the dim light. "Rob?"  
"Yeah."  
"We have a son." Robert laughed softly. He took a hand and placed it on Aaron's face, then leant in and kissed him. "A son who is coming to live with us in a matter of days and you still haven't arranged a new school for."  
"Yeah alright. You don't need to start proving your worth as the better daddy just yet." They laughed and kissed again. Rob pulled back. "God you’re so competitive." He pulled his fiancé into his arms, Aaron resting his head on Rob's chest.  
"I love you." Aaron whispered.  
"I love you too.......daddy."


	24. Surprises

Any time Rob wasn't with his son he would spend with his friends and family doing up Mill. Things were progressing well and it looked like they would actually have it ready in time for the social workers. They had five days left and the kitchen and bathrooms were finished, most of the rooms had been painted and furniture was steadily being moved in. Rob had spent the most time planning Evan's room. He had asked Evan what colour walls he wanted and had taken him to pick out his new bed. Everything was coming together.

Robert was sitting on the floor of the bare living room surrounded by pieces of wood in varying shapes and sizes when Aaron walked in carrying a box of their stuff. He put the box down and walked over to his fiancé. "What are you building now? I swear our house is gonna be a shrine to IKEA." They laughed.  
"It's a coffee table....or it will be. I think I'm missing the instructions though 'cause I can't find them anywhere."  
"Uh...mate." Aaron smirked pointing down at the white sheet of instructions that poked out from under Rob's bum.  
"Ah." Rob retrieved them and tried to flatten them out.  
"When are you going to pick Evan up? He's staying tonight isn't he?"  
"Yep. I'm picking him up from school so we'll be back in time for tea."  
"Okay." Aaron leaned down and kissed him. "I thought I'd nip into town to get some plates, bowls, pans, knives, forks etcetera for this place. Mums cooking tonight."  
"Yeah sounds good. I'll see you later then."

"Daddy, why do people die?" Evan asked the question completely out of nowhere and it took Rob by surprise. They were on the drive back home and the conversation for the past ten miles had been that of who had beaten who in the class colouring competition. How a six-year-old could suddenly change the subject never ceased to amaze Robert.  
"Well that's a big question buddy. Some people die because they are old and their body doesn't work properly anymore. Some people get really ill and the doctors can't make them better. Sometimes something happens to someone and they get hurt and they can't be fixed."  
"Like mummy?"  
"Yes buddy. Like mummy."  
"But why do Quinn and Tommy and George all get to keep their mummies and I don't?"  
"I don't know sweetie. Sometimes it just happens that way." Rob wanted to give his son the answer he really did but that was one question that was just too complicated even for him. "I didn't get to keep my mummy either."  
"Yes you did. Nanny Diane."  
"She's my step-mum. She married my dad after my real mum died." There was silence for a moment while Evan was obviously thinking.  
"So when you marry Aaron he'll be my step-daddy?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay."

"Eat your dinner please Evan."  
"I'm not hungry." The little boy folded his arms as he sat at the table.  
"Chas has cooked us some lovely dinner and you need to eat or you'll be hungry later."  
"No I won't." Evan sulked. Robert put his cutlery down in frustration.  
"I'm not giving you anything else Evan. Eat your dinner please." He repeated.  
"No!"  
"Evan."  
"No!"  
"Right. Come on." Rob stood up, lifting his son out of his seat and carrying him out of the room.  
"Wow." Chas whispered to Aaron. "I've never seen him behave like that."  
"Yeah he's the cutest kid most of the time but he can be a right terror when he wants to be." Aaron replied. "Still easier to handle than Liv though."  
"Oi!" His sister exclaimed from across the table. Rob came back into the room.  
"I hope you don't mind Chas, I've commandeered the bottom step of your stairs as a time-out step."  
"Not at all love. You dealt with that well." She congratulated.  
"Yeah I always surprise myself. He doesn't give me much practise though luckily."  
"Daddy!" Evan called from the other side of the door.  
"Hold strong love." Chas said.  
"Yep."  
"Daddy!" Evan yelled again. Rob could hear he was upset.  
"It is really hard though." Aaron grabbed his fiancé's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Evan eventually calmed down and apologised to Chas however he still refused to eat his dinner. Aaron suggested they rake him over to see Mill which they all agreed was a good idea. On their way there, Robert reminded his son several times that this was by no means what it would look like when they moved in there; boxes strewn across the floor, half constructed flat-pack furniture in every room and people wandering in all the time to help out. Rob was worried he would be disappointed. They stepped inside and Evan's face lit up.  
"This is our house!" He exclaimed excitedly.  
"Yep." Rob smiled down at his son.  
"Cool!" Evan began running around everywhere, exploring. Aaron turned, grabbing his fiancé 'round the waist.  
"See. You shouldn't have been so worried." He spoke softly. Rob smiled and kissed him.  
"This is really happening isn't it?"  
"Mmm." Aaron grinned.  
"Where's my bedroom?" Evan asked, skipping back to them.  
"Upstairs. I'll show you." Aaron replied. He took Evan by the shoulders and led him up the stairs. Rob smiled at them and then followed on behind.

Evan's room was the least complete room in the entire house. Not by any lack of effort on Robert's part. He hated that he hadn't been able to start it but he wanted to get it just right and the paint he'd ordered hadn't arrived yet.  
"Sorry it's not finished buddy."  
"That's okay daddy. It'll be a surprise. I love surprises."  
"Oh do you?" Rob questioned while approaching his son. Evan nodded. "So do I." Robert grabbed the little boy, lifting him into the air and spinning him around. Evan laughed loudly.

Back at the Woolpack, Rob went upstairs to find the DVD he had bought earlier, leaving Aaron and Evan downstairs. Aaron handed Evan a bottle of chocolate milk.  
"Thank you." Aaron turned back to the kitchen side where he was making a brew. "Daddy?" Aaron didn't turn, assuming his fiancé had returned. "Daddy?" Evan pulled on Aaron's jumper making him turn. He couldn't believe what was happening.  
"Yes buddy." He struggled.  
"Can you open this please?" He raised the bottle up.  
"Yeah sure." Aaron opened the bottle and handed it back to Evan who took it gratefully.  
"Thank you daddy." At that moment Robert entered the room. Aaron went straight to him.  
"Did you hear that?" Rob looked confused at what Aaron was asking. "He just called me daddy." He whispered. Robert's face broke into a bright smile.  
He leaned in and kissed Aaron and said, "Well you are aren't you?" Aaron kissed him again. Rob took his fiancé's hand, leading him over to the sofa. "Come on daddy. The minions await us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I should mention just in case you didn't know IKEA is a big home-store known for its flap-pack furniture. Thanks for the continuing support :)


	25. Ill

"Evan?" Robert whispered towards the bedroom door as it creaked open.  
"I don't feel well daddy." Rob climbed from the bed and went to his son. He nudged him into the corridor outside the room and pulled the door shut behind then so they didn't wake Aaron. He crouched down to Evan.  
"How don't you feel well buddy?"  
"My tummy hurts." The little boy was cuddling tightly to his toy rabbit. Rob put a hand gently on his son's forehead. He was burning up.  
"Oh mate." He rubbed Evan's arms. "Come on." Robert picked his little boy up and carried him back to his room, lying him down carefully on the bed. He stroked a hand through his son's hair. "Stay here a minute. I'll be right back sweetie." Rob hurried back along the corridor to his own bedroom. He went over to the bed, rubbing a hand on Aaron shoulder. "Aaron. Aaron."  
"What is it?" Aaron said groggily.  
"It's Evan. He's sick. I've got no medicine he can take. Can you go get some?" Aaron pulled himself up, running his hands over his face.  
"Is he okay?"  
"It looks like some kind of bug. He's got a fever. God I feel terrible about it Aaron. That’s probably why he wasn’t eating earlier and I tried to force him…”  
"Rob you didn’t know.” Aaron grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “I'll go now. You go be with him."   
"Thank you." Rob leant down, kissed his fiancé and then rushed back to his son's side.

Evan drifted in and out of sleep. Rob felt so bad for him. He wished he could take the pain away. All he could do was sit with him and rub his back which seemed to help a little.  
"Daddy?" Evan stirred again  
"I'm here buddy."  
"I feel sick."  
"Okay." Rob grabbed the boy in his arms and ran to the bathroom, getting there just in time for Evan to throw up in the toilet. "It's ok baby. It's okay." Evan cried and Rob pulled him up onto his lap as he sat on the edge of the bath. He hugged him, rocking back and forth. Aaron appeared at the door with a bottle of medicine. He came into the room, kneeling in front of Rob and Evan and removing the cap from the bottle. He poured some of the liquid onto the little plastic spoon.  
"Here you are mate." Evan turned his head so Aaron could give him the medicine then he nuzzled his head back into his father's chest. Aaron rubbed a hand on his stepson's back.

Robert carried Evan into their bedroom and put him down between them in the bed. Aaron and Rob watched him as he slept, regularly checking his temperature which did start to gradually go down.   
"We love you buddy." Rob whispered to Evan as he slept. "You'll never know how much."

In the morning Aaron had to get up and go to work. He kissed his two sleeping boys before he left and told his mum to check on them in a little while knowing that if Rob didn't get Evan back to Dee when they had arranged it could cause trouble.

"Daddy?" Rob woke with a start.  
"Yes mate."  
"My head hurts." Robert frowned and reached for the medicine that was on the bedside table.  
"Take this." He fed Evan a spoonful of the liquid, then put the bottle back and looked at his phone for the time. It was just gone ten. He had to have Evan back to Dee by two. He sighed and turned back to his son. "Do you want to watch some television or something?" Evan nodded weakly. "Come on then monkey."

Robert got Evan settled on the sofa with a big blanket and a bottle of water. He went out of the room to phone Dee. "Hi. Dee? It's Robert......yeah. Evan's ill.........mmm......I'd like to keep him here tonight......please Dee.........come on, he's sick.......please.............right I'll see you at two then. Bye." Rob ended the call full of anger. Evan was his son. He should be with him. Especially at a time like this. Everything just made him long for the day when Evan could come home for good. He went back into the living room to spend the rest of his time with his son on the sofa, watching CBBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another note I thought I should make: CBBC is a children's TV channel (in case you don't know) :)


	26. Amazing

The day had arrived. The house was finished and tidy. The social workers would be there in a matter of minutes. Robert was freaking out. He kept pacing back and forth in the living room in front of Aaron who was sat on the sofa trying to hide his own nerves. "It'll be alright Rob."  
"Yeah you're probably right. It's just everything we've done, everything we've gone through....well we've come so far and today.....this is it. Today we find out if this is actually happening." Aaron nodded. Then the doorbell rang. Aaron sprung to his feet and went to his fiancé.  
"I love you. You're gonna do great. Just try and relax." He kissed Rob on the cheek. Robert smiled and went to open the door, straightening his jacket.

"So this is Evan's room." The couple had showed Kitty and the other social worker around the entire house. Kitty smiled at Rob to try and calm him but the other woman kept a straight face the whole time. "Evan said he wanted green walls so..." She was looking around the room, stopping when she came to a photo of Rob, Aaron and Evan at the beach.  
"Beautiful picture." It was the first sign of emotion the stone faced woman had shown and it took Rob by surprise.   
"Thank you." He said. She turned back to him.  
"Could you put the kettle on we've got some final questions? Maybe we could go and sit in the living room."  
"Sure."

"So why do you want Evan to come live with you?"  
"Because he's my son. I love him." It was so obvious to Robert. It seemed like such a stupid question.  
"And Mr Dingle, how do you get on with Evan?"  
"Very well. He's a great kid. I love him too and I'd like to think the feeling's mutual." He turned to Rob and smiled, taking his hand under the table.  
"You two are getting married?"  
"Yes." The pair answered in unison.  
"Mr Dingle, you said your sister lives here with you?"  
"Yes that's right. She was having a hard time living with her mum. Her and Evan get on really well though." The whole time she was noting things down on a sheet of paper from her folder. There was a long silence. Eventually she spoke.  
"I see no reason why Evan shouldn't come to live with you Mr Sugden." Rob breathed a deep sigh of relief.  
"Thank you."  
"I've signed this." she pushed a piece of paper across the table to Rob whose hands were shaking. "This grants you full custody of your son on a temporary basis. You will be visited regularly for the next few months by Kitty. If she is satisfied, after a trail period, that everything is going well, you will be granted permanent custody."  
"Thank you. Thank you so much." The woman broke a small smile and shook Rob's hand.   
"I'll see myself out." And with that she was gone. When Rob heard the door click shut again as she left, he practically jumped into Aaron's arms, embracing him so tightly.  
"We did it Aaron."  
"Congratulations." Kitty said. Rob turned to her and hugged her.  
"Thank you so much Kitty. You're brilliant." She smiled widely. Aaron hugged her too. "So when can I go get him?" Rob inquired.  
"The paperwork takes twenty-four hours to go through so you can pick him up after school tomorrow." She replied. Robert ran his hands over his face.  
"This is crazy. I can't believe this is happening. My son is coming home tomorrow." His heart was racing and he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He felt on top of the world. No-one could be happier.

Aaron woke up early the next morning to find Rob's side of the bed empty. He was slightly disorientated for a minute. They were still getting used to being in the new house. Aaron roused himself and climbed out of bed. He found his fiancé sat against the bed in Evan's room.  
"Hey. You okay?"  
"This is so mad Aaron. I've got so much to do before this afternoon and I have no idea where to start." Aaron lowered himself down next to Rob.   
"Well then.....let’s make a plan together." Robert turned and kissed him.

They eventually made their way downstairs for breakfast.  
"Did you tell Liv he's coming home today?" Rob asked.  
"Yep."  
"And?"  
"She's really excited." Aaron put some bread in the toaster.  
"I need to go into town and grab some more stuff for him."  
"What else do you need to get?"  
"I thought I'd get some more books. He needs some new clothes as well. He's had a growth-spurt and most of his clothes don't fit him properly anymore. I'll get something to do for tea while I'm there."  
"Okay. Do you want me to come with you?"  
"Don't you have to work?"  
"I've got the day off."  
"Then I'd love you to come. We need to make sure we're back in good time though 'cause I need to leave earlier than normal to pick him up. I've got to go get his stuff from Dee's." Aaron brought their coffees over to the table. "This is our last morning without him."  
"Yep."  
"It feels amazing doesn't it?"  
"Absolutely." Aaron beamed at Rob and then leant in and kissed him. "Amazing is exactly the word."


	27. Pyjamas

In Hotten Robert and Aaron found a clothing shop and went in, heading straight to the kids section.  
“There’s so much stuff. I don’t know where to start.” Rob said, slightly alarmed at the huge selection.  
“Well he needs new pyjamas right?” Rob nodded. “Right well let’s start over here then. Aaron walked to a corner where there was an array of boys’ pyjamas. Aaron grabbed a blue and grey stripy set and held it up against himself. “What do you think?” He joked, putting on his best model face. Rob laughed.  
“You’re ridiculous.”   
“Yep.” Aaron agreed. Rob flicked through the other pyjamas hanging up and pulled out some that had trains on them.  
“He likes trains. Do you think these are his size?”  
“Well they say seven to eight and he’s pretty tall for his age so I’d they they’re probably alright.” Rob put them in the basket. “What else?”  
“Trousers and shirts. Maybe a jumper.”  
“Okay.”

They spent hours in that shop. Rob wanted everything just right and they ended up getting Evan an entire new wardrobe, from socks and pants to jeans and hoodies. Aaron spotted a book shop further down the high street. They found Evan the rest of the Famous Five series and a load of other books that they guessed at being about the right difficulty for him to be able to read. On their way back to the car after grabbing some stuff for tea, Rob stopped in front of a shop window. “What?” Aaron asked. Rob pointed in the window. “You wanna get him one?” Robert smiled at Aaron and took his hand to lead him inside. 

The couple stood hand in hand at the school gate waiting for Evan. He came running out, beaming as usual. He threw both arms around Aaron and Robert’s waists together, hugging both at once. “Hi mate.” Aaron greeted. Evan pulled back still smiling up at them.  
“I get to come home today don’t I?”  
“Yes buddy.” Evan hugged them both again. “Come on then. Let’s go.” Aaron and Robert both took one of their son’s hands and he swung from their arms excitedly as they headed for the car.

“I’m home!” Evan yelled as he stepped into the house. He’d obviously seen adults do it before but this time it meant so much more. Liv came running down the stairs. “Liv!” Evan hugged her tightly.  
“Hiya mate.” The pair did their signature handshake. It hadn’t taken them long to become as thick as thieves together. “I’m going up to my room!” Evan declared as he bolted up the stairs. Liv followed him and Aaron and Rob could hear them giggling upstairs. Aaron turned to his fiancé.  
“I’ll put dinner on shall I?”

About half an hour later, Robert went up to Evan’s room to check on him. He and Liv were playing a game of Harry Potter Top Trumps.  
“You two alright?” He asked.  
“Yes thanks.” Liv replied, too engrossed in the game to say any more.  
“Daddy can we go to the park now?”  
“Of course we can but I’ve got something to give you first.”  
“What is it?”  
“Well you’ll have to come and see won’t you.” Rob turned and went back down stairs. Evan jumped up and ran after him, following him all the way out into the garden. “Alright Aaron, you can bring it ‘round now!” Rob called. Aaron emerged from around the side of the house with a brand new, shiny, green bike.  
“Wow, cool!” Evan exclaimed, rushing towards it. “Is it really for me?!”  
“No it’s for me.” Aaron stated sarcastically.  
“Daddy.” Evan said with distain.   
“Well get on it then. Let’s see if it fits you.” The little boy jumped onto the bike urgently. “Looks like I guessed right then.” The bike was perfect. It looked like it had been made for the boy that sat on it. “Do you want to go ride it?” Evan’s face suddenly changed from one of delight to another of fear. “What is it mate?” Rob asked approaching his son.  
“I don’t know how.” Evan sounded ashamed as he spoke and it broke his father’s heart.  
“Don’t worry buddy. We’ll teach you. It’ll be fun.”   
“We can take it over to the Woolpack carpark, it’ll be safer over there than on the road.” Aaron piped up.  
“Yeah it’s easier to learn on tarmac.” Rob agreed.

To get Evan used to riding the bike, Aaron and Rob had been taking it in turns to run along holding onto the handle bars to keep it upright. Finally the little boy had decided he wanted to try cycling it. Aaron ran alongside while Rob kept a hand on the saddle from the back. “You’re doing so well buddy.” Robert praised.   
“Let go daddy!”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Let go!” Evan repeated. So Rob did and watched as his son cycled on his own for the first time ever. When he’d done it once, Evan just wanted to keep going and going. He fell a few times but every time he just got straight back up and tried again. It made both adults feel so proud. Eventually Aaron decided it was safe for him to stop running alongside and he went to join his fiancé who was stood watching.  
“This is brilliant – to see him this happy.” Rob said. Evan had the biggest grin on his face and he giggled gleefully as he rode around in circles. Evan brought the bike to a stop and ran to the couple.   
“Thank you daddy. I love my bike.”  
“You’re very welcome.” Rob replied, ruffling a hand in Evan’s hair. “Let’s go home and get some tea. Go get your bike.”

As Rob cooked dinner, he could hear Aaron and Evan in the living room.   
“You can’t do that daddy.” That made Robert smile. “You have to put your piece here.”  
“Oh yeah. Sorry. Your turn.”  
“Six!”  
“Nice one mate.”  
“I’m gonna beat you, na na na na na!”   
“Oh are you really!” Then Rob heard Evan laughing loudly as Aaron tickled their son.  
“Oi you two!” Rob yelled. “Call Liv and get to the table! Dinner’s ready!”

Aaron and Rob put Evan to bed together. The little boy was in his new pyjamas, which he loved, and snuggled tightly under the duvet as they read him a story. When they finished they both, in turn, kissed him on the forehead and wished him a goodnight.  
As they were going down the stairs they heard, “I love you daddy! I love you daddy!” They smiled at each other at the sheer cuteness of their little boy. How had they got so lucky?


	28. Granny And Grandpa

Evan’s first days at home had been wonderful. Just having him around made Robert feel happier each day. It seemed every second he was discovering something new about his son. One night Rob was helping Evan take a bath when the phone rang. "Back in just a second buddy." He said as he dashed to get his phone. "Hello....oh hi Greg........yep...." As he listened he gradually made his way back to the bathroom, stopping to stand leaning against the doorframe to keep an eye on his son. Evan was playing with a toy boat and splashed a huge wave of water out of the bath onto the floor. "Sorry Greg one second." Rob blocked the phone with his hand. "Evan be careful. I'd rather not have to swim across the bathroom." Evan giggled and went back to his toy. "Yeah sorry Greg.....yeah.....wait what do you mean...." Rob walked away from the door out of earshot so Evan. "Grandparents as in Megan's parents?.......according to Nick they never even showed at her funeral.......Evan never speaks about them, I'm pretty sure he's never met them......why now?.....can I not say no.......I'm his father for God sake, surely at some point I get some rights......yeah I know I'm sorry i s just I'm so sick of all this.......yeah we'll be there. Okay bye Greg." Rob went back to stand by the bathroom door. Evan laughed as he played. Rob just watched him. How easily everything could change.  
"Daddy I'm cold."  
"You wanna get out?" Evan nodded so Rob grabbed his towel, wrapping him in it as he stepped out of the bath. 

In Evan's bedroom Rob found some clean pyjamas while his son tried his best to dry himself. "So we've got to go into town tomorrow mate."  
"Why?"   
"You remember my friend Greg?" Evan nodded as he wrestled with the towel. "Well he's got some people he wants you to meet."  
"Okay." Rob went to sit down on the edge of the bed and helped his son into the pyjamas as he spoke.  
"You're mummy's mummy and daddy, your granny and grandpa want to meet you. Evan have you ever met them before?"  
"I don't think so."  
"Well not to worry. I'll be there."  
"Will daddy come too?"  
"He's still in France at the moment buddy. He'll be back in a few days." Evan looked sad. "I love you."  
"I love you too daddy." They smiled at each other. Then Rob grabbed the towel and dropped it over the little boy's head, rubbing it roughly. He heard a muffled giggle through the towel. He lifted it and Evan jumped on him, pushing him back on the bed and landing on top of him. Rob tickled him in response. "Daddy!" Evan exclaimed through his laughs.   
"Evan!" Rob copied making Evan laugh louder as he lifted him onto his lap as he sat up. "Right monkey, bedtime. Have you done your teeth?" His son shook his head. "Go on then." Evan jumped down and ran off in the direction of the bathroom. Robert smiled after him. He looked over to the picture of Megan that stood on Evan's bedside table. "Your parents better be nice to our little boy." He whispered to it - to her. Then he stood and followed his son.


	29. Won't Let Them

"George watched the spec...spec...spe...." Evan huffed in frustration.  
"Spectacle. It's okay buddy, that's a hard one." Rob encouraged his son. Evan turned his eyes back to the book and continued. Rob was so nervous today. He'd never met Megan's parents himself, in fact he knew very little about them at all. He remembered Megan saying that they had disowned her when she left home but she never told him watch happened in the first place. Megan was always such a kind and gentle person, Robert found it hard to imagine her having a serious falling out with anyone.  
"Daddy what does this word say?" Rob drew himself out of his thoughts and looked to the page where Evan was pointing.  
"Agreement. The others nodded in agreement."  
"Okay." The little boy carried on reading once more. Rob kissed his son's head. He couldn't believe how clever his son was. From what he gathered, Megan he taught him to read when he was very little. It had obviously worked - Evan was the brightest six-year-old he had ever met, not that he was biased or anything! "That's the end of the chapter."  
"We'd better stop there then buddy. We need to get you ready." Evan looked disappointed. "Hey, it's alright, we can read some more before bed."  
"Daddy, I can stay with you can't I?"  
"Of course you can. What are you talking about silly?" Rob pulled his son into a hug.  
"They might take me away again."  
"Who?"  
"Granny and Grandpa." Robert took Evan by his shoulders and looked at him.  
"Why would they take you mate?"  
"Mummy said they were naughty. Mummy said she didn't like them."  
"Mummy talked about them?" Evan nodded sadly. Rob hugged his son again. He rubbed his back soothingly. "No one is gonna take you away. I won't let them. I promise." He kissed Evan's head. "I promise buddy."

Robert got his little boy dressed in some jeans, a smart shirt and jumper and some new converse. He brushed Evan's mop of hair that they still hadn't got cut yet. Evan looked really good. Rob wanted to give them the right first impression so he took extra care in dressing himself as well. They were about to walk out of the door when Evan suddenly ran upstairs. Rob looked at his phone - they were already running late. "Evan! Come on!" He called up the stairs. Evan came dashing back down.  
"Sorry daddy. I forgot my watch." Rob breathed a sigh of relief. Evan handed his father the watch. Robert helped him put it on before taking his hand and leading him out to the car.

They listened to 'Happy' by Pharrell Williams (Evan's new favourite song) in the car and the little boy sung all the way. It made Rob relax a little. His son was ever so good at that - making him feel better. When they arrived in Hotten, Robert took Evan's hand again and headed for the cafe where he had agreed to meet Greg and Evan's grandparents. He was very aware his son was nervous. They entered the cafe and Rob immediately spotted Greg. The man and woman he was sat with stood as they saw Rob and Evan approach. Greg turned and saw them.  
"Ah Robert." He greeted.  
"Sorry we're a bit late there was traffic."  
"Hello. You must be Evan." The woman greeted. She spoke very eloquently. Her hair was grey and she wore a very expensive looking shall. She bent over to look better at her grandson, never smiling. Evan held tighter to Rob's hand. "Cat got your tongue?" She said coldly. Rob didn't like her but thought it best, for Evan's sake, to act nice.  
"Hi. Robert." He introduced himself, offering a hand. The woman shook it.  
"Catherine." She returned. The man beside her, who until now had just spectated silently, shook Rob's extended hand too.  
"Joseph." He said. "Would you like something to drink both of you?" Evan mumbled in reply. "What did you say son?" He asked. Evan just turned into Robert, hiding his face between Rob's arm and waist.  
"He said hot chocolate." Rob answered instead. "And I'll have an americano if you don't mind." Joseph smiled and nodded before making his way over to the till. Rob rubbed a hand on Evan's back. "Come on buddy." He pulled the little boy away from him so that he could sit down next to Greg. He pulled Evan up onto his lap and Catherine looked disapprovingly at him from where she sat opposite.  
"He's a bit big for that isn't he?" She said with distain. Robert didn't say anything but also made no move to take Evan off his lap. The little boy rested his head on his father's shoulder. "He needs a haircut." She stated.  
"Yeah, I know. I'm gonna take him to get one tomorrow. I meant to do it this week but it's been pretty busy." Rob tried to sound diplomatic. She ignored him. Joseph came back with their drinks, placing them down on the table and taking his seat again.  
"So Evan what are your hobbies?" Catherine sounded as though she was interviewing Evan. Rob knew his son wouldn't know what she meant so he explained.  
"What do you like to do?" He spoke softly. Evan lifted his head to look at his grandmother.  
"I like to ride my bike or play football with daddy."  
"You can ride a bicycle?" She seemed surprised which made Robert angry that she was assuming his son's unintelligence.  
"He's learning." Robert stated.  
"Liv plays games with me too." Evan said. He was clearly relaxing a little to Robert's relief.  
"Who's Liv?" Joseph asked.  
"My sister-in-law. She lives with us." Rob explained.  
"How's that?" Joseph continued.  
"She's my fiancé's younger sister. Her mum was having trouble looking after her so she came to live with us." Joseph nodded in understanding. "Do you want your drink buddy?"  
"Must you call him that?" Catherine said sharply. "He's not your 'buddy' he's your son."  
"Yes. He's MY son." Robert had to try so hard not to lose it completely. He reached for the hot chocolate handing it to Evan. "Blow on it."

"Why don't we all do something together?" Joseph suggested. "If that's alright with you Mr Sears?" Greg nodded.  
"Do you want to go to the park Evan?" Rob asked.  
"Yes please."  
"Right then." Joseph agreed. They all stood, collected their things and headed for the park. Evan skipped, holding onto Rob's hand as they walked along the pavement.  
"Don't do that Evan." Catherine called from behind them. That was it for Robert. He stopped and turned to her.  
"He's six. He's happy. What do you..." Greg put a hand on Rob's arm in warning. He gave Rob a look of sympathy. Robert looked down at his son, who was visibly frightened, and smiled at him. "Piggy back?" He said knowing for sure that would annoy Catherine but nobody could accuse him of getting aggressive. Evan nodded excitedly so Rob lifted the little boy up onto his shoulders and continued off down the pavement.

On the way to the park they passed Rob's car and he stopped to grab the football so when they reached their destination Evan and Rob went straight off to play. Greg sat on a bench at the edge of the park with Catherine and Joseph. Catherine looked very uncomfortable in the situation which Rob didn't mind at all. He just ignored them and played with his little boy like he would any other day. "Goal!" He yelled as Evan scored. The six-year-old laughed uncontrollably. Rob picked him up under the arms and spun him around.  
"Daddy!" Evan chuckled. Rob put him down and he ran for the ball, kicking it back to his father. Catherine came walking over and stood a little way behind Rob which made him very uncomfortable. She didn't say anything so the pair just continued with their game. Robert passed the ball back to Evan who tried to stop it by putting his foot on top of it but he missed, lost his balance and fell. Evan screamed in laughter. It wasn't the first time it had happened and it made Rob laugh too.  
"Don't scream like that!" Catherine called to her grandson. She turned and began to walk, at speed, back to the others at the bench. Evan looked very upset, having abruptly stopped laughing. Rob was so angry. He followed after her.  
"How dare you?! He was having fun. Seriously, what is your problem?" By the end of his sentence they had reached the bench. "For your information, my son, your grandson, is a bright, funny, polite, amazing little boy who was really worried about coming here today. If you wanted to make it worse then you have, well done." He said sarcastically.  
"Robert calm down." Greg said.  
"No! I won't see my little boy hurt again. Especially not by you. What's to stop me walking away right now?"  
"The fact that if you do we'll contest your custody of him." Catherine answered.  
"You can't do that. I'm his father." Neither of them said anything. Rob turned to Greg. "They can't do that."  
"Actually they can. Your custody of him is only temporary. It is possible th...."  
"No!" Rob yelled. Then he heard Evan crying behind him. Rob turned to him and picked him up in his arms. "It's okay buddy. I'm sorry I got angry. I'm sorry. I love you." Catherine looked angry at that statement.  
"I love you too daddy." Evan sniffled. Catherine shook her head.  
"Pass me the ball." Rob ordered Greg but he made no move to oblige. "Hand me the football. Please." Greg reluctantly reached down for the ball, giving it to Rob who had Evan balanced in one arm as he received the football with the other hand. Robert turned and left, whispering comforting words to his son as he went.


	30. A Joke?

"What are you doing monkey?" Rob called to Evan as he ran past him in only his pants. "Why aren't you dressed yet?"  
"I'm Mowgli!" Evan giggled.  
"Go put your clothes on silly." The little boy skipped off up the stairs singing 'Happy' as he went. Rob smiled after him. The doorbell went and Rob rushed to answer it. He got a huge surprise by who was on the other side of the door. It was Joseph. Rob had heard nothing from Greg or Evan's grandparents since the disastrous meeting the other day. He hoped in some naive way that the problem had dissolved. Joseph was smiling widely at Robert and it confused him.  
"I hope this isn't a bad time. I thought I'd drop by and visit my grandson."  
"Catherine not with you?"  
"No, it's just grandpa today."  
"Come in." Rob stepped aside to let Joseph into the house.  
"You live in a lovely place."  
"Thank you. We like it. Evan's just upstairs getting dressed. Or he's supposed to be, whether he is or not is another question." Joseph smiled at him. "Evan! Grandpa's here!" He called up the stairs. Rob turned to Joseph. "Would you like a brew or something?"  
"That would be lovely, thank you." Rob smiled and lead the other man through to the kitchen where he indicated for Joseph to take a seat. Evan came running into the room, stopping abruptly on seeing his grandfather. He looked worried.  
"You've put your shirt on backwards silly." Rob pointed out walking over to his son. Evan looked down at himself. "Come here." Rob pulled the shirt off of Evan's arms, swivelled it around and then allowed him to thread his arms back through.  
"You've had a haircut Evan." Joseph said.  
"Yes. It's like daddy's."  
Rob held up his hands, shrugged and said, "His choice."  
"It's very nice." Joseph complemented.  
"Would you like some juice buddy?" Evan nodded. "Take grandpa into the living room so he can sit on the sofa. I'll be through in a minute."  
"Okay." Evan agreed. He took Joseph's hand. "Come on grandpa." He guided the man out of his seat and towards the living room. As Robert finished making the drinks, he could hear the pair in the other room talking away to each other. His phone sounded with a text. He looked at it. It was from Aaron - 'Hope you're not having too much fun without me. Missing my boys so much. I should be back tonight. Don't wait up - if you can resist xx'. Rob smiled to himself and picked up the drinks to take them through.

Evan showed Joseph all the books he had read, a few drawings he had done in the last few days and some shells he had collected from the beach. Rob was worried how Joseph would take it all but he seemed to be enjoying it. "Grandpa, would you like to see my bike?"  
"Yes I would."  
"Can we daddy?"  
"Of course you can. Go put some shoes and a jumper on." Evan skipped off happily to do so.  
"You seem like a really good father Robert." Joseph stated when his grandson was out of earshot. It took Rob by surprise.  
"Thank you. I hope I am. He means the world to me."  
"I can see that." Joseph sighed. "About the other day. Catherine she....well she can find it difficult to know how to....be. I'm sorry she upset Evan....and you." Rob nodded.  
"I'm ready daddy!"

Evan cycled ahead while Rob and Joseph walked behind.  
"So how long has he been with you now?" Joseph asked.  
"A few weeks."  
"He seems to be doing pretty well."  
"Yeah. I mean he hasn't fully transitioned yet - he still isn't officially in my full custody so social workers pop by now and then. Oh and he still goes to the same school which is a right pain. We have to get up at the crack of dawn to get him there on time."  
"When will he be moving schools then?"  
"He can't until I officially get custody. They don't want to move him just in case. When he does go to the new school I'll make sure he still sees the friends from his old school though. It's important he doesn't lose contact with his old life completely. The life he had with his mum."  
"Does he speak about her often?"  
"Sometimes. If there's a song she used to like or a TV show they watched together, he always says but I think it upsets him to talk about her too much. By the sounds of things they were best friends - inseparable." Rob looked at Joseph but the other man said nothing. "What made you come today?" He dared to ask. Joseph shrugged.  
"To see him I suppose. I couldn't just leave things like they were. Whatever I did it for...I'm glad I did."

Joseph and Robert sat on the bench to watch Evan play at the park.  
"Look daddy!" Evan called as he slid down the slide. Rob beamed at him.  
"He's a wonderful boy Robert."  
"Yeah, he sure is. When I found out I had a son.....I was terrified. Meeting him made it so much better......he made me better. After that it all just came naturally to both of us. I couldn't imagine my life without him now."  
"Daddy!" Evan shouted. Rob looked up at him but Evan was running over to the park gate. Then Rob noticed Aaron entering the park. He lifted the little boy up into his arms and swung him around. Robert sped over to meet his fiancé.  
"You said you were gonna be back tonight."  
"I got an earlier ferry." Aaron, still holding Evan, kissed Rob.  
"What on earth is this!" Joseph exclaimed in disgust from behind them. Rob turned.  
"Joseph this is my fiancé, Aaron." He explained. Aaron nodded in greeting.  
"You're kidding me right? This is a joke? Why didn't you tell me you were a fag?" Robert was genuinely shocked at his reaction.  
"Because it was none of your business."  
"None of my business? My grandson is living in some freak house!"  
"You knew I was getting married. I never hid that I was bisexual. You just never asked."  
"I didn't think I needed to you paedo!"  
"Now that is uncalled for!" Aaron interrupted. That was one word he would not stand for being used wrongly. He handed Evan (who was now close to tears) to Rob. "You're his grandfather. Can't you see he's upset. Rob loves Evan very much. What does it matter if....."  
"And who are you to tell me anything?!" Joseph fired back. The argument was quickly getting very heated.  
"He's my daddy!" Evan exclaimed.  
"No he's not. And neither are you." Joseph pointed sharply at Robert. "Not for much longer anyway." Then he stormed past them and off down the road. Aaron turned to his family. A tear was falling from Rob's eye. Aaron wiped it away and wrapped his arms around his fiancé and son.  
"We're a family. Nobody will change that. Nobody. Ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case: Mowgli is a character from The Jungle Book. He's a little boy raised by the animals in the jungle and he only wears pants (as in underwear for those Americans out there!) :)


	31. More Complicated

“I’m so sorry to have to tell you this Robert…”  
“They’re contesting custody aren’t they?”  
“Yes.” Greg answered sadly on the other end of the phone.  
“How much chance do they have? I mean, I know they’re rich and that but I’m his dad, we can prove that, surely they wouldn’t take him away from me.”  
“I would say it’s fairly unlikely. There’s no reason he shouldn’t be with you, you’re his father and you’re younger than them. They do have a slight advantage though.”  
“How’s that?”  
“Joseph was a solicitor. I thought you knew that.”  
“No I most certainly didn’t.”  
“Joseph Joyce was one of the most sought after and respected legal representatives of his time. That and the fact they are very well off and can afford pretty much any lawyer they want could spell trouble.”  
“You’re not exactly instilling me with courage here Greg. So what can I do?”  
“Just keep doing what you’re doing. Be a father to your little boy. I’ll do the rest.”  
“Okay. Thanks. I’ll speak to you tomorrow.”  
“Yeah, bye.” Rob put the phone down and sunk onto the sofa. Aaron walked in.  
“You alright?”  
“Not really.” Aaron sat down next to him. “It sounds like things could be a little more complicated than we thought.”  
“Try not to worry Rob.”  
“Yeah, I know.” He sighed. “How was work?” Rob attempted to change the subject.  
“Alright. Normal. Adam was being a right idiot. Apparently Vic was having a go at him this morning.”  
“Oh yeah?” Rob frowned.  
“Summet about him being out all the time or summet. Dunno, I wasn’t really paying attention.” They laughed.  
“I should go see Vic at some point. Things have been a bit crazy lately. I haven’t seen her or Diane in days.”  
“Go now if you like. I can pick Evan up from school.”  
“Is it that time already?” Aaron looked at his phone.  
“Yep. Pretty much. You go see Vic. I’ll see you later.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Absolutely.” Aaron kissed him and Rob stroked his face before standing up, grabbing a jacket and leaving through the front door.

“Hi.” Rob greeted his sister as he stepped into the Woolpack kitchen. “You alright?”  
“Yes thank you.” Vic went to hug him. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be picking your son up? Don’t tell me you forgot?!” Rob laughed at her.  
“No. Aaron’s gone instead.”  
“Right. How is everything?” Rob shook his head, sitting back against the counter.  
“Not brilliant. Turns out Evan’s grandpa is – or was – a solicitor, so it looks like I might be in even more of a sticky situation than I first thought.”  
“But surely they won’t get custody instead of you. You’re his dad.”  
“Yeah that’s what I said. Greg’s trying his best anyway.”  
“I’m sure it’ll be fine Rob.”  
“Yeah. I hope so.”

Robert went home to wait for his family to get back. He sat on Evan’s bed, looking over at the photo of Megan. “Why didn’t you tell me about my son Megan?” He sighed and picked the photo frame up, holding it on his lap. “So I think I figured out why you fell out with your parents. You dropped out of the law degree – you told me that. I guess you were only doing it to please them. They can’t have been happy when you dropped out. Your dad’s pretty controlling. I don’t blame you for leaving. I wish I could take my family and leave too. It’s just not that simple.” Rob snapped out of his thoughts as heard the front door click open.  
“Daddy!”  
“Up here!” Rob yelled in reply. He heard Evan running up the stairs. He came into the bedroom and jumped up onto his father’s lap. “Hi buddy.” Robert hugged his son. “How was your day?”   
“Really good. Quinn asked if I can go over to his house tomorrow for tea.” The phone rang and Rob heard his fiancé answer it downstairs.  
“Did Quinn’s mummy say that was okay?” Evan pulled back and nodded enthusiastically.  
“Can I go? Please. Please.”  
“Yeah of course you can. I’ll call them in a minute and let them know.”  
“Thank you.” He hugged Rob again.  
“Rob! It’s for you!” Aaron called.

“What did Greg say?” Aaron asked when Robert came off the phone.  
“They’ve made a court date. It’s next week.”  
“Wow that’s fast.”  
“Yeah well, Joseph’s obviously got his connections. The judge will decide if Evan should be transferred into his grandparents’ custody on a trial basis pending full custody, or if he should stay here with the prior custody arrangements to go ahead.”  
“Right.”  
“I have to go meet Greg tomorrow – discuss how we’re gonna do this.”  
“Okay. Well I can take Evan to school and pick him up from Quinn’s in the evening. You just do what you need to.”  
“Thank you.” Rob embraced his fiancé. “What would I do without you?”  
“Daddy, something smells funny.” Evan stated as he walked into the living room.  
“Oh God! The pizzas!” Aaron dashed into the kitchen. Evan and Rob laughed after him.

After dinner, Evan was playing in his room and Aaron was clearing up in the kitchen so Rob took the opportunity. He got his laptop out and quickly searched ‘Joseph Joyce’. There were some images of a slightly younger Joseph with, what Rob assumed must be, clients. He scrolled down. There were some old newspaper headlines – ‘Joyce causes joy once again’, ‘The wonderful Joseph Joyce to win again’. Then something caught Rob’s eye. It was an old, grainy photo but he could make out Joseph and Catherine. Stood in front of them was a very young Megan and…..a boy. The caption read ‘The Joyce revolution might not stretch as far as the renowned solicitor’s home.’ Rob looked closer at the photo. It was hard to make out but the young boy looked very much like Megan. Rob questioned himself. Megan didn’t have a brother. Did she?


	32. Not That Easy

“So I think we should just stick to the simple fact that you’re his father and you’re doing a good job with him.”  
“And that’s it. You reckon the judge will go for that?”  
“Should do. I mean this is slightly more tricky because the Joyces know what they’re doing. I think if we just go with that for now and then see what happens at the first court date. There’ll probably be three in total.”  
“Right.”  
“Just try not to worry about it Robert.”  
“It’s not that easy though is it?” Greg gave Rob a sympathetic look. “I’d better get back.”  
“Yeah okay. See you next week.”  
“Yeah. Thanks Greg.”

“Look daddy, I made this at Quinn’s house. It’s for you.” Evan presented Rob with a piece of paper with a drawing on it. On top of the drawing, the six-year-old had stuck various extras – a couple of pipe-cleaners, a milk bottle top and some buttons.  
“Oh thank you buddy.” Rob knelt down and hugged his son. “Did you have fun?”  
“Yes.”  
“Maybe next time Quinn could come here instead – at a weekend or something.”  
“Can he?” Evan asked excitedly.  
“I don’t see why not.”  
“Evan! Your hot chocolate’s ready!” Aaron called from the kitchen and the little boy raced off to collect his drink.

They all sat on the sofa together watching a nature documentary (one of Evan’s latest fascinations) and drunk their drinks. Evan was snuggled up against Aaron. Robert had his laptop balanced on his lap – his face full of frustration. “Everything okay?” Aaron questioned gently and Rob turned to him.  
“Yeah.”   
“You’re looking at that picture again aren’t you? It’s probably just a friend of hers or something. Stop stressing. You’re thinking too much into it.”  
“But what if Catherine and Joseph did have another child? He might be able to help.”  
“How?”  
“I don’t know. It wouldn’t hurt to speak to him though. Maybe he could give us some answers.”  
“Except you can’t even find out his name……or if he even existed.”  
“Daddy look. That owl can turn its head the whole way ‘round.” Evan giggled pointing at the screen. Aaron and Rob smiled at him as he once again became too engrossed to hear their conversation.  
“I just can’t get it out of my head Aaron. I can’t help feeling like there’s something more to this.” He stared at his husband for a moment. “I can’t lose him.” He whispered. “If there’s anything at all I can do to stop that happening then I’m gonna do it.”  
“I know how you feel Rob. The fact that the people who are trying to take our son away are complete homophobes doesn’t do much to help the situation either.” Aaron glanced down at Evan, whose eyes were still firmly fixed to the screen, and then back to Rob. “Joseph made me so angry that day. Not necessarily by what he said either, although that did have some bearing obviously, but because he hurt you…..and him.” Aaron looked back to the little boy again. “I can’t stand my family getting hurt.” He looked into Rob’s eyes and then leaned in and kissed him. Aaron pulled back, took the laptop from Robert, closing it and putting it down on the coffee table. “Stop worrying.” Rob nodded in acknowledgement. 

The TV program ended and Aaron took Evan up to bed. Rob resisted for fifteen minutes but in the end he couldn’t help picking up his laptop once again. He noticed a new email had come in and he opened it. It was from one of the websites he’d used to try and track down Megan’s brother – if she even had one. There was a link which he clicked on. Some details popped up on the screen – ‘Alexander Joseph Joyce. Born May 1989, Central London. Now residing in Canada’. Robert froze. This was him. It had to be. Everything fitted. Robert quickly flicked to the internet and searched the name. Aaron came back downstairs and stopped when he saw the look of enthusiasm on Rob’s face. “What?” He asked Robert.  
“This…..” Rob turned the computer screen, showing a picture, ‘round to Aaron. “is our son’s Uncle Alexander.”


	33. Yes Your Honour

“Still nothing from Alexander?” Aaron asked his fiancé as he noticed him looking at his phone for the fifth time in a minute. Rob shook his head. After finding out Megan’s brother’s name, Rob found an email address for him and messaged him. He tried not to sound too desperate. He just asked if he knew about Evan and explained the situation they had found themselves in with Joseph and Catherine. Rob ended by asking if there was any chance Alexander could help them. He hoped he didn’t come across pushy but he really was banking on a reply. That was days ago and he’d had no message back. Now they were at court, about to face the enemy and he needed to try and concentration the task at hand. “I think they’re ready for us.” Rob nodded and followed Aaron through.

The official meeting had been called in a large room. It wasn’t a court room in the traditional sense because it was a small case that didn’t require a jury, although it didn’t feel like that to Robert and Aaron. There was a large desk, behind which sat a judge and several other legal aids. Catherine, Joseph, their lawyer and several social workers (including Kitty) were already seated. Nobody looked at each other and there was an uncomfortable silence before the judge spoke.  
“So we are here to discuss the custody case of Evan Robert Joyce.” He said, referring to his notes. It made Rob angry that he hadn’t even had the curtesy to learn his son’s name when he would be the one to decide on his future. “You are Robert Sugden, his father, is that correct?” The judge addressed Rob.  
“Yes.”  
“Could you please explain to me why you feel your son should remain in your custody?” Rob thought back to everything Greg had told him to say.  
“He’s my son. I love him. Why shouldn’t he be with his father? I’ve done nothing wrong and nobody has any reason to say that I’m not doing a good job in raising Evan. That’s why he should stay with me.” Greg, who sat next to Rob gave him a wink of encouragement when he finished speaking. The judge nodded and turned to Joseph and Catherine.  
“And you are his grandparents?”  
“Yes your honour.” Joseph so clearly knew what he was doing and it frightened Rob. “We believe our grandson would benefit more from being in our charge than in his father’s. We are more stable and would be better able to provide for him.” Rob let out a slight huff of disbelief and looked to the floor, shaking his head. Catherine gave him a cold look as her husband continued. “We have experience in raising a child. Robert doesn’t. Who’s to say he wouldn’t make a mess of things or just abandon his son when times get tough?”  
“I would never abandon him!” Robert exclaimed.  
“Mr Sugden.” The judge warned. Aaron took his fiancé’s hand and held it tight.  
“Try not to rise to it.” Aaron whispered to him.  
“As I understand Mr Sugden, you were unaware you had a son until after his mother passed away?”  
“That’s correct.”  
“Why didn’t she tell you about your child?”  
“I honestly don’t know.” Rob said gently.  
“What was your relationship with his mother like?”  
“Um….” Rob struggled to think how to explain it. “I loved her. We were friends. There was a group of four of us and we were very close. I’d just moved away from home and it was nice to have people to talk to you know? But there was always something more between me and Megan.” Rob looked to Aaron and received a warm smile. “We had a thing for a few months but in the end it didn’t work out.”  
“And things ended badly?”  
“No.” Rob replied without hesitation. “Not at all. We were still really good friends.” He thought for a moment before continuing. “We hooked up again on holiday. It was nothing serious – just a one night stand – we both agreed that. I left a couple of weeks later. I’d been offered a new job. We stayed in contact for a while but eventually….” The judge nodded in understanding. “I swear I never knew about Evan. If I had, I would never have left.”  
“And when you did find out…what did you think?”  
“What did I think?” Rob repeated. “I was shocked. I didn’t know what to do. All I did know was that there was a little boy who was alone, who’d just lost his mummy and that I had the opportunity to help him so….”  
“You met him?” Rob nodded in response.  
“It was brilliant. He’s such an amazing kid – so bright and funny and loving. I knew straight away that I couldn’t let him go.” There was silence for a moment while everyone thought.  
“Mr Joyce. You and your wife had very little contact with your daughter since she left home twelve years ago?”  
“Regrettably, yes.”  
“Why was that?” The judge enquired.  
“Our daughter was……a bit….wild, I suppose. At times she could be difficult to like….or love. We rowed and she left.” Robert’s blood boiled as he saw Joseph forcing tears from his eyes. He recognised this tactic in play – he’d used it himself in the past. Rob wanted to hit him - to shout and shout and never stop. He hated this. He hated it so much it hurt. “We wish now that when we found out about our grandson, that we’d gone to see Megan – been there to support her….”  
“But you weren’t were you?” Rob interrupted.  
“Would you like to say something Mr Sugden?” The judge asked.  
“Yes I would.” He turned to look at Joseph and Catherine. “You weren’t there for them when you had the chance to be. I would give anything to have been there for Evan, from the start.”  
“We’re here now.”  
“Maybe….but where were you six years ago when he was born? Where were you when he learnt to walk…or talk? Where were you on his first day of school? Where were you the other week when he was sick? Where were you five months ago when your daughter died?!”  
“Now you look here….” Joseph returned, rising sharply from his chair, eyes fixed on Rob. “We are her…”  
“Here to do what? Prove yourself? ‘Cause you’re not fooling me.” Robert had also stood by now.  
“Now let’s everyone just calm down. Mr Joyce. Mr Sugden. Sit down.” The judge commanded. They both reluctantly took their seats again. “Mr Sugden you may continue in a collected manner.” Rob nodded in agreement.  
“I’m the one who takes him to school every day, reads him a bedtime story, makes him dinner and plays games with him after. I’m the one who sits through hours of David Attenborough because that’s what he wants to watch, or sings him to sleep because he’s crying for his mummy. I know his favourite colour and food, what songs he likes to sing and exactly where he is every second of every day. I’m the one who worries about him all the time because I love him more than anything and seeing him hurt kills me. I let him meet his grandparents because I felt he had the right to know them but I will not, will not, have him messed about by them.”

“You are Mr Sugden’s fiancé?” The judge asked Aaron.  
“Yes.”  
“And you live with Mr Sugden and his son?”  
“Yes.”  
“How do you feel about all this?”  
“I love Evan….like he was my own. He’s the nicest little boy you will ever meet and I’m…..proud of him.” Aaron felt almost embarrassed at what he was saying but he said it because it was the truth.  
“What is your relationship with Evan like?”  
“Good. Very good. I like to think that he feels the same way as I feel about him. He actually started calling me ‘daddy’ about a month ago. We didn’t encourage him to or anything. He just said it one day. I guess it just proves how comfortable he feels with us.” Aaron smiled. “Look, I know I might be biased but, I honestly don’t feel that Evan could be in a better place than he is right now. Moving him to live with his grandparents, what’s the good in that? He gets all the love he could ever get with us. He has all he needs and more and okay they might have more money than us but we are in a perfectly good position to provide for him. He’s happy with us, ask him yourself.”  
“I might well do that next time Mr Dingle. I think that’s enough for today. We’ll need some time to look over things. Your solicitors will be in touch.” The judge summarised. Aaron turned to his fiancé.  
“You did really well.” Aaron complemented.  
“So did you.” Rob looked into Aaron’s eyes. “Thank you.” The couple smiled at each other. Then Rob heard Catherine laugh behind him. They both looked up at the Joyces.  
“My husband told me what sick weirdos were looking after my grandson.” Rob looked over to the desk but the judge and his advisors had already gone. “Don’t think for a second you’re going to win this. You’ve got no chance. Just you see.” And with that she took hold of her husband’s arm and left.


	34. Paranoia

Rob had this terrible feeling that someone was watching him all the time. He knew it was just his own paranoia getting the better of him but he still couldn’t shake it. It felt so strange that he, Aaron and Evan were just going about life normally when at that exact moment someone was deciding their future. Rob tried not to think of it and kept busy with work and taking care of his son.

“Daddy!” Evan exclaimed as he ran to his father at the school gate. He jumped into Rob’s arms.  
“Hiya buddy. How was your day?”  
“Really good. I won my game of football at lunch. Quinn thinks I should join his Saturday football club. Can I daddy?”  
“Yeah. I guess so. Hold on, we’ll see if we can find his mummy now and ask her about it.” He put Evan down, taking his hand and looked around the crowd of other parents. He spotted Quinn’s mummy and called to her. “Nancy!”  
“Hello Robert. Everything alright?” The woman asked as the pair approached her.  
“Yeah. Evan said something about a football club?”

While the adults talked, Evan and Quinn chatted away to each other, laughing every now and then. Quinn had his football in his arms.  
“Can I have a look at that?” Evan asked.  
“No. It’s my special ball. You can see it next time you come ‘round to my house.”  
“But I want to see it now.” Evan got no reply so he continued to beg. “Please. Please.”  
“No!”  
“Hey, calm down you two.” Rob said to the children and then went back to his conversation.  
“Give it to me.” Evan demanded, grabbing the ball in an attempt to pull it out of the other boy’s arms.  
“Stop!”  
“Please. Just let me see it.”  
“Not now.”  
“Yes.”  
“No.”  
“Yes!” Evan yelled. The ball that was being tugged to-and-fro flew out of their grasp and rolled out into the road.  
“Now look what you’ve done.” Quinn frowned. “Go and get it or you’re not my friend anymore.” Evan looked unsure. Robert had told him time and time again not to go near the road without an adult but he liked being Quinn’s friend. He looked at his friend and then ran out into the road to get the ball.

“Evan!” Rob yelled at his son, seeing a car speeding towards him. His stomach lurched and he felt terror in his heart. He ran after his son pulling him out of the path of the vehicle just in time. Rob hugged him tight for a moment to allow his breathing to settle and then he put Evan back down, crouching down to his level and keeping a hand on each of his shoulders. “Why did you do that? That was really dangerous. Don’t you ever do that to me again.” Evan just stared at his father and then suddenly burst into tears. Rob pulled his little boy into his chest again.  
“I’m really sorry daddy. Please don’t hate me.”  
“I would never hate you son. Never. I’m sorry I got angry, I just love you so much and you scared me.”  
“Sorry.” Evan repeated.  
“Just don’t do it again.”  
“Is he alright?” Nancy asked gently obviously having just given her own son a telling off.  
“Yeah, he’s fine. Thank God.”  
“I’ll text you those details about the club. See you tomorrow.”  
“Thanks Nancy.” Rob released himself from his son’s embrace. “Come on you. Let’s go home.” Evan took Rob’s hand and they walked off towards the car.


	35. Calling You

The next meeting had been scheduled for tomorrow and Aaron and Robert were desperately trying to keep their minds of it. “Hey Evan. Do you want to go to the zoo today?” Rob asked his son whilst they ate their breakfast. Evan’s face lit up and he bounced up and down in his seat.  
“Yes please. Can we see the penguins again? And we have to show daddy the butterflies? Do you like butterflies daddy?” Evan asked tuning to Aaron.  
“Yes. They’re very pretty. Just like you.” Aaron lightly touched the little boy on the end of his nose, making him giggle.  
“I’ll just make us a picnic. You go get changed buddy, then we can go.”  
“Okay daddy.” And with that Evan ran off upstairs. Rob caught Aaron with a concerned look on his face.  
“You okay?” He asked his fiancé. Aaron flicked his eyes to Rob.  
“Just can’t get the meeting out of my head. I was already worried about it and now they’ve asked us to bring Evan too. I just…..I hope he doesn’t get upset.” Rob walked around the table and knelt down beside Aaron, taking his hands and looking into his eyes.   
“I know, it’s putting me on edge as well. Try not to think about it. We’ve got a whole day yet and we’re gonna spend it as a family having fun.” Aaron smiled. “I love you.” Rob spoke softly before leaning in and kissing Aaron.  
“Love you too.”  
“Daddy!” They heard Evan shout at the top of his voice from his bedroom. “Daddy!”   
“He’s calling you.” Rob stated.  
“How do you know he isn’t calling you?”  
“Daddy! Daddy!”   
“Go on Rob, I’m better at sandwiches than you anyway. I’ll make the picnic.”  
“Daaaaaaaaaaaddy!!!”  
“I’m coming!” Robert shouted back and then ran up the stairs.

Evan sat on Aaron’s shoulders as they walked to the zoo entrance. It reminded Rob of the first day he’d spent with his son. They’d come so far. He couldn’t imagine a life without Evan now. The little boy laughed as Aaron bounced up and down as he walked. Rob smiled at them - his little family.

They went to the butterflies first. This time Evan was fearless around the butterflies, pointing out every one he saw. Aaron and Rob walked hand in hand behind their son, watching him have fun and be happy.

Next they went to the penguins, then the giraffes, the tigers and the play area. Aaron held onto Evan’s waist, supporting his weight a bit as he attempted to cross the monkey bars. Rob took a photo of them. It was such a sweet moment and he wanted to save it forever.

After they’d eaten their picnic they walked around the rest of the zoo. In front of the meerkats Rob stopped, taking Aaron by the waist. “Thank you. I don’t know how many men would’ve taken on a child who wasn’t their own in the way you have, especially with all the complications it’s caused. Me and Evan are so lucky to have you.” Aaron blushed a little and stoked a hand down Rob’s arm.  
“I couldn’t have done anything else Rob – I love you.” He slung his arm around Rob’s back and they both turned to look back at Evan watching the meerkats. “Where did he go?” Aaron exclaimed, startled at the absence of his little boy.  
“I don’t know. He was right there.” Rob gestured to where Evan had been stood in front of the glass separating them from the meerkats. There were a lot of people all around. The couple darted their eyes around, looking for him. “Evan!” Robert called, fear in his voice. They both set off in different directions, pushing through the people to get a better look. “Excuse me have you seen a little boy?” Rob asked a few people but all of them shook their heads. He kept calling his son’s name but Evan was still nowhere to be seen. He and Aaron met in the middle again. “Any luck?”  
“No.” Aaron replied in frustration. 

They walked around again, this time together.   
“Where is he Aaron? I’m such a terrible father. How could I have lost him?”  
“Hey. Don’t blame yourself. It wasn’t your fault. We only looked away for a minute.” Aaron looked around again. “We need to tell a member of staff. Maybe they could help us look.” Rob nodded.  
“Daddy!” Evan came running into his fathers’ arms. Aaron and Rob both held him tightly, kneeling at his height. Evan sobbed into their shoulders.  
“What happened buddy? Where’d you go?” Aaron asked.  
“Did you get lost?” Rob added.  
“I couldn’t see you. I didn’t know where you were.”  
“It’s okay mate. It’s okay. You’re safe now.” Rob pulled his son away from them and wiped his eyes before kissing him on the forehead. “I love you.”  
“I love you too daddy.” Evan’s voice was weak as he tried to calm his tears.  
“Why don’t we go get an ice cream?” Aaron suggested, trying to take their minds off the ordeal. Evan nodded.  
“Come on then monkey.” Rob picked him up and carried him. Aaron kept a hand on Rob’s back as they walked.

Evan fell asleep in the car on the way home. “That was so scary Aaron. I really thought I’d lost him.”  
“I know. But you didn’t.” Aaron comforted.  
“That was all we needed before tomorrow.”  
“Evan will've forgotten all about it by tomorrow. I think we did pretty well at salvaging the day anyway. Ice cream always helps.” They smiled at each other and only stopped when Rob had to turn his eyes back to the road.   
“Who’s doing bedtime tonight?”  
“Why don’t we both do it?” Robert nodded.  
“Yeah, I’d like that.”


	36. My Case

Aaron held one of Evan’s hands and Rob held the other as they walked to the court. All three of them were so nervous. They were just about to enter the meeting room when Evan pulled back from his parents. Aaron knelt down to his son. “I know your worried mate but this is just something we have to do. Me and daddy are both gonna be there. It’ll be okay.” He ruffled Evan’s hair and took his hand again and led him into the room. Once again everyone else was already there even though Robert knew they weren’t even the slightest bit late.  
“Hello. You must be Evan.” The judge greeted the little boy with a smile, standing behind his desk, clearly trying to make him feel a bit more at ease.  
“Hello.” Evan replied cautiously, tightening his grip on Aaron’s hand. Rob put a hand on his son’s shoulder in reassurance.  
“Hello Evan.” Joseph interrupted, moving from his seat to stand in front of his grandson. Evan pulled back into Aaron and Robert. Joseph gave the couple a glare and returned to sit next to his wife. They all took their own seats, Evan sat in the middle of his daddies, as the meeting began.  
“Once again we are here in regard to the custody arrangements of Evan Robert Joyce.”  
“That’s me.” Evan whispered to Rob who smiled back at him.  
“So let’s start with Mr and Mrs Joyce. I have been made aware you have some new points to your case for Evan’s custody.”  
“Yes your honour.” Rob’s heart sank. “We have a video we’d like to share with you.” Joseph pulled out a laptop, opened it and placed it in front of the judge who watched the clip.  
“For anyone who hasn’t seen this,” the judge began, “the video shows a road traffic incident involving young Evan.”  
“Clearly Mr Sugden isn’t fit to be in charge of a child. He almost allowed my grandson to be killed.”  
“I took my eyes of him for just a moment.” Rob defended himself.  
“I don’t see how that’s at all relevant. The point is you let him run out into a busy road. Besides he should know not to do that.” Joseph turned to the judge. “That is something we would definitely teach any child.” The judge nodded in agreement.  
“My son does know not to run out into a road thank you. Have you never heard of the expression ‘boys will be boys’." Rob returned sarcastically.  
“Mr Sugden please stay calm.” The judge suggested. Rob shook his head.  
“I didn’t mean to be naughty. Quinn said I couldn’t be his friend anymore if I didn’t get the ball back.” Evan sounded so small amongst the heated adult debate. “I’m sorry.”  
“It’s alright Evan.” The judge encouraged. “Did your father ever tell you not to go near the road?”  
“Yes. He said I shouldn’t go near the road without an adult. He also says I shouldn’t speak to strangers or talk with my mouth full.” The judge smiled and nodded.  
“See.” Rob stated. “I’m not completely incompetent.”  
“That’s a matter of opinion.” Catherine muttered.  
“I beg your pardon.” Aaron leaned across his family to speak to the opposition.  
“Oh nothing.” She replied and smirked sourly at him. It made Aaron’s blood boil.  
“Do you have anything else to say Mr Joyce?”  
“Yes. We were made aware that Mr Dingle and Mr Sugden lost Evan just yesterday. At the zoo I believe.” Rob couldn’t believe it. He knew the Joyces had their connections but he had no idea just how good this guy was at finding out the worst about people. The judge turned to Aaron and Robert.  
“Is this true?”  
“Yes.” Rob said sadly.  
“But we found him within a few minutes and again it was only because we took our eye off him for just a moment.” Aaron added.  
“Taking your eye of him for just a moment seems to be happening fairly frequently though doesn’t it Mr Dingle?” The judge returned. Aaron dropped his head. “I’d like to ask Evan some more questions if that’s alright?” No-one said anything. “Evan. Do you like living with your daddy?”  
“Yes, he’s funny.”  
“Funny?”  
“Yes. He plays silly games with me and does the funny voices when he reads the stories.” Rob smiled at his son’s answer.  
“What else do you like doing with your daddy?”  
“Riding my bike or playing football. I’m going to start a football club next week.” Aaron and Rob were relaxing a bit at their little boy becoming his usual chatty self.  
“Are you? Well that’ll be good won’t it.” Evan smiled. “Evan. Do you like your grandma and grandpa?” Evan looked over at Joseph and Catherine, not sure what to say. “It’s okay, you can tell the truth. You won’t get in trouble no matter what you say.” The judge encouraged.  
“Okay. I don’t really like them. They made my daddies upset. I don’t like people who make my daddies upset.”  
“And why’s that Evan?”  
“Because I love them.” Evan said proudly. “Anyway daddy says grandpa was naughty and I don’t like naughty people.”  
“This is a farce. They've obviously been telling the poor lad what to say.” Joseph commented angrily.  
“Are you calling my son a liar?” Aaron asked.  
“He’s not even your son.” Catherine returned.  
“He’s much more of a son to me than he is a grandson to you.”  
“Getting angry won’t help your case Mr Dingle.”  
“’My case’. That’s all this is to you people. He’s a little boy not a ‘case’. This our lives your messing with.” Aaron couldn’t help himself. As soon as he’d said it he regretted it.  
“I think we’ll end there for today.”  
“I’m sorry.” Aaron apologised.  
“I think it’s best that we all go away and come back calmer. I’ll schedule the next meeting for some time next week. Goodbye.” And with that the judge stood up and left.  
“Was he angry at me daddy?” Evan Aaron asked sadly.  
“No sweetie I think he was angry at me.” Evan stared up at him from a moment and them knelt up on his chair and turned to hug Aaron. Rob caught Catherine and Joseph giving them filthy looks but decided to ignore them - they didn’t deserve the attention. He put a hand on his son’s back.  
“Come one. Let’s go get some hot chocolate.”


	37. Dangerous People

“You can actually see me run straight to him as soon as realise. Look.” Rob pointed to the video that Joseph had shown the judge. He’d got Greg to send him a copy and had it on repeat. Aaron slammed the laptop closed.  
“Stop torturing yourself Robert.” Aaron pulled a chair out and sat down facing his fiancé who just stared back at him. “You know I’m really sorry for what I said yesterday don’t you? I never should’ve lost my head. If I hadn’t we might have been able to show the judge the other side of the story.”  
“It wasn’t your fault. It was taking all my strength not to yell in their faces.”  
“Yeah but you didn’t did you.” Aaron sighed. “I’m really sorry Rob.”  
“I know.” Rob smiled weakly at Aaron and then ran his hands through his blonde hair. “We can’t do anything until next week anyway. You’re right I shouldn’t beat myself up about it. I should’ve had the books finished hours ago – Nicola’s gonna kill me.” Robert looked at his watch. “Well I definitely won’t get them done now – I’ve got to go pick Evan up.”  
“I’ll go.” Aaron smiled reassuringly. “I tell you what, I’ll take him into town, get him that football he’s been wanting. It’ll give you some time to get your work done and then we can all go over to the pub for tea.”  
“Okay. Thank you.” Aaron stood and stepped towards Rob, leaning down to place a kiss to the top of his head. “I love you.”  
“I know.” And with that Aaron headed for the front door, grabbing a jumper and his keys on the way.

Rob scratched his head, his eyes glued to the spreadsheets. None of it seemed to make any sense and the fact he was so distracted wasn’t helping. The doorbell rang – probably Chas coming to check up on them. She came over most days recently, making sure they were both coping with all the stress and just wanting to see her grandson. Although Evan hadn’t actually called Chas ‘nanna’ yet, she often referred to herself as such (much to Rob and Aaron’s surprise and Charity’s delight giving her new material for mocking). Rob twisted the lock and pulled the door open…immediately recognising the face stood in front of him.  
“Um….hello. Are you Robert?”  
“I am. You’re Alexander aren’t you?”  
“Xander. Nobody’s called me Alexander in years.” He seemed slightly haunted by that thought.  
“Please, come in Xander.” Rob stepped aside to allow the younger man in. He was well dressed and his brown hair was styled neatly. He smiled at Robert as he stepped into the house. Rob gestured for Xander to follow him through to the living room. “What are you doing here? I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m very glad you came but a simple email or something would’ve sufficed. You live in Canada don’t you?”  
“Yes. Ontario.” He took a deep breath. “I just thought this was too important – that I should speak to you in person.” Rob nodded.  
“Brew?”  
“Yes please.”

They settled on opposite ends of the sofa, turned slightly towards each other. “So I understand you’re having a little trouble with my parents.”  
“Yeah. Things have got worse since I contacted you actually.”  
“Believe me, I know what they’re like.” Xander said darkly. “I don’t know how I can help you really.”  
“Just tell me anything that could help. Do you know why Megan fell out with your parents? I guessed it was because she dropped out of the law degree.”  
“Yeah…..something like that.” There was silence. Rob didn’t know what he’d done or what to say next. Luckily Xander made the next move for him. “Is he like her? Megan I mean.”  
“Evan? Yeah. He’s definitely as clever as she was. He looks like her too. Sometimes he does this face when he’s concentrating…” Rob smiled at the thought, “…I can’t really explain it but it’s just like the face Megan used to do.”  
“I know the one you mean. She used to do it when she was playing the piano.” Xander smiled too. “Where is he now?”  
“My fiancé’s picking him up from school. They shouldn’t be long now.”  
“Is that him?” Xander pointed to a photo frame in the corner of the room of the Rob, Aaron and Evan at the park.   
“Yep.” Rob replied as the younger man stood and walked to the picture, picking it up and studying it.  
“You’re right he does look like Megan…….and you. Is this your fiancé?” Xander asked, turning back to face Rob who was still sitting on the sofa.  
“Yeah. Aaron.”  
“He looks like a nice bloke.”   
“He is. He’s been brilliant with Evan as well - I don’t know how many young men would accept a six-year-old little boy as their own.” Xander nodded, put the photo back and returned to his seat.  
“I’d love to meet Evan.”  
“You’re welcome to. Stick around, you can meet him now.” Rob thought for a minute. “Do you mind if we don’t tell him who you are just yet though? He’s had so many changes lately and what with everything going on I don’t know if it would be a goo…”  
“That’s fine.” Xander interrupted. “I understand. The last thing I want to do is upset him. It sounds like my parents are doing enough of that already.” He looked very sad all of a sudden. “I couldn’t believe it when I found out about Megan. I’m just so sorry I didn’t thank her for…..well for everything she did for me in the past.” Rob’s intrigue was killing him but he didn’t want to rush the man for fear of scaring him off. Xander reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. He slid a photograph out of it and handed it to Rob. “I got this about six years ago.” Robert looked at the photo closer. It was a picture of a tiny baby wrapped up in a blue blanket. There was some writing at the bottom. Rob recognised it was Megan’s handwriting – he remembered it even after all this time. It read ‘Congratulations Uncle Xand. Baby Evan born 11th January 2011.’. Rob looked back at the photo again, his face widening into a smile. He’d never seen Evan as a baby. He ran his finger over the photo. He was beautiful. It made Rob sad that he’d not been there. “There was no return address or anything – no way for me to contact her. I was in Canada. I couldn’t find a way of getting hold of her. I wanted to, of course. I couldn’t come back. I couldn’t. Not after…..everything.” Rob put the photo down and turned to the other man.  
“Xander. What happened?” He asked gently.  
“Megan didn’t leave because she wouldn’t stay in university. She left because she was in trouble.”  
“In trouble? How?” Xander prepared himself and continued.  
“My dad got involved in some really dodgy deals. He was being paid huge amounts of money to turn a blind eye to certain parts of a case he was involved in. They were dangerous people. Dad…..well no matter how you look at it….he wasn’t the good guy.” He stared straight at Rob who was listening carefully. “Megan found out what was going on. She told dad – threatened to tell the police everything. She was never one to let something slide if she thought it was wrong. Besides she and our parents hadn’t got on for years. There was always something brewing between them. I was only a kid but I saw what went on.”  
“Did she tell the police?”  
“She got into a huge row with dad and ended up calling the police……only the system was so corrupt. Dad was probably the best solicitor in the country – the law had his back no matter what. Dangerous people found out what she’d done - that she’d almost blown their cover. She didn’t know what to do. Megan moved out on her eighteenth birthday…..I never saw her again.”  
“Why did she never tell me any of this?” Rob asked dumbstruck by this new information.  
“She was probably still worried it would all catch up with her one day. Megan was smart – she wouldn’t have told you anything if she had even the slightest inkling that it would get you in trouble.”  
“How dangerous are we talking?”  
“The guys who dad was covering for were the leaders of a worldwide drug trafficking system. They wouldn’t blink at killing.”  
“God.”  
“I’m sorry I’m dropping this on you but I think you deserve to know the truth.”  
“I appreciate that.”  
“Daddy!” Rob shook the stunned expression off his face and smiled as Evan ran towards him and jumped onto his alp, completely ignoring Xander. “Look daddy,” He held the football up, “daddy bought me the football!”   
“Wow buddy.” Aaron walked in giving Xander a glance and then turning his head to Robert in questioning. “Evan, this is my friend Xander.” Evan turned to his uncle.   
“Hello Sander.” He extended a hand. Xander smiled at it and shook it lightly.  
“Hello Evan. So you’re a football man eh?” Evan smiled. “Me too.” Xander whispered. The six-year-old giggled.  
“Hey Evan, why don’t you take Xander out into the garden for a game?” Evan hopped down and took his uncle’s hand.  
“Come on Sander!” He exclaimed. Xander allowed himself to be lead up and out of the room, nodding back at Rob. Aaron was stood in the same place, a look of surprise covering his face.  
“Xander? Alexander? As in…”  
“Yep.”  
“Wow. When...?”  
“About an hour ago.” Rob stood and walked to his fiancé. “And he’s just given me some very interesting information about our friend Mr Joyce.”


	38. You Can't

Later Rob and Xander were stood, leaning on the fence, watching Evan play in the park. It wasn’t a big play area but somehow the little boy never seemed to tire of it. Rob decided he should try and make conversation and anyway, he was keen for more information. “So, why Canada?” He asked turning to Xander who stayed staring at his nephew.  
“Work really. I was offered a job out there. Besides I wanted to get away. After Megan left it got pretty hard for me. She’d always been the one to back me up – be on my side – you know? When she was gone there was nothing left between me and him.”  
“Your dad?”  
“Yeah – ‘the Great Joseph Joyce, creator and commander of all law’.” Xander said sarcastically, gesturing mockingly. “He was always picking a fight. It was horrible and I hated what they’d done to Megan so I left as soon as I could – moved out shortly after my eighteenth.”  
“That must’ve been hard.”  
“I was easier than staying there.” Xander turned to Rob. “When I got that photo, Robert, I really did try hard to find her but it was just too difficult.” Rob nodded in response.  
“Daddy look!” Evan yelled as he reached the peak of his swing trajectory.   
“Carefully buddy! You’re really high up!” Rob warned. Evan just giggled and continued to swing making his father smile.  
“He’s such a good kid.”  
“Yeah. I have no idea how I got so lucky. I guess he must’ve got all the good parts of his mum.”  
“When did you meet Megan?” Xander asked.  
“We were about twenty. I met a mate of hers in a bar and we got chatting – he introduced me to her. There was a group of four of us – really good friends. Megan and I had a bit of a thing a couple of years after we met.”  
“Did you love her?” Robert wasn’t sure what to say. “Sorry, that was rude. I shouldn’t have asked you that. Ignore me…”  
“Yes.” Rob interrupted, suddenly deciding on an answer. “I did love her. I still loved her even when we were just friends but only as a friend – if you see what I mean. I suppose that’s why it didn’t work out between us – we weren’t meant to be like ‘that’ with each other, we were better off as friends.” Xander nodded in understanding and turned his attention back to his nephew.  
“I can see you really love him.”  
“Evan is everything to me. I didn’t realise it was possible to love someone as much as I love him.” Rob thought for a moment and then spoke again. “Do you have anyone special?”  
“What a girlfriend you mean?”  
“Or boyfriend, I’m not one to judge.” They both laughed lightly.  
“Um…no. I did have a girlfriend. We’d been together for five years but it ended a few months back.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be, it was probably for the best.” Xander smiled at Rob. “Do you mind if I stay for a while longer? I don’t want to intrude that’s all.”  
“No, that’s fine. We were all going to go to the pub for tea later if you fancy joining us?”  
“Yeah, that would be great. Thank you.”  
“Where are you staying while you’re in England?”  
“I’m not quite sure. I was planning on driving into Leeds to find a hotel for a couple of nights.”  
“There’s a B&B in the village if you fancy it. I’m sure Evan would like to see some more of you – he really enjoyed you playing football with him earlier.”  
“That sounds good. I’d love to see some more of him too. Will there be any rooms do you think?”  
“Should be. Anyway my step-mum runs it so I’m sure we can pull some strings if there aren’t any.”  
“Thanks Robert.”  
“No problem.” Rob looked down at his watch. “We should be getting back. He’ll get hungry soon and I bet Aaron already is.” Rob jested making Xander smile again. “Evan! Time to go mate!”  
“Okay daddy!” Evan jumped off the swing and ran out of the park to where his father and uncle were stood. “Piggy back!”   
“What do you say…?”  
“Please!” Evan obliged.  
“Okay then.” Rob lifted his son up onto his shoulders and they walked back home, Evan chatting away to ‘Sander’ the whole time.

“So exactly what business are you in Xander?” Rob was able to ask a more intellectual question whilst Evan was being occupied by Aaron making a tower of coasters on their table in the pub.  
“Management advising.”  
“Uh-huh.”  
“It’s really boring, I know.”  
“Well I’m co-owner of a haulage firm – can’t really get more boring than that.” The pair shared a laugh. “I used to manage an expensive company.”  
“Used to? Why would you give that up?”  
“It’s a long story. Put simply, it was my ex-father-in-law’s company.”  
“Ah.”  
“Ah indeed.” Xander’s attention was suddenly drawn away from the conversation to something over Rob’s shoulder. He noticed that Rob was looking at him questioningly.  
“Sorry. It’s just, that woman at the bar keeps on staring at us.”  
“Oh don’t mind her, she’s my mum.” Aaron piped up, having finally completed his coaster masterpiece. “She’s forever checking up on us.” Aaron smile at Chas and waved. His mother abruptly averted her eyes and began wiping the bar in an attempt to make it look like she hadn’t been staring at them for the last twenty minutes. Aaron just laughed.

After their meal and an awkward interrogation by Chas, they headed back home. “Right young man, it’s time for bed.”   
“No daddy.” Evan pleaded, pulling on Aaron’s sleeve.  
“Go on, up you go. I’ll be there in a minute to run the bath.” Evan huffed and sulked off up the stairs. Rob turned to Xander.  
“He’s a dream child….until bedtime.” He explained. “You want a drink? Beer?”  
“Sure, a beer’d be great, thanks.”

“By the way Xander, I just wanted to say….thank you so much. What you’ve told me….it could really help us with our case for Evan’s custody.” Xander’s face dropped.  
“Robert…what I told you…..you can’t use that against them.”  
“Why not?”  
“I told you, those people are dangerous.”  
“But all that happened years ago. Megan’s gone.”  
“It wouldn’t make a difference – you try and prove my dad was involved in malpractice now and you’ll regret it.”  
“But Xan…”  
“I’m serious Robert.” The younger man interrupted. “My father doesn’t play games. It sounds to me like he hasn’t hardly started on you yet.”  
“That’s pretty much what he said.” Robert sounded so deflated. He looked to Xander. “So what can I do? I can’t lose him. I can’t.” The other man thought for a moment.  
“Is there anything – anything at all – that you can use against them?” Rob shook his head slowly and shrugged. “Have they ever hurt Evan?” Xander persisted.  
“Not really. They’ve upset him.”  
“How?”  
“Joseph was extremely homophobic towards me and Aaron when he found out about us. Evan was there. It shook us all.”  
“Right then that’s what we’ll use.”  
“We?”  
“You didn’t think I was going to let another child’s life be ruined by those cowards. The man’s a bastard – I have absolutely no feelings but anger towards him.” The pair stared at each other in agreement. Eventually Rob broke the stare, looking down at the floor, clasping his hands together.  
“I won’t work Xander. He called me and Aaron some terrible things and he’s obviously deeply homophobic but we have no proof of that.” There was a pause before Xander spoke.  
“Not yet we don’t.”


	39. Cake

“Right, now crack the egg…..okay….try again, only this time, crack the egg into the bowl.” Evan giggled and broke a second egg on top of the other ingredients. “Well done buddy.” Aaron passed his son the wooden spoon so he could start mixing. Evan had to kneel on a chair to reach the side and that combined with his awkward handle on the utensil meant he splashed cake mix out of the bowl and all over the kitchen as he stirred. He stopped abruptly and looked up at Aaron with an apologetic look. “Daddy’s gonna kill us.”   
“Sorry.”  
“It’s okay bud.” Aaron looked around for a minute and then moved some of the things along the counter to make space so he could lift Evan up onto it. “There you go.” Aaron gave the little boy the bowl so he could hold it on his lap and have more control over his mixing.  
“Thank you.”  
“You’re very welcome.” Aaron replied, turning to flick the radio on. ‘Touch’ by Little Mix was playing and Aaron began dancing and joining in the singing on the chorus. Evan laughed loudly at his father. Aaron grabbed the tea towel and began swinging it around sending the little boy further into hysterics.   
“What’s going on in here then?” Rob asked with a smile, walking into the room, still in his pyjamas. Aaron grabbed his fiancé’s hand making him dance with him. Rob broke away for a moment to lift Evan – who had put the bowl down – up into his arms turning the whole kitchen into one big dance party. They all laughed so loudly and by the time the song finished they’d worked their way into the living room and had to collapse onto the sofa in exhaustion. 

“Shouldn’t you be doing homework?” Rob directed to Liv who was sat at the other end of the sofa grinning at some text she’d just got.  
“Na. I’ve got none.”  
“Yeah, right.” Rob said but decided to take it no further. “We need to do your homework actually Mr!” He called to his son who had been sat in front of the oven ever since they’d put the cake in.  
“No daddy – the cake!”  
“It’ll be a while yet buddy. Come on let’s do this maths thing.” 

“I don’t understand.”  
“Well that’s okay. That’s why you do homework – to learn.” Rob smiled at Evan. “Try this one here. What does the question say?”  
“Put the numbers in order from biggest to smallest.”  
“Well done, good reading. So which one’s the biggest?” Evan wasn’t concentrating, instead looking over to the window. “Oi you.” Rob tickled his son under the chin, drawing his attention back. “Which number’s the biggest?”  
“Seven.”  
“Mmm…not quite.” Evan slammed the pencil down on the table.  
“I don’t know then!”  
“Come on mate, don’t get frustrated. You were really close. Try again.”  
“When’s daddy coming home?”  
“He’s at work but he’s not staying there for long. Now come on concentrate.”  
“I don’t want to do this anymore.”  
“Sometimes you have to do things you don’t want to.”  
“Why?”  
“That’s just the way it is.” Evan frowned. “Come on, the quicker we get it done the sooner you can go play.”  
“No.” Evan crossed his arm.  
“Evan.”   
“No!”  
“That’s a warning now.”  
“Noooooooo!” The little boy screamed.  
“Right, naughty step, now.”  
“Daddy.”  
“Go.” Evan looked so sad all of a sudden but Rob knew he had to stick with it. “Come on.” He stood up, taking his son’s hand and leading him to the bottom step of the stairs. He sat him down and knelt at his level. “You can stay here for six minutes and then I’d like an apology.” Then he stood and went back through to the kitchen.

Six minutes later, Rob returned to Evan who was still sat on the step, his eyes red from tears.  
“I’m sorry daddy.”  
“You know it’s naughty to shout at me don’t you.”  
“Yes daddy. I’m sorry.” The apology sounded heartfelt enough.  
“Can I have a hug?” Evan ran to his father and embraced him tightly. “Okay then. I’ve got something to show you.” Robert lifted Evan up into his arms and carried him into the kitchen where the cake was sitting on the counter.  
“It’s finished!” Evan exclaimed.  
“Yep and if we finish your homework you can put the icing on.”  
“Can I?”  
“I don’t see why not.” Evan wriggled from Rob’s arms down to the floor and ran to table to continue with his work.

“I’m home!” Aaron called as he stepped in the door. Evan came running to him. He had no shirt on anymore. “What happened to your top buddy?” Before the little boy could answer, Rob appeared from the kitchen covered in icing.   
“We finished making the cake.” Rob explained.  
“I can see that.”   
“When we’ve both changed and tracked down Liv we can go.”  
“Okay.”

Half an hour later and they were on their way to the Woolpack – cake in hand. It was the 16th August – Sam’s birthday – and Chas and the other Dingles had arranged a big family doo in the Woolpack for his 40th. Somehow Aaron had been put in charge of the cake – they guessed Chas must’ve been very desperate! When they entered the pub Aaron went to take the cake over to the table with the other food.  
“Evan, why don’t you go play with April?” Evan ran straight off to oblige. Rob caught sight of Xander at the bar and went straight to him. “How did it go today?”  
“Well you’re right, Greg is really good. He agrees you shouldn’t get involved in everything that happened with my dad in the past.”  
“What did he say about us playing on Joseph’s homophobia?” Xander just stared at Rob for a moment before speaking.  
“I didn’t tell him.” Rob looked puzzled. “I don’t think any lawyer, even Greg, would strictly agree with what we’re planning to do. It could cause you even more problems. Just stick to the original plan – make dad as angry as you can before you go into the room and then make a move that’ll force him to snap in front of the judge.”  
“That’ll work?”  
“Do you have an alternative?” Rob shook his head.  
“Well it’ll have to then won’t it?”


	40. Babe

“You sure you won’t come today?”  
“No. I can’t face them. Good luck though.”   
“Thanks.” Rob tentatively leant in to hug Xander who gratefully accepted.  
“You’re a great daddy Robert. You’re not gonna lose him.” Xander patted Rob’s back and released him from the embrace. “Go on, you don’t wanna be late.” Rob nodded and headed for the car where Aaron was waiting.

“This is becoming strangely normal.”  
“What is?”  
“Fighting to keep our little boy. It’s not right.” Aaron tightened his grip on the steering wheel.  
“I know.” Robert agreed sadly. “Whatever way it goes…..it’ll be over soon.”

On the walk from the car to the court, Rob’s phone buzzed with a text. He pulled it out of his pocket and unlocked it. Aaron saw him smile widely at whatever he saw on the screen.   
“What is it?”  
“Look…” They stopped walking and Rob handed the phone to Aaron. It was from Nancy (Quinn’s mummy) – a photo of Evan in his new football kit stood with a knee bent, his foot resting on the football, beaming at the camera.  
“That’s so cute. I think we’ve just found my new lock screen picture.” They both just stared at the photo for a minute. “I’m glad his first football training was today. At least he won’t be thinking about this.”  
“Yeah.” Rob smiled at Aaron and then he took the phone back, pushing it firmly into his pocket. “Come on. Let’s get this over.” He took his fiancé’s hand and led him off down the street.

Knowing that the Joyces always arrived incredibly early, Rob and Aaron had made sure they were there an hour before the meeting time. They needed to be there before they all went into the room with the judge in order to execute the ‘plan’. Robert knew that if this backfired they could land themselves in even more trouble and they couldn’t afford to look any worse in front if the judge after the last time.

Eventually the Joyces walked through the door and Rob set to work. He took a deep breath and looked to Aaron who nodded in support. Rob laughed loudly to draw attention to them and then placed a passionate kiss on Aaron lips. He ran his hand up Aaron’s back and Aaron put his hands in Rob’s hair. They couple pulled out of their embrace, smiles on their faces. Rob kept hold of Aaron’s hands. Aaron had a good view of Joseph’s expression which was one of pure anger and disgust. “Working?” Rob whispered. His fiancé nodded in response. They just had to keep this up and Joseph had to eventually reach the end of his tether. “I love you babe.” Rob said loud enough for his enemy to hear. Aaron and Robert never used the term ‘babe’ but Joseph didn’t need to know that – anything to aggravate him. Aaron could see Joseph seethe and it made him strangely excited – that their plan was working. He pretended to just notice the Joyces.  
“Oh hello.” He said brightly – perfectly polite. Aaron knew that acting all nice would also annoy Joseph. Perhaps it made him realise that they weren’t as bad as he wanted them to be. Rob caught on to what Aaron was doing and joined in, turning to face the other couple and smile.  
“Hello. Joseph. Catherine.” He greeted.  
“What are you doing?” Catherine asked.  
“Just being friendly.” Rob continued smiling. He looked down at his watch. “They take forever in these places don’t they?”  
“We’re early remember babe?” Aaron spoke softly.  
“Oh yeah. Silly me.” Rob said over a slight laugh at his own expense. Joseph and Catherine looked completely confused. “Do you want to see something really sweet?” Rob took his phone out and walked over to the opposition, handing them the phone which was displaying the photo of Evan at football. “It’s his first training today.” Rob explained. “He’s cute isn’t he?” Catherine looked entirely unsure how to respond.  
“Um…..yes.” Was what she finally decided on.  
“Custody case of Evan Joyce room four.” A young suited man announced.  
“That’s us then.” Robert said in a way far more jolly than how he was feeling. The Joyces walked past Aaron and Rob. Joseph looked down at the couple’s interlocked fingers with a look of hate and then followed after his wife. “It’s really working Aaron.” Rob enthused.  
“So far so good.” Aaron smiled. “You know,” he leaned closer to Rob, “I think this might actually be quite fun.” Rob laughed lightly and allowed Aaron to lead him off down the corridor to room four.


	41. Between Us

Aaron and Robert sat down, keeping their hands clasped tightly together, resting them down on Rob’s knee. “Okay then. Let’s get started. I am aware this is dragging on longer than is good for any of us, especially Evan, so I hope we’ll get somewhere today.” The judge looked down at his files and pulled out some sheets of paper. “I have spoken to Evan’s school. They seem very happy with his progress and say they have noticed positive changes in Evan’s behaviour and mood since he’s been living with his father.” Aaron winked at Rob.  
“Can I add something?” Joseph said bluntly. The judge nodded.  
“Go ahead Mr Joyce.”  
“I found out some very interesting information about Mr Dingle the other day and I wondered why it wasn’t being taken into account.”  
“What information was this?”  
“He’s on a suspended sentence for absconding.” Aaron’s heart sunk.  
“Yes I was aware of that.” The judge announced nonchalantly.  
“So why isn’t it being taken more seriously?”  
“Non-violent offences – as I’m sure you know Mr Joyce – don’t normally have any bearing on custody cases.”  
“Well I think you’ll agree this is an exceptional circumstance. My grandson is already vulnerable after his mother’s death – he shouldn’t be around someone with a record.”  
“I was a young lad trying to help out a friend that’s all.” Aaron remained friendly despite his heart pounding in his chest. The judge looked between Aaron and Joseph before continuing.  
“From meeting Evan last week, I can see that he is a very bright little boy and seems very happy and comfortable with you two.” He gestured with his hand to Aaron and Rob who nodded in response.   
“How do you know he wouldn’t be just as happy, if not more so, with us? You can’t possibly know that without….testing it out.” Robert’s felt sick at what Joseph was suggesting.  
“Yes, I understand that which is why I’m going to grant you partial custody of your grandson temporarily. He will be able to come and stay with you for a while so that we can all get a better picture of who Evan would be better staying with in the long run.”  
“What?!” Rob exclaimed, immediately losing the friendly facade he and Aaron had been putting on. “You can’t be serious.” The judge ignored Robert and continued.  
“If we could have a break whilst I put things in order and then we can come back together and make some arrangements.”

“Can he do this?” Aaron asked Greg as they sat in a nearby coffee shop.  
“Unfortunately, yes. You two don’t have custody of Evan yet. Technically he’s still a ward of Court. The judge can place him wherever he feels is suitable.”  
“Brilliant.” Rob spat sarcastically. “Maybe we should just tell the judge what a homophobe Joseph is.”  
“That would only make us look bad.” Aaron reminded his fiancé. “We’ve got no proof. It would just look like we’re trying to find any fault with them in order to get our son. We have to keep our argument purely based on the fact that Evan is better off with us.”  
“Yeah, I know. I just feel so helpless. I wish there was something we could do.”

They were called back an hour later and Rob and Aaron walked slowly down the corridor, dreading what would come next. Suddenly Aaron stopped and grabbed Rob’s arm pulling him to a halt too.  
“I’ve got an idea.” Aaron looked around himself to check the coast was clear. “Follow my lead.” He headed into the room, Rob followed. “I suppose we’ll have to tell him today. It wouldn’t be fair to keep it from him.” Rob kept his expression neutral to hide the fact he had no idea what Aaron was doing. He could see Aaron time his next sentence so he was right next to Joseph when he said it. “Maybe we could let him lie between us tonight.” It was Aaron’s last ditch attempt at angering Joseph and a desperate one at that. Rob thought there was no way – no matter how well Aaron executed it – that that remark would have any effect whatsoever. He was wrong. Joseph saw red, rising from his chair and getting right up in Aaron’s face, so much so that Aaron was forced to take a step back, causing him to stumble a little against a chair behind him.   
“Stay away from my grandson, you paedophilic poof!” Everyone in the room froze. Aaron wanted to shout back yet he also felt a strong urge to smile at finally making everyone see the vile man’s true colours. Not wanting to seem smug or make it obvious that he’d caused that reaction deliberately, Aaron kept his face blank of expression. He could see in the older man’s eyes that he knew he’d made a terrible mistake – one there was no hiding and certainly no going back from.  
“Mr Joyce!” The judge reprimanded in shock. Catherine pulled on her husband’s elbow, forcing him to sit down. She looked furious. “Mr Dingle, are you alright?” Aaron straightened himself up and pulled his jacket back to the correct position.  
“No worse than I’ve heard before……and certainly not from him.”  
“I’m sorry, I don’t understand. Mr Joyce has been homophobic towards you before?”  
“Yes.” Aaron said sadly. “When Evan spoke of his grandparents ‘upsetting’ his daddies – that’s what he meant. Evan was there when Joseph was severely homophobic.” The judge looked down at his desk.  
“Mr and Mrs Joyce would you please leave the room for a moment?” They did. Rob heard Catherine talking angrily to her husband as they got further down the corridor. “Please.” The judge indicated for Rob and Aaron to take a seat. “Exactly what happened on the occasion you spoke about?”  
“Joseph had spent the day with me and Evan in our village. Everything was going very well….until he found out that my fiancé was a man.” Rob explained. “Aaron got back from a business trip and came to meet us at the park. I think we must’ve kissed because the next thing I know Joseph’s shouting abuse…..calling us ‘fag’ and ‘paedo’. Evan didn’t know what the words meant of course but the tone was obvious enough. He found it very distressing…..we all did.” The judge nodded. “I’m just terrified of what’ll happen if my son ends up with them. I don’t want him thinking that love is ever wrong. It doesn’t matter who you love and I want Evan to grow up knowing that.” He squeezed Aaron’s hand.  
“I understand.” The judge thought before speaking again. “My eldest son…is gay. I was so shocked when he told me but honestly, he’s a very intelligent and kind young man, I don’t care who he chooses to spend his life with as long as they care for him. I know what homophobia can do to a person and I assure you the courts take it very seriously.” He stared at the temporary shared custody document on his desk. “I haven’t signed it yet.” He picked it up and tore it into pieces before discarding it in the bin. Rob couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “For now Evan is definitely best with you.”  
“Thank you your honour.”

The judge had the Joyces sent back into the room.   
“So as far as I’m concerned the case is concluded. Of course the documentation will need to be written up but until then Evan will remain in Robert Sugden’s custody. Unless the board have any further queries, you should receive the papers giving you full custody of your son in the next couple of weeks.” He directed to Rob and Aaron who looked to each other and smiled wider than they ever had before.

“Hey buddy.”  
“Look daddy, I got a medal for being the best player at training!” Evan held the award up so his father could see it.  
“On your first week as well. I said you were a natural.” Rob swung Evan up into his arms and held him tight, kissing his head.  
“Daddy, you’re squeezing me.” Evan strained. Rob immediately released his grip a little.  
“Sorry mate, I’m just so proud of you.” He knew he real reason he was holding on so tight would have to be kept from his little boy until it was actually official.  
“Where’s daddy?”  
“He’s waiting in the car – arranging a surprise for you.”  
“What is it?!”  
“If I told you that, it wouldn’t be a surprise anymore would it silly?” Evan giggled. Rob saw Nancy approaching them. “How did it go?”  
“Yeah good. Evan’s brilliant - you can’t be so bad a football yourself to have taught him so well?”  
“I played a bit at secondary school.” Nancy smiled and nodded. “So he got on with the other boys?”  
“Absolutely, he’s very sociable. Aren’t you mate?” Nancy placed a hand on the six-year-old’s back. “Sorry I’ve got to get Quinn home he’s complaining he’s hungry.”   
“Oh yeah. I’ll see you next week then?”  
“Yep. See ya.”

“Daddy what’s the surprise?” Evan asked for the hundredth time as they drove home.  
“I told you, you have to wait and see.” Evan huffed in frustration so Aaron turned the radio on to distract him. ‘Happy’ was on and Evan sang loudly to it making his parent’s hearts burst with happiness.

“Okay, you ready?” Aaron asked, still covering his son’s eyes with his hands.  
“Yes!” Evan exclaimed excitedly, beginning to jump up and down. Aaron took his hands away. Evan stared at the picture of a sunny beach resort in front of him. Dotted around it were various holiday essentials: a bucket and spade, some sun glasses, a cap and some flip-flops. Evan suddenly realised what it all meant and turned hurriedly to face his beaming daddies. “Are we going on holiday?!”  
“Yep.” The couple answered in unison. Evan had been asking for weeks to go on holiday. So far in the summer break they’d been unable to take Evan away because their current custody arrangements didn’t allow it but now they were on the verge of him being theirs properly, the judge had given them permission to take their son on holiday.  
“Yay!” The little boy jumped into Aaron and Robert’s arms. They stayed in a group hug - sharing the moment together as a family.


	42. Postcards

Evan screamed in laughter as Rob threw him up into the air. The little boy landed with a splash into the sea. Aaron made sure he was right there to help Evan back up to the surface. He was a good swimmer but you couldn’t be too careful. Evan clung onto Aaron, his arms around his neck. “Again daddy again!” Aaron obliged, positioning the boy in his arms and then launching him into the air. It had been an amazing holiday - the best ever. None of them wanted it to end. As Aaron watched Evan hugging tightly to Rob, he fell even more in love with them.   
“How about an ice cream?” He called to the pair.  
“Yeah!” Evan exclaimed, swimming out of Rob’s arms in the direction of the beach. Aaron and Rob followed their son, meeting in the middle as they did so.  
“You’re ordering this time.” Aaron stated. “I made a right pillock of myself last time trying to speak in Spanish.” Robert laughed at the memory.  
“Okay, fair enough.” Rob threw an arm around his fiancé, kissing him as they exited the sea.  
“Come on daddy!” Evan bounced up and down on the sand in anticipation.  
“We need to put some more sun cream on you first monkey. Unfortunately you take after your mother in the complexion department – she used to burn really easily as well.” Evan frowned. “Come on, it’ll only take a minute.” Rob ran to his son, tickling as he picked him up, making Evan laugh wildly again.

The three of them wandered around the Spanish streets just enjoying their last day together in this place. Aaron had Evan on his shoulders whilst Rob carried the various bags of mementoes they’d bought.  
“Look daddy.” Evan pointed to some postcards in a stand outside one of the tourist shops.  
“You wanna get some?” The little boy nodded and Aaron walked over to the cards so his son could get a better look. Aaron put Evan down allowing him to choose some postcards and then the three of them went inside to pay. Rob felt Evan tug on his shirt.  
“Yes buddy?” Evan held up a magnet he’d found.  
“Can we get this for Liv?”  
“Of course we can.” Rob handed the magnet to Aaron to pay for it. “That’s very sweet of you mate - thinking of Liv.” Evan smiled and Rob ruffled his hair.

Robert and Aaron had given Evan the choice of where to go for dinner. He’d chosen an Italian restaurant a few minutes away from the hotel. Evan ordered a pizza which was twice the size of his head. The little boy’s face lit up when he saw it. “Thank you…ummm….gracias.”   
“You are very welcome niñito.” The waitress replied in her thick Spanish accent. “You are very polite.” She smiled at him and then turned to Robert. “You like me to take photograph?”   
“Yes please.” He fumbled in his pocket for his phone and handed it to the woman. Aaron and Rob squeezed in a bit, both putting an arm around their little boy who beamed at the camera. She took the photo and handed the phone back.  
“You have…er…beautiful family.” She struggled for the words.  
“Thank you.” Aaron returned with a smile. The waitress nodded, turned and walked away, leaving them to their meal. Rob set about cutting Evan’s pizza up for him.  
“Daddy why do some people not like you loving daddy?” Robert put looked up at his son, putting the cutlery down. He wondered how to explain it.  
“Um…because some people don’t understand it. People can be scared of things they don’t understand.”  
“Is that why grandma and grandpa were angry at you? Because they didn’t understand?”  
“Maybe.” Evan thought for a moment.  
“Well I understand.” Then he picked up his first slice of pizza and started to eat. As easy as that the conversation was over. Rob smiled at Aaron who extended a hand across the table for his fiancé to hold. Then he mouthed ‘I love you’ which made Rob smile even wider and reply with ‘I know’.

After dinner they went to the beach. It was already dark. There were bright stars littering the sky so they lay on their backs on the sand, staring up at them. Evan lay between his parents. Rob and Aaron each held one of their son’s hands as they stared up into the darkness.  
“What constellation is that daddy?” Evan released his hand from Aaron’s to point at a cluster of stars, quickly replacing it when he’d finished.  
“I have no idea mate. If I’m honest, I’m not actually sure what a ‘constellation’ is.” Aaron answered.  
“We’ll have to look at your space book when we get home.” Rob suggested.  
“Okay.” Evan said softly. The three of them fell back into silence again. This was one of the few times the couple had ever known their little boy to be so quiet and still (other than when he was sleeping). Evan pulled himself up on top of Robert, lying face to face with him. Evan stroked a hand through Rob’s hair. “I love you daddy.” Aaron’s heart melted at the exchange in front of him.  
“I love you too son.” Rob rubbed a hand on Evan’s back and looked into his eyes before turning his head to look to Aaron. “And I love you.” He extended a hand in indication for Aaron to join them. Aaron shuffled closer, resting a hand over Rob’s on Evan’s back and placing a gentle kiss on his fiancé’s lips.

They lay there for quite a while. Rob heard his son’s breath deepen as he drifted into sleep.  
“We should get back to the hotel.” Aaron whispered. Rob nodded and moved gently, trying not to wake Evan. He carried him in his arms back to the hotel. In their room he laid the little boy down in bed and removed his shoes, socks and shirt and pulling the sheets over him softly. He sat down on the edge of the bed and stoked a hand over Evan’s hair. He stayed there until Aaron was changed and in their bed. “Come to bed.” Aaron said quietly. Rob stood, kissed his son’s head and went to join his fiancé. He flicked the light off and settled down under the sheets. “Rob?”   
“Yeah.”  
“What if we don’t get custody because of me?”  
“What do you mean?” Rob asked, turning to Aaron in the darkness.  
“They could say that he shouldn’t be living with someone with a record, or someone who loses their temper.”  
“You heard what the judge said Aaron – a non-violent offence doesn’t affect a custody case. And the temper thing – you only did that in front of the judge because you feel so passionately about this. The judge knows that. Anyway he seemed to be firmly on our side.”  
“I guess.”  
“Do you? Because I know that’s true.” Rob kissed Aaron comfortingly, resting a hand gently on his face. “Don’t worry about it Aaron. It’ll be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys didn't mind it being another long one. Thank you for reading every chapter - you're support for my writing means a lot (especially as this is only my third ever fanfic). I still have ideas of where to take this story so there's a good few chapters still to come I should think. Thank you again :)


	43. Forever?

On the morning of their final day in Spain, they decided to go to the pool for an hour or so. Rob loved seeing Evan swimming. He remembered it being something he’d loved to do as a child and it made him happy seeing Evan enjoying it too. He had the same feeling when he saw him riding his bike or reading comics. Rob stayed sat at the side watching his son for a while. Evan came swimming over to him. “Come in daddy.” He demanded. Rob gave him a look which Evan knew well – the one that said ‘what do you say?’. “Please.” He added.  
“Alright then.” Rob pulled his shirt off, chucking it at Aaron who was sat on one of the loungers around the pool, and then slid into the water.   
“Can we race?” Evan asked politely, paddling to stay above the water.  
“Yep. From here to the other end and back?”   
“Okay.”  
“One. Two. Three. Go!”

Rob’s phone (which was in a bag beside Aaron at the side of the pool) started to ring. Aaron pulled it out and saw that it was a call from Greg. He answered it straight away.  
“Hello….no it’s Aaron. Rob’s in the pool with Evan. One second, I’ll get him.” Aaron put a hand over the phone to shield it from his shout. “Robert! Rob!” His fiancé was too caught up in a game with his son to hear him. Other children in the pool were also making a lot of noise. Aaron walked right up to the edge of the pool. “Robert!” This time Rob noticed and said something to Evan before swimming over to Aaron and pulling himself out of the water. “It’s Greg.” Aaron explained. Rob ran to their towels and dried his hands, taking the phone from his fiancé.  
“Hi Greg….yeah sorry, me and Evan were in the….yeah….really?” Aaron heard Rob’s tone lighten. “Greg that’s brilliant. Thank you so much. Yeah I will…yeah…yeah, okay. I’ll see you then. Thank you. Thank you.” He hung up the phone and turned to Aaron, his face one massive smile. “He’s ours Aaron. He’s really ours.” Rob threw himself into Aaron’s arms, hugging him tightly, neither of them caring he was making Aaron’s last clean shirt soaking wet. “The custody agreement came through today. It’s official – he’s our son.”  
“Oh my God Rob that’s amazing.” They pulled back from each other to kiss.  
“What is it daddy?” Evan called, running to his parents. Aaron lifted the little boy up into his arms.  
“You can stay with us mate.”  
“Forever?!” Evan asked excitedly.  
“Yep.” Rob answered.  
“Yay!” The three of them embraced.   
“Aaron let’s get married.”  
“We already are you muppet.”   
“No, I mean soon. Next week. Let’s get married next week.”  
“Really?” Aaron asked in disbelief.  
“Yeah!” Evan enthused.  
“The only reason we’ve been putting it off was to get all this out of the way first. I wanna marry you Aaron. I love you. Let’s just do it.” Aaron smiled and nodded enthusiastically before leaning in and kissing Rob.  
“Yay!” Evan exclaimed in happiness making the couple hug him even tighter in between them.


	44. All My Tomorrows

A week later…  
Rob struggled with his tie. He huffed in frustration, throwing his hands up in the air. “Calm down Rob.” Vic said soothingly, taking Rob’s tie in her hands and starting to tie it. “Why are you so nervous? You weren’t at all like this last time.”  
“Yeah, well, I guess, deep down, I knew marrying Chrissie wasn’t right so it didn’t really matter. I just love Aaron so much. I don’t want anything to go wrong.” Vic finished tying the tie. “Thanks.”  
“No problem.” She took her brother’s hands in her own. “Nothing can go wrong Rob because you love Aaron and he loves you. Everything will be fine.” They smiled at each other.  
“Where’s Evan?” Rob asked.  
“With Adam. They’re playing snap I think.”  
“And he’s dressed?”  
“Yep. Stop worrying Rob. Everything’s under control.” He nodded. “He looks really cute by the way.”  
“Who, Adam?  
“No you idiot. Evan.” They laughed at Rob’s distractedness.   
“I should go talk to him.”  
“Okay. I’ll just pop over to the pub – check the food’s all sorted and that Chas isn’t giving herself a heart attack with her excitement.”  
“Okay.” Vic rubbed a hand on her brother’s arm before heading for the door. “Oh Vic!” She turned back. “Can you check Aaron’s alright?” She smiled nodding and left.

Rob found Evan and Adam sat on the floor in the living room. Vic was absolutely right – his son was the cutest thing he’d ever seen in his little waist coat with his hair done beautifully.  
“Alright mate?” Adam greeted. Rob smiled in response as Evan jumped up and went to hug Rob.  
“You okay buddy?” Evan nodded against his father. “Come here, I wanna speak to you.” Rob took Evan’s hand, leading him over to the sofa and lifting him onto his lap.  
“I’ll leave you to it.” Adam said, getting up and leaving them alone.  
“So you understand what’s gonna happen today don’t you?”   
“Yes daddy.”  
“If you’re worried about anything or you just wanna talk to me or daddy you’re allowed to okay. Just because it’s me and him who are getting married, it doesn’t mean we’re forgetting about you. This is your day too.”  
“Okay daddy.”  
“I love you bud.”  
“I love you too.” Rob hugged Evan.  
“Right we should go then. Don’t wanna be late do we? Have you got everything you need?”  
“Yes.”  
“Right then. Let’s go get married.” Evan giggled and got down from Rob’s lap grabbing his hand and heading for the door.

Everyone was there - friends and family. The Dingle clan had turned out in force and Vic and Diane were there too. Rob had also invited Nick, Xander and Kitty. They'd been such a big part in making this day happen, whether they knew it or not, and he just thought that they should be there, for Evan if for no-one else. He kept a tight grip on his son’s hand as they approached Aaron, who wore the brightest smile he’d ever seen. “You look amazing.” Rob greeted.  
“So do you.” They shared a moment just looking into each other’s eyes. Rob loved Aaron with all his heart and he hoped, no, he knew, that Aaron felt the same. “And you Mr…you’re so cute.” Aaron said pulling Evan up into his arms. “I missed you.” Chas had insisted (on ‘traditional grounds’) that Rob and Aaron didn’t see each other the night before the wedding. They’d completely ignored most of her extravagant wedding ideas so they allowed her that one thing.  
“I missed you too daddy.” Evan hugged Aaron around the neck and received a kiss to his cheek in return. Rob placed a hand on his little boy’s back and just smiled in love at his little family. He caught sight of Liv out of the corner of his eye. She looked like…no she couldn’t be…crying…  
“Liv are you okay?” Rob asked approaching the teenager. She coughed a little and rubbed at her eyes trying to cover up her emotions.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” Robert winked at her and she sprang forward, hugging him. “Just so you know Rob….I actually…quite like you.” Rob grinned over her shoulder in the embrace.  
“Yeah, same here.” He said gently.  
“Are we ready to start then?” Harriet addressed the room, receiving a nod in response from everyone. “Right then.”  
“Evan, you go and sit with Aunty Vic and Uncle Adam yeah?” Aaron let his son down from his arms and Evan ran over to sit with Vic. Then he turned back to Rob taking his hands in his own. “Let’s do this.”

“Robert you have some words?” Harriet nodded at Rob.  
“Um…yeah.” He took a deep breath, staring deeply into Aaron’s eyes. “When I met you Aaron…I was a mess. I didn’t know who I was or what I wanted. All I knew was that you were something to me that nobody else has ever been.” Rob saw Aaron blush a bit. “You taught me how amazing life can be.” Rob swallowed. “I once said that you were the worst mistake I’d ever made but…I couldn’t have been more wrong. You’re my best friend, my partner in crime, the only person I could tell anything to. You are the best daddy I could ever have wished for my little boy. You’re my soulmate and we…” Rob indicated to a giggling Evan sitting on Adam’s lap. “…love you so much.” There was silence for a moment while everyone felt the true gravity of Robert’s words.  
“Aaron?”  
“How am I supposed to follow that?” The couple laughed. Aaron thought for a moment. “I planned something to say but…to be honest…it’s just not enough. All I can say is that I love you Robert. Thank you for sticking with me. There have been times when you probably should’ve left me – when I did things that were unforgivable – but you’ve always been there for me. Thank you for giving me the best day every day and for giving me him.” He smiled at Evan. “I promise today that I won’t just be here for you forever but for our son too. You, Evan and Liv are so important to me. We’re a family. An unusual but incredible family. And I know that whatever comes our way, nothing could ever break us apart.” Rob smirked at Aaron.  
“Thank you both. Now we will exchange the rings. Do you have the rings?”  
“I do!” Evan exclaimed, jumping up from Adam’s lap and running to his parents eliciting a laugh from everyone. The little boy smiled up at Robert as he produced a ring from his pocket. “Here you go daddy.”  
“Thanks bud.” Rob turned to Aaron, holding his left hand with one hand and holding the ring in the other as he spoke. “I give you this ring to wear, as a symbol of my abiding love, my everlasting friendship, and the promise of all my tomorrows.” Then he slid the ring onto Aaron finger.  
“You’re hands are shaking.” Aaron said softly.  
“Can’t think why.” They sniggered at each other’s nervousness.  
“Daddy.” Evan held a second ring up for Aaron to take.  
“Thank you monkey.” Aaron ruffled the little boy’s hair as he took the ring. Looking into Rob’s eyes once again he spoke. “I give you this ring to wear, as a symbol of my abiding love, my everlasting friendship, and the promise of all my tomorrows.” He pushed the ring smoothly onto Rob’s finger. They held hands.  
“Do you, Aaron Dingle, take thee, Robert Jacob Sugden, to be your lawfully wedded husband?”  
“I do.”  
“And do you, Robert Jacob Sugden, take thee, Aaron Dingle, to be your lawfully wedded husband?”  
“I do.”  
“Then…I now pronounce you husbands.”  
“Kiss, daddy!” Evan chanted. Rob and Aaron laughed at their son but obliged, kissing each other passionately. They pulled back resting their foreheads together as everyone clapped wildly in congratulations. Evan pulled on Rob’s sleeve. Robert lifted Evan up into his arms. “Did I do it right daddy?”  
“Yes mate. You were perfect.” He kissed the little boy’s head. “Everything was just perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was probably worth saying that I realise this is quite a rough depiction of a wedding but I didn't think it was 100% necessary going into fine detail of the order an everything. Also I know some people have been saying (regarding the actual Robron wedding) that Harriet wouldn't be able to marry two gay men as a Church of England minister but I thought it should be an existing character who carried out the service so meh :)


	45. Broken

“Robert, will you pick up your bloody phone? It’s Evan. The school called. He’s hurt himself pretty bad. I’m on my way to the hospital now. Just…call me back.” It was the fifth message Aaron had left for his husband in the twenty minutes since he’d got the call from Evan’s school. He was driving as fast as he could but Evan had been taken to the hospital closest to his school and seeing as they still hadn’t been able to move him from his old school, it meant it would take the best part of forty minutes to get to his son. He felt sick. His skin itched. His face burned. He just wanted to get there as fast as possible. Robert was on a business trip to London and that made Aaron feel so much worse knowing that, even when Rob finally got his messages, it would take him hours to get back.

Aaron parked as quickly as he could and rushed into the hospital. It was all so disorientating – people everywhere, all looking just as lost as him. He walked through corridor after corridor following a barrage of signs until eventually he came to a desk. “Excuse me. I’m looking for Evan Joyce. He’s six. He was brought in by ambulance from his school.”  
“Okay, I’ll just check for you.” The young woman behind the desk typed away at her computer. “Ah yes, Evan Joyce, 11th of the 1st 2011.”  
“Yep that’s him.”  
“And you are?”  
“His dad.”  
“Okay, just one moment please.” She turned and walked over to another computer, checking for something. Then she came around the desk. “Follow me please.” Aaron kept close behind her as she walked through another maze of corridors, just wanting to get to Evan as quick as possible. Eventually they came to another desk and the woman spoke to a nurse stood behind it.  
“Oh yes he’s one of mine.” The nurse replied.  
“This is his father.”   
“Okay. Follow me I’ll take you to your son.”  
“Thank you.” Aaron’s hands were trembling as he walked behind the nurse to a bed behind a curtain where Evan was lying, propped up by some pillows, tears in his eyes. “Oh buddy.” Aaron hurried to his little boy’s side.   
“I’m sorry daddy. I fell off the climbing frame.” Evan spluttered out through his tears.  
“It’s okay Evan. It’s okay. I’m here now.” He reached forward hugging his son being careful to avoid his leg which was in a pressure splint.  
“My foot hurts.”  
“I know mate, I know.”  
“Where’s daddy?” Evan asked sadly. Aaron thought it best to lie.  
“He’s on his way bud.”  
“I’m sorry.” The nurse, who had been checking her paperwork, interrupted. “I thought you were Evan’s father.”  
“I am. Well sort of.” The nurse looked confused. “I’m his step-dad. I’m married to his father.”  
“I’m sorry but I have to ask this; do you have parental rights for Evan?”  
“How do you mean?”  
“If you aren’t legally a parent or guardian of Evan, then I’m afraid you’re not allowed to be in here.”  
“What?” Aaron said in disbelief. The thought hadn’t even crossed his mind.  
“Daddy?” Evan asked, distressed.  
“It’s alright mate.” Aaron comforted, taking Evan’s hand. He turned back to the nurse. “But he lives with me. I might as well be his father, all I do for him.”  
“I’m sorry it’s the rules.”   
“But my husband’s in London. It could take him hours to get back and at the moment I can’t even get hold of him.”  
“Well we can help you with that.”  
“But until he gets here, what’s my little boy supposed to do? Sit here – in pain – on his own? He’s six for God’s sake!”  
“Daddy.”  
“I’m sorry sweetie, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to shout.”  
“You really do have to leave.”  
“Can’t you at least tell me what’s going on? I mean how bad is he hurt?”  
“I can’t give you that information sir.” Aaron shook his head and looked down for a moment and then to his son. “Evan mate, I’ll be back in just a second okay?” Evan nodded feebly. Aaron indicated to the nurse to follow him over to the other side of the room. “This is ridiculous. Please, I’m begging you, just let me sit with him. I won’t get in your way and I’ll leave if you have to have privacy for tests or whatever.”  
“I’m sorry, I really can’t.” Aaron sighed in frustration. “Look, we’re taking him to x-ray to find out how extensive the damage is but by the sounds of things he had a pretty hard bump when he fell.”  
“So you think it’s broken then?” Aaron questioned, tears building in his eyes at the thought.  
“I really shouldn’t be telling you this…”  
“Please.” He interrupted. The nurse looked at him for a moment, contemplating.  
“Yes. From what the doctors are saying, I’d say it’s most likely broken.”  
“Oh God. Is he in a lot of pain?”  
“We’re managing it but we can’t give much pain relief in case he needs surgery. And I’m afraid that really is all I can say.”  
“Okay. Thank you.”  
“You can wait in the waiting room. We’ll try and get hold of your husband.”  
“Can you promise me he won’t be on his own? Please.” The nurse smiled and nodded. “Thank you.” Aaron ran his hand through his hair. “Can I at least say goodbye to him?”  
“Only briefly.”  
“Thank you.” He headed straight back to Evan who had his head turned to the side. “Evan?” The little boy looked up at his father. “I’ve got to go for a bit okay?”  
“No daddy!”  
“It’s okay.” Aaron stroked a hand through the six-year-old’s hair. “I’ll be right outside. If you really need me, call me and I’ll hear you. I promise. Daddy’s gonna be here as soon as he can okay?” Evan sniffled a little. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Aaron kissed him on the forehead. “I’ll see you soon.” Then he turned and left, tears starting to stream down his face. As soon as he was back in the corridor he let go completely. Seeing his little boy hurting like that was awful. His phone started to ring. Robert.  
“Aaron? What’s going on? I got your messages. I’m on the way to my car now.” Aaron couldn’t answer through his sobs. “Aaron?”  
“They won’t let me be with him Rob?”  
“What?”  
“I don’t have parental rights so they won’t let me sit with him. All I know is that they’re taking him to x-ray because they think he’s broken his leg.”  
“Oh our poor little lad.”  
“He cried when I had to leave him. There’s nothing I could do Rob. I tried. They just won’t let me.”  
“I know, I know. It’s alright Aaron. Just stay there. I’ll be there as soon as I can – I don’t care how many speed limits I have to break.”  
“Please be careful. I don’t want both my boys hurt.”  
“I will. I promise. I love you. Please don’t cry.”  
“I’ll be alright. I’m gonna try and get Diane here, they might let her in because she’s a grandparent.”  
“Good idea. I’m at my car now. I’ll see you soon. I love you.”  
“I love you too. See you soon.”


	46. The Door

Aaron was going out of his mind with worry. Diane had turned up with Vic about an hour ago but, from the sound of things, Rob wouldn’t be getting to the hospital for some time yet. Aaron was still sitting in a terribly uncomfortable chair in the waiting room. He jumped every time someone walked past him. None of the doctors or nurses would tell him anything and neither Vic nor Diane had reappeared since they first went in to see Evan. Aaron kept telling himself his son would be fine. Kept telling himself that he’d broken bones as a child and that it wasn’t such a huge deal……but it did look really bad. The look of fear and pain the little boy had on his small face was etched in Aaron’s mind and it was killing him knowing he couldn’t do anything. 

He flicked through the pictures on his phone – pictures of Evan, pictures of Evan and Rob, pictures of him and Rob, pictures of him and Liv, pictures of Liv and Evan, pictures of all of them together. Aaron stopped swiping when he came to one particular image – a photo that he loved more than any of the others – a photo he’d forgotten he had taken. Rob was sprawled out across the bed wearing nothing but his pants. Evan was lying on Rob in his dinosaur pyjamas, his head turned to the side on his father’s chest. They were both fast asleep. One of Robert’s arms was draped over his son’s back. They looked so peaceful…..so beautiful….and so incredibly alike – their freckles a lot more obvious in the golden light. A tear fell from Aaron’s eye as he looked at the photo. He remembered that morning well. It was the day they’d gone on holiday. They were supposed to be getting up but, finding his family still in bed, Aaron had taken the picture as a memory of one of the happiest times of his life. It made Aaron feel even more angry. Rob was Evan’s biological son but that photo could easily have been of him and Evan instead. Who was a doctor to say that just because Evan wasn’t Aaron’s in blood, that he wasn’t just as much a father to his little boy than Robert was. Aaron had dealt with a lot of faults with the modern systems as a gay man but this situation was the one he felt most strongly about. Evan was his son whether he had ‘parental rights’ or not.

‘I’m stuck in traffic AGAIN. Hope everything’s alright. Are you with him now? I’ll be there ASAP I promise xx’. Aaron read the text from his husband as quickly as his eyes would allow, replying immediately in the knowledge that Rob would be freaking out and in desperate need of answers just as much as he was. He sent, ‘They still won’t let me in or tell me anything. I’ll keep asking. Vic and Diane are with him. I’ll let you know whatever I find out xx’.

Vic burst through the double doors into the waiting room. “Vic.” Aaron sprang up from his seat as his sister-in-law walked to him. “How is he?” he asked franticly.  
“He’s been to x-ray. We’ve just got to wait for the results now.”  
“How long will that take?”  
“They’re doing it as soon as possible….because of the severity of the injury.” Aaron ran his shaking hands through his hair. “Aaron I’m gonna tell you what the doctor just told us.” She looked very serious. “If it’s the type of break they think it is….it could be quite serious.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“At the moment they’ve got the pressure thingy on his leg but they’ll have to remove it for surgery…there’s a risk of serious internal bleeding.” Aaron collapsed back into the chair. Vic knelt down in front of him and took his hands a tears began to fall down his cheeks. “I’m so sorry Aaron.”  
“He’s not in pain is he….I…I couldn’t bare that.”  
“They’ve given him some stuff for the pain.” A sob escaped his lips.  
“This is so stupid that you’re not allowed to be with him – you’re his dad for God’s sake.”  
“Don’t even go there Vic or I might actually have to hit something.” He rubbed a hand over his face, taking a deep breath. “I need to talk to Rob.”  
“Do you know how long he’s gonna be?”  
“A while yet. He’s in traffic.” Aaron said solemnly. “I don’t know what to do Vic. How can I help my little boy when I’m stuck on this side of that door.” He gestured violently towards the door.  
“I have an idea.”

“How’s he doing?” Vic asked her step-mother as she came back over to the bed where her nephew was lying. Evan had his head turned towards Diane as she was gently stroking her fingers through his hair.  
“He’s quite groggy from the medication.” Vic nodded in understanding. She walked round to look at Evan.  
“Hey, buddy. I’ve got something for you.” Evan didn’t react, clearly quite out of it. Vic pulled her phone out of her pocket, clicked on something and then turned it around so Evan could see the video. The music played as Aaron danced around the waiting room – the dance he always resorted to when his little boy needed cheering up. He looked ridiculous and you could see other people in the back of the video smirking and giving him very funny looks. Evan’s eyes lit up and a slight smile appeared on his face. Diane winked at Vic in thanks. As Aaron did a particularly extravagant move (very badly) Evan laughed. The music ended and Aaron came towards the screen, out of breath. Hey monkey. I hope you’re feeling a bit better. Daddy’s gonna be here really soon and I promise I’m still just outside.” He paused for a second. “I love you so much bud.” Aaron blew a kiss at the screen and waved. “Bye sweetie.” Then the video stopped. Evan still had a smile on his face.  
“Daddy’s funny.” He giggled and Vic and Diane smiled back at him. His expression suddenly changed. “Where’s my bag?” He asked. Diane searched around the bed and inside the bedside locker, finding the bag.  
“What do you want pet?” The little boy reached for the bag and Diane brought it closer. He rummaged through it finding a sheet of paper, pulling it out and handing it to Vic.  
“It’s for daddy.” He explained weakly then he put his head back down on the pillow again being overwhelmed by pain and tiredness.

“Aaron.” Vic made her brother-in-law jump as he sat waiting again. “He loved the video.” Aaron smiled, glad that he’d been able to do something – anything at all – to help. Vic held out the piece of paper. “This is for you.” He took it and started to read. Evan’s writing was a bit difficult to understand but Aaron had become quite good at it. ‘Last weekend I played football with my daddies. Liv put salt in the sugar jar so daddy’s tea went wrong. It was very funny. I love my daddies a lot because they love me and they are very funny.’ “He did it at school.” Vic explained. Suddenly Rob came speeding into the room. He noticed his husband and went to him, embracing him. They swayed together slightly in comfort. Rob pulled back.  
“Where is he?”  
“Through there.” Aaron pointed at the door. Rob looked from the door back to his husband. “It’s fine Rob, you go to him, I’ll wait here.” Rob thought for a moment, reluctant to leave Aaron. “Go on.” The younger man repeated, forcing a smile of encouragement. Robert nodded and followed his sister through the door.


	47. Right Here

“Mr Sugden, could I speak to you please.” A doctor asked, approaching Rob as he stroked his son’s cheek softly. Evan was fast asleep so Rob just placed a kiss on his forehead and followed the doctor away from the bed.  
“If you’re going to tell me something important, I’d like my husband to be here.”  
“Does your husband have parental rights for Evan?” Rob huffed in frustration and anger.  
“No he doesn’t but are you really going to keep a father from his son at a time like this.” The doctor thought for a moment, clearly a little shocked at Rob’s bluntness.  
“Okay. If you’re married then I suppose it alright.” Robert breathed a sigh of relief.  
“Thank you.”

The doctor sat on a chair just across from Rob and Aaron in the waiting room. The couple held hands tightly as the doctor spoke.  
“So unfortunately, it’s like we thought, your son has a severely displaced fracture of the tibia. He really has had quite a fall – it takes a lot of force to cause such a bad break.” Rob’s grip tightened on Aaron’s hand.  
“So what now?” Aaron asked, his voice shaking a little.  
“We’ll take him to surgery to set the bones. He’ll need to some pins in his leg to help the bones heal back together. Then he’ll be in a cast for quite some time.”  
“How long?”  
“Three to six months.” Rob’s heart sunk. Evan loved to run and play and ride his bike. Six months without that would drive his little boy crazy. “We’ll be taking him surgery as soon as possible. The operation will take a couple of hours but I promise you he’s in really good hands.”  
“Thank you doctor. Can we see him now?”  
“Yes.” Aaron did a double take.  
“What me too?” He asked confusedly.  
“I don’t have a problem with you being with Evan. Of course you still can’t make decisions or anything but…”  
“Thank you very much.” Aaron interjected. The doctor leaned in a little.  
“A word of advice – get parental rights for your son. It will stop any future confusion and would probably be safer in the long run anyway. I’ve seen cases in the past where children have been very ill and their step-parents are unable – legally – to do anything for them. I’d do it as soon as possible if I were you – just in case.” The couple nodded in understanding.  
“Thanks.” Rob added. He and Aaron stood up and headed back to their little boy.

Aaron and Robert sat either side of the bed, watching Evan as he slept. At least when he was dreaming, he felt no pain – or that was how Rob was consoling himself anyway. He looked up at his husband. “That doctor was right you know. As soon as this calms down a bit, I’m calling Greg to get the adoption papers sent over. If you adopt him you’ll have as many rights over him as I do….which is exactly how it should be.” He reached a hand over his son to take Aaron’s hand, holding it as his husband smiled back at him.  
“Daddy.” Evan stirred. Aaron released his hand from Rob’s and stoked his fingers through Evan’s hair.  
“We’re right here buddy.” He said softly.  
“Daddy?” Evan repeated, realising Aaron was at his bedside as well.  
“Yeah, I’m here mate……I love you.” Evan smiled weakly and closed his eyes again, content in the knowledge both of his fathers were watching over him.

Waiting while Evan was in theatre was torture. Robert paced back and forth in front Aaron in the family room. “Will you stop doing that? You’re making me even more nervous than I already am.” Aaron scorned.  
“Sorry.” Rob answered, not at all angry at the impatient tone in Aaron’s voice. It was an impatience he was feeling too. He sat down beside his husband and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him in towards him. Aaron rested his head on Rob’s shoulder. “What a little monkey, putting us through all this.” Rob attempted to joke. Aaron didn’t react. He just stayed looking at the wall across from them. “He’s gonna be alright.” Rob reassured himself. “He has to be.” Aaron handed him Evan’s piece of paper.  
“It’s for us.” He explained.  
Rob read it, a smile emerging on his lips as he said, “How did we get so lucky?” Aaron looked so sad and Rob’s heart broke for him. He leaned in and kissed Aaron.  
“I’m glad you were here for him.”  
“Yeah, it wasn’t much help though was it when I was stuck out here.” Rob looked at his husband for a moment and then, deciding what he should do, he suddenly drew his phone from his pocket and dialled a number.  
“Greg…..yeah, I need you to do me a favour…”


	48. Peaceful

Finally, Evan’s surgery was over and his increasingly anxious parents were allowed to go and see him. The little boy looked so small asleep in the hospital bed. A sheet was covering him but Rob could see a mound where his son’s leg was propped up on cushions. He went to him and kissed his forehead. Aaron stood beside him, a hand resting gently on his husband’s back. “He’s going to hate this – not being able to run around and play.”  
“Yeah, I know.” Rob replied sadly. “I’m just so glad he’s alright.”  
“Yeah me too.” Aaron bent his head down to rest on Rob’s shoulder. Robert brought an arm up around him and leant in.

A week later…  
“Daddy?” Evan asked, sat up in his hospital bed, looking down at his colouring book.  
“Yes bud.” Rob responded, approaching his son.  
“When can we go home?”   
“Soon mate, soon.” Evan looked to his father, sadness in his eyes. Rob sat down on the edge of the bed. “The doctors just want to make sure your leg is okay sweetie.”  
“But it is.” Evan huffed in frustration.  
“I know.” Rob’s heart broke as a tear fell from Evan’s eye and he began to sob. Rob wrapped the little boy up in his arms, rocking him gently, cautious not to move his leg. “It’s okay bud, it’s okay.”

Aaron walked in to see Rob and Evan fast asleep. His husband was lying next to their son, his arm around him. Evan’s head was resting on Rob’s chest as it rose and fell with his breathing. Aaron pulled the sheet up over them and then made himself comfortable in the armchair in the corner of the room to read his new car magazine. 

“When did you get here?” Rob whispered across the room to his husband.   
“A while ago.”  
“Why didn’t you wake me?”  
“You two just looked so peaceful.” Rob left the bed and went to sit on a chair opposite Aaron. “How is he?”  
“He had a bit of a wobble earlier. I think it’s from the boredom mostly. He’s going crazy stuck in here.”  
“Any news on when he can come home?”  
“The doctor says it’ll be a few more days still. They’re gonna try him on the crutches and the walking frame tomorrow though.”  
“Well that’s good.” Rob nodded in agreement. “I spoke to the school today. They’re gonna start sending work home for him until he’s ready to go back in. I was thinking though, maybe this is the best opportunity for us to swap his schools.”  
“Yeah, I guess so. I’ll phone them tomorrow.”  
“I spoke to Greg again today as well. We should have the papers by the end of the week.”  
“What and you just have to sign them?”  
“Yep. They’ll be some background checks and stuff as well I expect but that should all be fine.”  
“So this time in a month you’ll be his daddy officially?” Rob smiled at the thought.  
“Yep. I can’t wait.”


	49. Somebody To Lean On

“Look daddy, I’m doing it!” Evan called to his father as he struggled across the room with his walking fame (the crutches having proved to be too difficult).  
“You’re doing so well buddy.” Rob enthused.  
“When’s daddy coming back?”  
“Any minute now mate. He just went to speak to the doctor. You can show him how well you’re doing when he gets back.” Evan nodded excitedly, wobbling slightly, making Rob rush to his side. The little boy regained his balance and giggled at his anxious father. “You alright bud?”  
“Yes daddy.”  
“Come on; let’s get you back in bed.” Evan dropped his shoulders.  
“Oh, why?”  
“Because you don’t want to wear yourself out before you’ve had the chance to show daddy your walking do you?” Rob didn’t allow his son the chance to answer. He picked him up, carefully settling him down on the bed and positioning his leg correctly.  
“It’s itchy daddy.”  
“What the cast?” Evan nodded. “I don’t what I can do about that bud.” Robert tried to think of something to distract his little boy. “I know, why don’t we play snap?”  
“Okay.” Evan said unenthusiastically. Luckily at that moment Aaron came back. “Daddy!”  
“Hey mate.” Aaron gave Evan a hug and kissed Rob on the cheek. He stayed just smiling at his husband for a moment.  
“What?” Rob asked.  
“I….we just got some very good news.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
“We’re going home tomorrow.”  
“What me too?!” Evan exclaimed.  
“Yep, you too.”  
“Yay!”

Aaron and Rob stood out in the corridor. Chas was in with Evan so they’d taken the opportunity to have a break from the stuffy room. Rob stood with back against the wall and his arms around his husband’s waist.  
“Has Adam had any luck with the surprise?”  
“You do know you don’t have to call it ‘the surprise’ when Evan’s not around?”  
“You can never be too careful. Now he’s up and about, he gets everywhere.” Rob joked.  
“Yes Adam has had some luck actually. I’ve given him the money; he’s picking it up tomorrow morning so it’ll all be ready for when we get home.”  
“Oh mint. Thank you.”  
“What for?”  
“Everything.” Rob leant in and kissed Aaron. They stayed kissing for a minute until they heard a familiar little voice beside them.  
“Daddy!” They looked down to see Evan stood, clinging to his walking frame and grinning up at them.  
“See what I mean – he gets everywhere.” Rob muttered to Aaron. “What is it monkey? Where’s Chas?”  
“She fell asleep.”  
“Brilliant.” Aaron said sarcastically. “Come on then, let’s go read that story.” Aaron motioned for Evan to return to his room. Evan managed to turn and started making his way back down the corridor but slipped and toppled a bit. Aaron was there in a flash, catching his son before he reached the floor. “I think you’re getting a bit tired mister. Come on.” Aaron lifted Evan up to carry him back to his room, Rob following behind with the walking frame.

It was getting late and Chas decided she needed her bed. It was Aaron’s time to spend the night at the hospital with Evan so Rob gave his little boy a hug and a kiss.  
“Bye sweetie. I love you lots and I’ll see you in the morning.” He went and gave Aaron a kiss. “Bye.”  
“Come on then Rob, if you want a lift.” Chas urged him to hurry.  
“Bye nanna!” Evan called to her as she stood by the door.  
“What did you just say?” She said stunned at her grandson referring to her as ‘nanna’. They’d maintained the use of ‘nanna’ when talking about Chas for weeks but hadn’t wanted to force him into anything although they knew how much it would mean to her to receive that title. It shocked them all when he finally decided to use it. Evan just giggled as Chas approached him giving him a huge hug. Robert and Aaron smiled at the loving exchange. “Night love.” She said, releasing Evan from her embrace.  
“Bye.” And then Rob and Chas left, leaving Evan and Aaron alone at the hospital for the last night.

Rob awoke with a start. There was a noise- a loud noise. It took him a moment to adjust from sleep to realise that his phone was ringing on his bedside table. He rubbed his eyes and quickly answered.   
“Hello.” His voice was still rough with tiredness. He swung his legs around to sit on the edge of the bed. “What do you mean he’s crying? What’s happened?.......Have you tried singing?…….I don’t know, anything…..Is he in pain?......I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Evan’s cries stretched all the way down the corridor and Rob sped his walk to reach his son as soon as possible. He hurried into the room, seeing Aaron sat beside the bed, trying to calm the little boy. “Oh buddy. What is it?” Rob sat on the edge of the bed and stroked some tears away from Evan’s cheeks.  
“Mummy.” Evan spluttered through sobs. Robert moved to lie on the bed next to his son, an arm around him, his other hand brushing through Evan’s hair.  
“Shhh. It’s okay bud. It’s okay.” He kissed Evan’s head. Rob struggled for what to do. "Sometimes in our lives we all have pain, we all have sorrow, but if we are wise, we know that there's always tomorrow." He sung softly. Evan’s tears began to subside as he relaxed into his father’s body. “Lean on me, when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on, for it won't be long, 'til I'm gonna need,”  
“Somebody to lean on.” Aaron joined in on the last line. Rob smiled at him. Evan had stopped crying but Rob and Aaron stayed in the same position until Evan eventually fell back to sleep.

They were all so excited to be getting Evan back home. As they walked up to the front door, Liv rushed out, giving the little boy a hug in greeting.  
“It’s so good to have you back.” Evan smiled widely and continued up to the door on his walker.  
“Right now there’s a surprise for you inside.” Rob told his son. “It’s a special surprise just for you because you’ve been so brave.” Then he pushed the door open and lifted his little boy up the step into the house. The second Evan’s feet touched the floor inside, he was greeted by a big wet kiss from an adorable Labrador puppy. His face lit up and he fell to his knees, hugging the puppy around the neck.  
“Is he really mine daddy?”  
“Yep.”  
“What’s his name?”  
“That’s for you to decide.”  
“Really?!” Evan looked up at his parents.  
“Yep.” They replied in unison. Evan thought for a moment, looking at the dog.  
“Timmy!” Evan decided elatedly. “Like the dog in the Famous Five stories.”  
“I think that’s a great name bud.”  
“Hello Timmy. I’m Evan. We can be best friends now.” Evan explained to the puppy. Robert and Aaron smiled at their little boy as he hugged the dog again. Timmy wagged his tail wildly. “Come on Timmy, let’s go play!” Evan wobbled back up to his feet and then headed off towards the living room as fast as his walking frame would allow.  
“You know I think this was actually a really good idea Liv.” Rob told his sister-in-law.  
“You sound surprised.” She said indignantly. “It’ll be nice for him to have something to do while he recovers.”  
“Yeah.” They heard Evan laughing away in the other room. “I’ll go put lunch on.” Aaron headed for the kitchen. Things were getting back to normal – not that they were really normal in the first place what with one thing and another. Their family was back home where they should be and everything would be just fine.


	50. Diary

Timmy barked and barked as the doorbell rang. “Shut up you stupid dog!” Rob called out as he ran down the stairs to answer the door. “Nick. What are you doing here? We haven’t seen you in ages.”  
“Yeah, I know, sorry about that. I’ve been so busy with work and everything.”  
“Well you’re here now anyway. Aaron took Evan to the cinema this morning so they’re out at the moment. They should be back soon though. Come in.”  
“Actually it was you I wanted to speak to.” Nick explained as he followed Rob through to the living room.  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah.” Timmy ran over to Nick and jumped up at him. The puppy had grown a lot in the last few weeks and his weight almost bowled the man over. “Oh hello.”  
“Timmy down.” Rob pulled the dog off his friend. “Sorry about that, he’s still very excitable all the time.”  
“A new addition to the family then?”  
“Yep. We thought it would be good for Evan while he recovers. He adores Timmy.”  
“Yeah I can imagine.” Rob took a seat on the sofa and motioned for Nick to join him.  
“Sorry you were saying you wanted to speak to me.”  
“Yeah.” Nick looked straight into Robert’s eyes before reaching into the briefcase he’d brought with him. “I found these the other day.” Nick handed some photos to Rob. They were of Evan as a younger child. Some were of him as a baby. “They were in a box of Megan’s things the police gave me after…..I’d forgotten I even had it.” Rob examined the photos. There was one where Megan was lying in a hospital holding a new born Evan. She looked so happy staring down at the baby. Another photo was obviously Evan’s first day at school.  
“He’s always been that cute then.”  
“There’s this as well.” Nick gave him a USB. “There’s more photos and some videos of birthdays, Christmases, that kind of thing.”   
“Nick, thank you. This is amazing. I thought I’d never get to see all those things – that I’d missed them forever. Thank you.”  
“Rob there’s one last thing.” Nick’s voice was serious.  
“What?” Robert asked concerned.  
“This was in the box.” Nick held out a small stripy notebook. “It’s her diary….I think anyway. I haven’t looked at it. I sort of felt like I’d be intruding or something. You don’t have to look at it either I just thought that maybe…it might give you some answers.” Rob cautiously took the notebook and stared at it.  
“Timmy!” Evan called out as he pushed through the front door. He hobbled into the living room on his walker. “Nick!” He greeted happily. Nick went to him and knelt down to hug the little boy without moving his leg.  
“Hey. You alright? How’s your leg?”  
“It’s okay.” Evan replied nonchalantly. “Do you want to go and play with Timmy in the garden? Timmy’s my special friend but he’ll like you too.”  
“Sure. Lead the way.”

The three men sat at the kitchen table, sipping at cups of coffee. They could hear Evan in the other room, laughing at some kids’ programme.  
“So what brought you here today Nick?” Aaron asked.  
“He wanted to give us these.” Rob stood up, going to the counter and picking up the photos, USB and notebook that Nick had given him earlier. He brought them back to the table, putting them down in front of his husband.  
“Aw, look at this one.” Aaron pointed to the picture of Evan sat behind his first birthday cake, covered in chocolate. “He’s so cute.” Aaron picked up the notebook. “What’s this?”  
“Megan’s diary.” Nick answered.  
“Have you looked at it?” Aaron asked Rob.  
“No. I don’t know if I should or not.”  
“Well there’s no pressure.” Nick added. “Oh I meant to ask. Aaron how’s the adoption going? I heard you were trying to get parental rights for Evan.”  
“Yeah. I’ve sent the papers off – there still ‘pending’.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah. We’re not sure what’s slowing them down, I mean I’ve already had background checks done and stuff so it’s a little bit worrying that it’s taking so long.” Rob squeezed his husband’s hand.  
“I’m sure it’ll all be fine. I mean you two are the best dads I’ve ever met so I don’t see how they could stop you adopting Evan.” Nick reassured.  
“Thanks.”  
“Look, I should be getting back. It was really nice to see you guys again. I’ll try not to leave it so long next time.”  
“Thanks again for the photos and everything Nick.”  
“Yeah no problem.” Nick stood up and went into the living room. “Hey Evan, I’ve got to go bud.” He went over to the little boy and hugged him. “I’ll see you soon okay?”  
“Okay. Bye bye Nick.”  
“Bye mate.” He nodded to Rob and Aaron and then picked up his briefcase and left.

Aaron came out of their bathroom. Rob was sat in bed, looking down at Megan’s diary in his hands.  
“Are you gonna read it?” Aaron asked, rubbing a towel over his wet hair.  
“No.” Rob looked up at his husband. “Whatever the reason was that Megan didn’t tell me about my son, it’s in the past. The most important thing is that I know now. I’m gonna keep it though….for Evan….you know, in case he wants it when he’s older.” Aaron nodded and dropped the towel onto the floor. Rob held his hand out to his husband. “I didn’t realise you were so worried about the legal papers for parental rights by the way. It’s just taking a bit longer than we expected, I’m sure it’s nothing.” Aaron smiled.  
“Yeah, I’m sure you’re right.”  
“Aren’t I always?” Rob joked making Aaron smirk.  
“Arrogant git.”  
“Cheeky sod.” They both laughed. Aaron leant in and kissed Rob.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”


	51. Exhausting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Robron wedding day!

“Everyone’s gonna think I’m silly daddy.”  
“Why would they think that?”  
“Because of my leg.” Evan had been invited to a friend’s birthday party and he was very nervous. “No!” Evan shoved his father away from him as Rob tried to help him out of the car.  
“Come on mate. No-one will think you’re silly. Actually they’ll probably just think you’re really cool for being so brave.” Evan still looked unsure. “I’m gonna stay with you Evan. Nothing bad will happen. I promise.” Rob smiled at Evan but recieved a frown in return. He reached forward, tickling his son under the chin, making him laugh wildly. “Come on monkey.” Rob unclipped Evan’s seatbelt and helped him out of the car, being very careful of his leg. They started off down the pavement towards Evan’s friend’s house but Evan suddenly stooped, huffing in frustration. “What is it bud?”  
“It’s too hard.” His son looked so sad, it made Rob feel terrible but he couldn’t show it.  
“Piggy back?”  
“Yeah!” Evan nodded enthusiastically and Rob went to him, lifting him up onto his shoulders. He had to awkwardly hold his son’s good leg with one hand to stop him falling and carry the walking frame in the other. Robert was just as impatient as the six-year-old on his shoulders for this cast to get taken off. Although Evan seemed alright most of the time, both his fathers could see it was starting to take its toll. Evan was so bored at home all the time and he got frustrated a lot quicker now. “Faster daddy!” Evan demanded and Rob quickened his pace up to the front door.

The party was going well. So far they’d only played games that didn’t involve too much physical activity such as pass the parcel and pin the tail on the donkey. Evan was coping well although Rob never took his eyes off him – just to be safe. The children all sat in a circle playing a game that Rob couldn’t make head nor tail of (not that it mattered) and Evan smiled back at him. It was brilliant to see him enjoying himself and being a normal kid for the first time since his accident. Rob’s phone buzzed with a text from Aaron; ‘How’s it going? You better be taking photos xx’. He sent a quick reply along with a few pictures he’d just taken off their son, laughing with the other kids.   
“Rob?”  
“Hi Nancy. How are you?”  
“I’m good thanks. How’s Evan doing? Quinn told be about his leg.”  
“Yeah, he’s doing much better thanks. It shouldn’t be too long now until he gets the cast off.”  
“I bet he can’t wait.” She took a seat beside him.  
“Nor can we. It’s been exhausting.”  
“Yeah I can imagine. I don’t know what I’d do if Quinn hurt himself that badly. It must’ve been really hard for you and Aaron.”  
“Yeah. It was horrible seeing him in pain. Not made easier by the fact everyone was stopping Aaron form seeing him.”  
“Why?”  
“It’s a long story. He didn’t have parental rights but we’re trying to change that in case anything like that ever happens again - which I hope to God it doesn’t.”  
“Time for relay races!” The birthday boy’s mother announced. Rob looked straight to Evan who was already looking back at him, sadness in his eyes. He hobbled up to his feet and across to his father.  
“It’s not fair daddy. I can’t join in can I?”  
“No, sorry bud.”  
“Hey Evan, why don’t we go find that cool remote control car and race that instead?” Nancy suggested. Evan smiled at her. “Come on then.” She got to her feet as Evan headed off to find the toy car.  
“Thank you.” Rob whispered.  
“No problem. You deserve a break.”

Evan sung loudly in the back of the car as Rob drove them home.  
“That was the best birthday party ever!” He exclaimed.  
“Really?”  
“Yep. And I one the relay race with the car.”  
“Yeah, I know. You were pro with that thing.” Evan giggled.  
“I love you daddy.”  
“I love you too buddy.” Then Evan went back to singing ‘Happy’ through mouthfuls of birthday cake as he beamed out of the car window.


	52. A Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Robron wedding day (no. 2)!

“I’m scared daddy.”  
“It’s okay bud. They’ll all love you. I thought you were looking forward to starting your new school?”  
“Yeah but what if they make fun of my leg.”  
“They won’t mate.” Truth be told, Rob was just as nervous as his son about him starting at a new school when he still wasn’t completely recovered. Evan still had a cast on and Rob did worry that it would give him trouble making friends – not being able to run around and play with the other kids. He knelt down to Evan’s level. “It’s gonna be fine monkey. You’re so smart and you’re funny and kind. What reason could people have not to like you?” Evan shrugged. “I love you so much bud and I know you’re gonna do great today. If you really need me then you just tell one of your teachers to phone me okay?”  
“Okay daddy.” The boy replied sadly. Rob hugged him before standing up and heading through the school gates. Evan hobbled along on his walker behind his father.  
“Hello young man. You must be Evan.” A smiling lady greeted them at the door. Evan nodded cautiously. “It’s nice to meet to you Evan.” Then she looked up at Rob.  
“Robert.” He greeted, extending a hand. “AKA Evan’s daddy.” She smiled and shook his hand. Rob handed her his son’s backpack. “This is his stuff; pencils, reading book, lunchbox etcetera.”  
“Thank you. Come on then Evan, let’s take you to the classroom and get you settled in. Are you okay for daddy to go now?” Evan looked up at Rob and received a warm smile. He turned back to the woman and nodded.  
“I’ll see you later bud. I love you. Have fun okay.” He said, hugging Evan. “Thank you.” He addressed the woman. Then he turned and left.

Rob tapped his pen on the desk. He just couldn’t get his son out of his mind. He wondered how he was doing. If he was having fun. If he had made friends yet.  
“Oh Rob man! Stop!” Adam finally snapped. Robert put the pen down.  
“Sorry, I’m just so…”  
“Annoying!” Adam interrupted.  
“No. Nervous.”  
“Stop worrying mate. Evan’s a bright kid I’m sure he’s fine.”  
“Just wait ‘til you have kids and then you’ll understand.” Rob ran his hands through his hair. “Maybe I should phone the school. Just to check if he’s okay.”  
“Rob if something’s wrong they’ll phone you. Just stop thinking about it. I could do with a hand with the new delivery if you don’t mind getting your hands a bit dirty.”  
“When’s Aaron getting back from that drop off?”  
“Next couple of hours probably. I’ll take that as a no then?”  
“No to what?”  
“You helping me. God, are you even here today?”  
“Sorry.” Adam stood up and walked up to the desk. He threw down a pair of gloves in front of Rob.  
“Come on.” Then he turned and walked out of the cabin, leaving Rob to put the gloves on and follow.

“Do my eyes deceive me or is my husband actually getting his hands dirty for once?!” Aaron called as he stepped out of the van and walked over to where Adam and Rob were pulling apart a burnt out car.  
“Shut up. I help out a lot.” Adam and Aaron both laughed. “Oh thanks - so much for marriage making you a team. You’re supposed to support me.” Rob chucked a pair of oily gloves at his husband.  
“Ahh!” Aaron yelled. They all laughed. Rob went to Aaron and kissed him on the cheek.  
“Aw you guys.” Adam joked making Aaron blush.  
“How was Evan this morning?” Aaron asked Rob. “Sorry I wasn’t there I had to do that drop off stupidly early so…”  
“It’s fine. He was alright. He didn’t cry or anything and the teacher seemed really nice. We can go together later to pick him up.” Aaron nodded in agreement.  
“Actually guys, you do know it’s nearly three.” Adam piped up. Rob looked down at his watch frantically to check.  
“Oh no! We’re gonna be late.” He threw his gloves and high-vis off and grabbed Aaron’s hand, dragging him to his car. They both jumped in and sped off, leaving Adam shaking his head and laughing.

Luckily Evan was the last to come out, struggling along on his walker, followed by the smiley teacher who was carrying his backpack. The little boy’s eyes lit up at seeing his daddies.  
“Hi mate.” Aaron greeted his son, bending down to hug him. “Did you have fun?”  
“Yes daddy. I made new friends and I won the maths quiz.”  
“Well done buddy.” Rob praised.  
“He did very well.” The woman reassured.  
“And there were no problems….with his leg or anything?”  
“No. None at all.” She handed him the bag.  
“Thank you so much.”  
“No problem at all. You have a wonderful son.”  
“Oh we know.”


	53. Morning Timmy

Aaron and Robert lay in bed, Evan in between them, fast asleep. He’d come to join them in the night because he couldn’t sleep but his parents didn’t mind – they both just loved being close to him. Timmy jumped up onto the bed too. The puppy was now pretty much fully grown and he made it quite a squeeze for them all on the double bed. “Now all we need is Liv and we’re set.” Aaron joked in a whisper so as not to wake Evan.   
“Who’d have thought that when I coaxed you to that layby years ago, that we’d end up here?” Rob reminisced.  
“Yeah I know. It’s mad isn’t it?”  
“What gets me is thinking of all the other stuff we’ve got to come.”  
“How do you mean?”  
“Well we’ve taught him to ride a bike, taken him on his first abroad holiday and read hundreds of bedtime stories with him but just think of everything that’ll we’ll have done in ten years time. We’ll have seen him grow, do his exams, have his first day at secondary school and then college. Then we’ll see him learn to drive and have his first job and his first girlfriend….or boyfriend – we’re not exactly gonna judge are we.” Aaron smiled at the thought.  
“Yeah. It’s gonna be amazing.”  
“Yeah it is.” They both looked down at their son sleeping so peacefully. Suddenly Timmy barked making them jump. “Timmy, shut up.” Rob warned, trying to keep his voice down to stop Evan being further disturbed. The dog kept on barking.  
“What are you even barking at, you dopey dog?” Aaron laughed. Evan stirred, rubbing his eyes. Timmy bounced on the bed and started licking Evan’s face. The little boy giggled.  
“Timmy.” He hugged the Labrador around the neck. Rob looked over to Aaron, who was staring straight back at him, and mouthed ‘I love you’. Aaron smiled.  
“Daddy, say good morning to Timmy.” Evan demanded.  
“Morning Timmy.”  
“Morning Timmy.” The couple took it in turn to oblige. Evan laughed. “What are you laughing at monkey?” Rob asked.  
“Yeah what’s so funny?” Aaron enforced, pulling a silly face at his son making Evan laugh wildly.  
“Oh you think that’s funny do you?” Rob started tickling Evan. “Do you? Do you?” He joked. They all ended up in a big pile, wrestling each other, Timmy barking and waging his tail at all the excitement. These mornings were the best – being together as a family……being happy.


	54. Christmas

“Daddy, Father Christmas has been!” Evan hopped into his parents’ bedroom. He’d discovered this was the fastest way of moving around with his leg still in cast. “Wake up! Wake up!” He hopped on the spot. Timmy joined in, barking and barking.  
“Okay, okay we’re awake.” Rob groaned, pulling himself out from the duvet. He rubbed his eyes trying to shake himself from sleep. He looked at the clock – 06:30.   
“Daddy!”  
“Okay. Okay.” Rob stood up and walked over to his son, beginning to smile at the excitement on Evan’s face. “Come on then, monkey. Let’s go see what Father Christmas left you.” He lifted the six-year-old up into his arms to carry him downstairs. “Come on daddy!” He called back to his husband, receiving only a grunt in response.

“Oh cool!” Evan exclaimed as he ripped through the wrapping paper, discovering a pack of comics. He – like his father – couldn’t get enough of comics. It was a fairly new fascination but one that Rob loved him and his son sharing. Aaron smiled at his husband’s look of excitement. “Daddy, open yours now.” Evan thrust a present into Rob’s hands. The gift had clearly been wrapped by the little boy himself as it had an entire layer of tape encasing it and the paper had been very roughly folded. Its imperfections just made Rob love it even more – love Evan even more. “Open it.” Rob broke through the tape and pulled the paper apart to reveal a leather wallet. He opened it up. On the inside was a photo of the three of them in Spain, on the beach. “Read it daddy.” Evan pointed to some writing that was punched into the leather. It read – ‘We love you daddy.’ “It’s from me and daddy but I chose it.”  
“Did you?”  
“Yep. Do you like it?”  
“I love it buddy. Thank you.” Rob pulled Evan into a hug. This was turning out to be the best Christmas ever…..although they hadn’t been for lunch with the Dingles yet so it could all change…


	55. Sled

“We’re here!” Exclaimed a very excited Evan as he, Aaron, Robert and Liv entered Zak and Lisa’s house which was bursting at the seams with Dingles. Everyone cheered at the new arrivals. Evan went straight over to play with April and Kyle. He looked so cute in his patterned Christmas jumper – a gift from Paddy. Liv went to pick up a beer from the table but Aaron swiftly swiped out of her hand.  
“I don’t think so.”  
“Aw, Aaron. Please it’s Christmas. Please.”  
“No.” Rob repeated shoving an orange juice into her hand instead.

Evan sat on Zak’s lap due to the limited amount of seating. They were all unwrapping presents together. Rob loved this part of the Dingle Christmases – it just felt so right to be a part of this crazy family and the fact that his son fitted in so perfectly as well just made it all the better. Aaron placed a kiss on his husband’s cheek.  
“You look happy.” He observed.  
“I am.”  
“Yeah me too.” They kissed until Aaron felt a pull on his jumper. He turned to see April smiling up at him. “You alright?”  
“Yes thank you. I wanted to ask if Evan’s allowed to come outside and play. We’re gonna get the sled and play in the snow.” It had been snowing lightly over night and now there was a wintery white sheet covering the Dales.   
“Oh, I’m not sure mate.” Aaron said sadly. It wasn’t long until Evan would get the cast off and Aaron couldn’t bare it if something happened now to jeopardise his recovery.  
“Please.” April begged, grinning cutely at him.  
“Um…” Aaron looked to his husband.  
“Go on then…but be careful. I’ll come out with you to make sure he doesn’t get hurt.” Rob gave in, standing up to go and get his coat. April ran over to tell Evan. Aaron caught Rob’s arm as he went towards the door.  
“Rob are you sure?”  
“Yeah. I think…for once…he should be a little boy. It’s Christmas…I can’t stop him having fun. I’ll make sure he doesn’t hurt his leg I promise.” Rob assured, placing a final kiss on his husband’s lips before grabbing his coat and following the children out the door.

Evan struggled with his walker in the snow so Rob had to carry him. He was beginning to have second thoughts but when he saw his son ride down a small slope with Kyle on the sled, looking so happy, he decided it was worse it. As Robert watched April tow Evan on the sled back up the hill he felt Aaron wrap his arms around him from behind. Rob turned to him. “What are you doing out here? It’s freezing – I thought you’d wanna stay in the warm.”  
“Nah. I didn’t wanna miss his smile. Besides they’re playing charades now….anything to escape that.” They laughed and Rob wrapped and arm around Aaron, drawing him into his side as they watched the kids in the snow. “He looks so happy.”  
“Yeah. It’s great.” Rob tilted his head to the side, resting it on Aaron’s head. “We’re so lucky he’s ours.”  
“Except he’s not mine.” Aaron stated out of the blue. It shocked and confused Rob.  
“What made you say that?” He asked, turning to his husband.   
“We’ve been waiting for my adoption of Evan to come through for months now.”  
“It won’t be long now. I’m sure it’s nothing.” Rob looked into Aaron’s eyes and saw the sadness there. “Oh Aaron. Why didn’t you tell me you were so worried about it? I should never have asked you to do this. We don’t need a piece of paper to prove you’re Evan’s daddy. You’re an amazing father Aaron. Don’t think about the stupid parental rights. It’s a load of crap. We’re happy…..that’s all that matters.” Aaron forced a smile and nodded. “I couldn’t think of a single person I’d rather have as a second father for my son…our son.”  
“Daddy!” Evan yelled through a laugh as he flew down the slope on the sled at speed.   
“Evan I told you not to go on that alone!” Rob called. Aaron saw what was about to happen. Evan was heading straight for a car parked on the drive way and there was no way he’d be able to stop himself with his one good leg.  
“Daddy!” Evan shouted again, a bit of fear in his voice this time. Aaron was already running. He had to try hard not to slip in the snow. Rob was following right behind. They reached the end of the slope just before Evan and both tumbled to the ground, stopping the sled before it hit the car. The three of them just lay there in shock in the snow for a moment. Then suddenly they all burst out laughing. Rob pulled himself up so he was sitting. He was soaked all down one side where he’d fallen in the snow.  
“You okay?” He checked his son. Evan nodded, still laughing. Rob felt something hard and cold hit the side of his head – a snowball. He turned to see Aaron in fits of laughter. “Oi you! That was point-blank range you muppet.” Rob rubbed were the snowball had hit.  
“Aw!” Aaron yelled. Robert turned.  
“It wasn’t me!” He defended.  
“No. It was him.” Aaron said, laughing, rubbing his head and pointing at Evan.  
“You little monkey.” Rob grabbed his son, pulling him onto his lap and tickling him.  
“Stop daddy! Stop!” Evan laughed.  
“Never!” Aaron declared, joining in the play fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to warn you guys, I'll probably be ending this fanfic quite soon. I hope you're still enjoying it. Thank you for reading :)


	56. The Best Christmas Present

Christmas day had seemed so long and they were all exhausted when they got home. Liv and Evan settled themselves down on the sofa to watch the Muppet’s Christmas Carol. Liv hated films with singing in them – she always said they were soppy rubbish – but she’d put up with it for her nephew. Evan leant his head against her shoulder and she wrapped an arm around him, pulling the blanket over him a little more as he relaxed into her. Aaron watched them from the kitchen. “Liv’s so sweet with him.”  
“Yeah, I know. She’s alright really….even if she does give us hell sometimes.” Rob answered with a smile as he stirred the hot chocolates.  
“We’ve got to make the most of this. It won’t be too long until she can leave home if she wants.”  
“There’s still a couple of years yet Aaron.”  
“Yeah, I know but just think about how fast this year with Evan has gone.”  
“I suppose.” Rob went to Aaron and held him by the waist. Aaron rubbed his hands up and down his husband’s arms. “Why would she wanna leave though? She’s got it pretty good here.” Aaron smiled and kissed Rob.  
“Daddy, hot chocolate!” Evan called from the other room.  
“Yeah, on their way!” Rob replied, rolling his eyes at Aaron. “I love him….be isn’t half bossy.” He whispered making Aaron laugh. Then he picked up the drinks and went into the living room.

Aaron was in the hallway, hanging up their coats which they’d just thrown over the banister when they’d got back. The row of shoes along the wall made him smile – Evan’s little trainers sandwiched between his and his husband’s much bigger shoes. Rob’s keys fell out of his jacket pocket when Aaron went to hang it up. He picked the keys up and threw them into the bowl on the hall table. He did a double take, noticing an envelope poking out from under the bowl. He pulled it out and held it in his hands, looking at it. His heart jumped as he noticed an ink stamp on the envelope – it was from the adoption services. Aaron couldn’t believe it.  
“Rob!” He called.  
“What? What is it? Has something happened?” Rob asked, concerned, rushing out into the hallway where he saw his husband holding the envelope. “Is that?” Aaron looked slowly up at him and nodded.  
“It was under the bowl. Liv must’ve put it there not realising what it was.” Aaron said blankly, still in shock. Rob walked to Aaron and took the envelope from him, looked at it and then handed it back.  
“Open it.”  
“What if…”  
“No matter what that says, you’re Evan’s daddy. Open it Aaron.” Rob said gently. Aaron went and sat on the bottom step of the stairs and then, after taking a couple of deep breaths, he tore the letter open and began to read. Rob’s heart pounded as he watched his husband’s eyes, skim down the paper. Aaron suddenly looked up at him. Rob couldn’t read Aaron’s expression. That was unusual – normally Rob knew exactly what his husband was thinking. But not now. Then, without warning, Aaron threw himself into Rob’s arms. “I’m guessing it’s good news then.”  
“He’s ours Robert. He’s really ours and nobody can say otherwise.” Rob felt a tear slide down his cheek as he hugged Aaron tightly.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too. Thank you Rob. Thank you so much.”  
“For what?” Rob asked pulling back to look in Aaron’s eyes.  
“For giving me the most amazing son any man could ever ask for and for making me the happiest daddy in the world.” Robert beamed back at Aaron and kissed him. Eventually Aaron pulled away. “Hold on a minute, there’s something I have to do.” Rob followed him into the living room. Evan must’ve seen that Aaron was desperately trying to hold back tears.  
“Daddy?” He asked concerned. Evan pulled himself off the sofa and hobbled over to Aaron, who knelt down to his level. “Why are you sad daddy?”  
“I’m not sad bud. I’m not sad at all.”  
“Why are you crying then?”  
“Because I just got the best Christmas present ever.”  
“What present?” Aaron just smiled back at the little boy for a minute.  
“You.” Aaron pulled Evan into a tight hug, kissing the side of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one or two chapters left guys. Thank you so much for the continued support, it's very much appreciated :)


	57. Proud

The big day had finally arrived. Evan sat nervously between his parents in the hospital waiting room. Aaron was holding onto his hand while Rob tried to take his son’s mind off what was about to happen by talking to him about anything else. Finally a doctor came through the doors and called Evan’s name. The three of them followed the doctor down the corridor to her office. Rob carried Evan so they could keep up with her. They sat down in the office – Evan sitting on Rob’s lap. “Right, so I’ve looked at the new x-rays and it looks like the bone has healed sufficiently for the cast to come off today.” Rob breathed a sigh of relief. He’d been dreading them being told Evan would have to keep the cast because he knew the little boy would be so disappointed – especially with his birthday in a couple of weeks’ time. Rob hugged Evan tightly from behind, where he had his arms around the boy to hold him on his lap. The doctor handed Aaron a piece of paper. “You’ll need to go over to the fracture clinic to get it taken off. This tells them all they need to know.” She explained, gesturing to the paper. “He’ll still need to go careful on his leg for a while longer. He might need to use the walker for a bit longer until he gets the strength back in his leg. No sports for a few more weeks as well.”  
“Thanks doc.” Aaron shook her hand.  
“My pleasure. Be careful on the climbing frame in future Mr.” She addressed Evan.   
“Thanks.” Rob repeated and stood up, holding Evan in his arms.

They walked through the maze of hospital corridors to the fracture clinic. Aaron signed Evan in and they were called through almost immediately. Aaron sat down on the bed and Rob put Evan down on his husband’s lap.  
“I’m scared daddy.”  
“It’s okay bud.”  
“Hello, Evan. My name’s Tony.” The orthopaedic doctor introduced himself, smiling brightly at the little boy.   
“Hello.” Evan said nervously.  
“So we’re getting this cast off your leg then. I bet you’ll be glad to see the back of it.” Tony said, arranging the things he needed.  
“Should I move?” Aaron asked.  
“No it’s fine. You can stay on daddy’s lap if you like.” Evan nodded, pushing himself back into Aaron. “Okay. Do you wanna see something really cool?” Evan nodded again. Tony picked up the cast saw from the tray and held it so Evan could see. “This is a special cutter that will help me get the cast off your leg. You wanna know the cool thing about it?” Tony was clearly very good with kids and Rob and Aaron smiled to each other. “It’s special because it will cut through the cast but it won’t hurt you.” The six-year-old still looked very unsure.  
“Really?” He asked quietly.  
“Yep. Look…” Tony turned the saw on and held it against his hand.   
“That’s pretty cool isn’t it?” Aaron joined in to try and make his son feel more at ease.  
“Do you want to try?” Tony asked kindly. Evan shook his head straight away, pulling Aaron’s arm further around him.  
“It’s alright bud.” Aaron soothed. “Can I try?” Aaron asked.  
“Sure.” Tony turned the instrument back on and held it out for Aaron to touch. Aaron put the back of his hand up against it. Evan smiled and Aaron smiled back. The little boy cautiously extended his hand. Aaron took his hand away from the saw to allow Evan to touch it.  
“Well done bud.” Rob praised, genuinely impressed.  
“So shall we try and get rid of this cast then?”  
“Okay.” Evan agreed, sounding much more confident. Tony set about removing the cast – making one long cut the whole way up the cast. Evan didn’t flinch. Eventually Tony was able to prize the cast open and gently lift Evan’s leg out.   
“Pooooh. Cheesey feet.” He joked making Evan laugh. “Right then, you wanna try walking?” Evan nodded enthusiastically so Aaron lifted him down to ground, keeping a hold of him under the arms just in case. Evan’s ankle was obviously stiff as he attempted to hobble across the room to Rob. He made it and Rob threw his arms out to catch him.  
“Well done buddy. I’m so proud of you.” Evan beamed up at him.  
“Looks like you guys are good to go.” Tony stated.  
“Yay!” Evan exclaimed, still clinging onto his father to keep him upright. “Thank you.” He told Tony.  
“You’re very welcome little man.” As Robert helped Evan into his second shoe, Aaron turned to the doctor.  
“Thanks for being so nice with him.”  
“Hey no problem. He was an absolute dream compared to some of my patients.” Aaron smiled in response and then turned to his son. “Time for some pizza I think.” Evan’s face lit up. “Come on then.” He took Evan’s hand and the three of them left.

It felt so good to be out of the hospital. They’d been in there for hours. Rob drove to the first Italian restaurant he could find and they went in and ordered the biggest pizza on the menu to share. As they ate Rob could hear Evan swinging his feet under the table. Normally he’d tell his son off for doing that but not today. Evan hadn’t been able to swing his legs in months so Rob just let him do it. Aaron reached across the table and squeezed his husband’s hand. Rob smiled back at him.  
“So what do you wanna do for your birthday then monkey?” Rob asked. Evan put his slice of pizza down and looked thoughtful.  
“Can we go to the zoo?” Rob’s face broke into a huge smile.  
“Sure we can. I think that’s a great idea.” He kissed his son’s head and then watched as he resumed eating. He couldn’t believe the love he felt for his little boy. He was so proud of him. Robert just wanted to stay in this moment forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left after this. Thank you so much for reading :)


	58. Fun, Happiness, Love and Family

“Happy birthday!” Robert, Liv and Aaron chorused excitedly as they burst into Evan’s bedroom, each carrying a pile of colourfully wrapped presents. The little boy’s face lit up, immediately wide awake. Timmy came bounding in and jumped up onto the bed, placing sloppy kisses all over Evan’s face making him laugh. They all sat down on the bed as he started enthusiastically unwrapping the presents – starting with the biggest (of course).  
“Woah, cool!” The birthday boy exclaimed as he pulled the skateboard out of the paper.  
“You said you wanted to try it and now you’ve got rid of that cast you can.” Rob explained, beaming at his son.  
“Thank you daddy.” Evan hugged his father around the neck and then turned back to the presents, selecting the next one to open.

Rob had arranged a little get together for Evan’s birthday but nothing was ever little with the Dingles and soon their living room was packed with friends and family all bearing gifts and taking far too many photos. It was utter chaos but Evan seemed to love it. Rob and Aaron watched from a distance as their son opened present after present, thanking and hugging everyone.  
“I can’t believe it’s been a year.” Rob told Aaron. His husband put an arm around his waist and leant into him a little.  
“Yeah, I know. It’s mad.” Aaron agreed.  
“You know I think we can actually do this.” Aaron laughed lightly in response. “We’ve had him a year…well…we’ve known him a year anyway…and he’s not completely messed up yet. I guess we can’t be doing too bad.”  
“Yeah. He’s definitely fared better than that cactus Vic bought you anyway.” Rob chuckled at the memory.  
“Who ever said a cactus was indestructible?”  
“You didn’t water it Rob.”  
“It’s a cactus.” Aaron just looked at him blankly. “They live in the desert Aaron….they’re supposed to be…dry. Anyway I’ve not forgotten to feed and water Evan yet have I?”  
“No.” They smiled at each other and kissed. “You know, I still can’t believe this is our life.” Rob’s face went serious all of a sudden.  
“You’re happy though?” He asked. Aaron looked deep into his husband’s eyes.  
“You really have to ask me that?” Aaron leaned in close, smiling. “I’m the happiest man alive.” Rob broke back into his bright smile.  
“Actually I think I take that title.”  
“Mmm.” They kissed again, Aaron keeping his hands on Rob’s waist.  
“Oi, lover boys in the corner!” Cain called to them. They broke away from each other turning to him. “You guys ready to do this cake or what then?”  
“Hungry are we?” Aaron joked to his uncle.  
“Shut it you and go get the matches for the candles.”

“Xander hi.” Rob greeted. “Sorry, I didn’t see you there or I’d have come over sooner.” Xander nodded as Rob took a seat next to him. “I didn’t realise you were back in the UK.”  
“Only for a few days. I’m doing some work in London but I thought I’d come up north for his birthday.”  
“Oh, well thanks. Have you seen him yet?”  
“I’ve not spoken to him, no. It’s a bit…” Xander gestured to the mass of people milling around the room. ‘Happy’ was playing loud as well just to make it even more noisy.  
“Yeah. I know, sorry.”  
“Is it always like this with your family?” Rob looked around for a moment, thinking about how truthful to be.  
“Um…yep, pretty much.” The men laughed.  
“Uncle Xander!” Evan called as he ran over to them. He hugged Xander tightly.  
“Hey buddy, you learned to say my name properly.”  
“Yeah, he talks about you a lot.” Rob told the younger man.  
“That right is it?” Evan nodded happily. “I got you this.” Xander presented his nephew with a neatly wrapped package which the seven-year-old tore open.   
“Thank you!” He exclaimed, hugging Xander again. The new football shirt had ‘Joyce’ printed on the back. “I’ve never had one like that before.”  
“I’m glad you like it.”

Aaron found Liv sat on the bottom step of the stairs.  
“Hey, you okay?” He asked gently - a stark contrast to the booming party music in the background. Aaron sat down next to her, putting his drink down on the floor. He put an arm around her, sensing she was a bit upset (although he wasn’t sure why). “What’s up?”  
“Do you want me to go?”  
“What?”  
“Do you want me to go and live with mum again?”  
“Why would I want that?”  
“Because you’ve got your family Aaron. I’m just in the way.”  
“No Liv.” Aaron said abruptly. “You’re so not in the way. You’re just as much a part of this family as the rest of us. I love you. Evan loves you. Even Rob loves you although he’d probably never admit it.” He smiled at his sister but it quickly faded when she kept her glum expression, clasping her hands together tightly in front of her. “What’s brought this on?”  
“Seeing you guys today. I’m really happy for you Aaron – getting this amazing life. I just don’t wanna ruin it for you.”  
“Hey now.” He held her closer. “You could never ruin anything silly.” Aaron smiled at her again and this time she responded with a small grin. “I tell you what, why don’t you come to the zoo tomorrow?”  
“No, Aaron. That was meant to be just you three.”  
“It doesn’t have to be. It’s Evan’s birthday treat and I’m sure he’d want you there.” Liv thought for a moment and then nodded. “Good.” Evan appeared in the doorway, struggling with a bottle.  
“Daddy, can you open this?” Aaron just looked at his son expectantly. “Please.” Evan added, grinning. Aaron took the bottle and opened it.   
“Where’s daddy?” He asked his son.  
“He’s blowing up the goals.” Evan said nonchalantly, taking a swig of his drink.  
“I beg your pardon?”  
“He’s blowing up the goals that Zak and Lisa got me. We’re all gonna have a game.” The boy said excitedly.   
“Well that could be interesting.” Liv and Aaron shared a knowing look – both thinking the same thing, that the Dingles all joining in a competitive support would end in utter disaster.  
“Are you gonna play?” Evan asked.  
“Definitely.” Liv and Aaron both said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed.  
“Come on then.” Evan said grabbing their hands and dragging them out to the garden.

The game of football was actually going surprisingly well although one of the goals had already been burst when Adam fell on it during a messy tackle with Paddy. Now Chas had been forced to stand by the goal holding her hand over the hole to stop it going completely flat. Every time the ball went even slightly close to her, she screamed making everyone laugh hysterically. They were all taking the game very seriously but only a few of them were actually any good. Evan was very glad to have Rob, Noah and Xander on his team because they at least had some idea of what they were doing. Aaron was less pleased to have Nick and Lisa on his. Not that it really mattered it was just amazing seeing Evan so happy. Rob kept a very close eye on his son as he wasn’t (technically) supposed to be doing anything too physical when his leg was still healing but he wasn’t going to stop the seven-year-old joining in on his birthday. Aaron took a break, grabbing a beer and going to sit next to Paddy who had also decided to take a minute after the goal incident. They smiled to each other and then turned back to watching the game. Aaron laughed loudly as Sam slipped over on the ball.  
“You know, I still find it hard to believe you’re a dad.” Aaron turned to Paddy on hearing that.  
“What are you saying about me?” He joked sarcastically. Paddy laughed. “I know what you mean. I find it hard to believe sometimes too. I wouldn’t have it any other way though.”  
“I’m really happy for you Aaron.”  
“Thanks.” Aaron put his drink down and turned around to face Paddy properly. “You know anything I do with Evan is the example of a father I learnt from you.” Paddy looked like he might tear up. “Thank you so much for everything Paddy. I would never have got here without what you did for me.”  
“Don’t be silly, of course you would’ve.” Aaron shook his head, on the verge of tears himself. He leaned in and hugged Paddy.  
“Thanks dad.”

It was evening before everyone eventually went home. Aaron took Evan upstairs to get him ready for bed, leaving Robert and Liv to clean up.  
“Ugh! What even is that?!” Rob exclaimed, lifting an indescribable gooey mess on a plate up and dumping it straight in the bin bag. Liv laughed at him, tearing the banners down off the walls. She suddenly stopped.  
“Rob?” He looked up at her. “Thanks for being so cool about me.”  
“How do you mean?”  
“I’m just really happy to be a part of this family….so…thanks.” Rob smiled at her. Liv had never really been one to show emotion. Her saying this now really meant something.  
“I’m happy you’re a part of this family too.” They continued to smile at each other for a minute and then went back to cleaning up.

“Can I sleep in your bed tonight please daddy?” Evan asked politely as Rob reached the top of the stairs. He looked so cute in those dinosaur pyjamas, cuddling onto his teddy.  
“Yeah okay. Just tonight mind.” Evan ran off into the bedroom. Aaron was all ready for bed too. By the time Rob had got undressed and switched the main light of, his husband was already snuggled up under the duvet with their son. Rob joined them, moving in close.  
“Daddy?” Evan turned to Rob.  
“Yes bud.”  
“Does mummy know it’s my birthday today?” Robert looked at his son and kissed his head.  
“Yes son she does.” Evan sighed thoughtfully. “She’ll always love you Evan.”  
“Like you and daddy?”  
“Yes just like us.” Aaron answered.  
“I’m really happy you’re my daddies.” Evan said with a cheeky grin making both his parents break into a smile too.  
“So are we bud.” Rob looked over Evan at his husband.  
“Daddy are we gonna be a family forever?”  
“Yep.”  
“Me, you, daddy, Liv and Timmy?” Rob nodded. “Okay.” Evan said, smiling again. “I love you daddy.” The little boy put his hand on Rob’s cheek, looking into his eyes.  
“I love you too bud.”  
“Hey. What about me?” Aaron interjected.  
“I love you too daddy.” Evan reassured, giggling a little.  
“How much?” Evan pushed his hands as far away from each other as they’d go.  
“That much.” He strained.  
“Really? That much?”   
“Yeah.”   
“I love you even more than that.” Aaron told his son.  
“No you don’t.”  
“Yes I do. I love you all the way to the moon and back as many times as you like.” Evan giggled again making his parents smile. Aaron leaned in and kissed his little boy on the forehead. “Night night mate.”  
“Night daddy.” Rob flicked the bedside lamp off and lay back down on his side watching Evan breathing in and out – just like he had in the early days. Aaron reached his hand over the boy and stoked his hand up and down his husband’s arm. It was amazing to Rob that Aaron always knew what he was thinking. Aaron always knew everything. Evan’s chest rose and fell and Rob couldn’t move his eyes form him – his little boy. He couldn’t believe it had been over a year since he’d met Evan for the first time. A year of fun, happiness, love and family. Rob couldn’t wait for all the years they still had to come but right now he was alright just savouring this moment. His son – his beautiful little boy – had made him see life in a new light and now he, nor Aaron, was ever going back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice long one to end on. I tried to incorporate a lot of the characters that I've used throughout this fanfic - I hope it all ties together alright. Thank you so much for reading my work, it's been lovely to have such positive feedback. I know I've said it before but the support really is appreciated so thank you :)


End file.
